Stop Standing There
by I'll think something better
Summary: Pensé en que podría escribir aquí, pero me di cuenta que, en realidad, no sirvo para los sumary... si quieren saber de qué va la historia denme una oportunidad y lean, intentaré no decepcionarles. Gracias.
1. Prólogo , Vidas

**Disclaimer:**

_House MD, no me pertenece en lo absoluto, ni la serie, ni los personajes. Tampoco escribo esta historia con fines lucrativos, porque si lo hiciera creo que moriría de hambre xD. Simplemente escribo está historia por morbo LOL, no, ya en serio, solo escribo esta historia como modo de liberar mi imaginación y para compartir con ustedes lo que mi mente alberga. Y, aunque ni House MD, ni sus personajes me pertenezcan, esta historia es mía, por muy desastrosa que pueda quedar, es mía y estoy orgullosa de eso. Así que si la ven en cualquier otro lugar considérenla un plagio, pues yo solo la publicaré aquí._

_ºººº_

**Hola, antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por su decisión de darle una oportunidad a mi fic. En serio, gracias. **

**Bueno, este es el primer fic que me he atrevido a publicar en mi vida, así que espero no tener demasiado errores o cosas así, y si los hay en verdad lo siento, he intentado ser lo más cuidadosa que me ha sido posible, pero… sé que a veces con eso no basta.**

**Como sea, antes explicar la razón principal de esta nota, quisiera hacer un comentario sobre el título del fic.**

_**Stop standing there:**_

_**Bueno, soy un asco con esto de dar nombres a las cosas, es por eso que estoy agradecida que los personajes tuviesen ya un nombre… bueno, el caso es que no sabía que nombre ponerle a la historia, porque sentía que ninguno calzaba con ella, pero… cierto día mientras escuchaba el nuevo CD de Avril me topé con esta canción y… fue como una epifanía, y lo que dice en ella (más que nada el coro) es… simplemente ideal para mi fic. Es por eso. Solo por eso. Así que, bueno, si consideran que no tiene mucho que ver… es porque al comienzo no lo tendrá, pero… espero que con el tiempo cobre más significado.**_

**Bueno ahora sí, mi intención original al escribir esta nota era hacer una aclaración sobre el tiempo en que esta ambientada la historia, para que de este modo pudieran comprender algunas situaciones y pudiesen disfrutar abiertamente del fic. De cualquier manera si les van surgiendo dudas solo dejen un review y se las intentaré resolver lo más rápido que me sea posible.**

**¿Recuerdan el episodio "Emancipation" (S05E08)? Bien, espero que si. **

**-Miren, desde ahí la historia mandó un salto hasta el episodio "Saviors" (S05E21), por lo que los episodios que estaban en medio de esos desaparecieron, aunque siento decir que Kutner si murió ¿En que momento? No lo sé, pero murió. **

**-Al mismo tiempo he de decir que puse a Chase en el equipo de House ¿Desde cuando? Eso se lo dejo a su gusto, no es relevante. **

**De cualquier manera no quiere decir que esta historia se desarrolle siguiendo el guión de los episodios, es decir, no porque les haya dicho que la historia se saltó los episodios hasta "Saviors" (S05E21) quiere decir que se va a desarrollar durante "A House divided" (S05E22). Es por eso que pueden ambientarla en la 5º o 6º temporada, después de todo no creo utilizar los mismos casos.**

**¿Se entendió? Espero que si, aunque después de todo esta información no es **_**tan**_** excesivamente relevante, ya que se aclararía por si misma, creo, pero era necesario decir esto, para intentar evitar confusiones. De cualquier manera, ya saben que hacer para aclarar sus dudas: solo pregunten.**

**Ahora si, comenzamos.**

**1**

"_¿Cómo llegué hasta este punto?" _pensó Remy mientras estaba sentada en el piso, frente al inodoro. Horas atrás estaba en un bar, cerca de su hogar, había planeado pasar la noche con una pelirroja que había conocido en el lugar, pero cuando iban camino a su departamento, había aparecido una supuesta novia de la mujer. La cual, por supuesto, les armó un gran escándalo, el cual había acabado en una pequeña pelea, de la cual ella había salido casi indemne, de no ser por su labio inferior, en el que había recibido un fuerte golpe. Finalmente no le quedó más remedio que irse sola hasta su departamento, ya que la 'feliz' pareja se había reconciliado y la habían dejado sola en medio de la calle.

Cuando llegó hasta su departamento había hecho una pequeña evaluación de los daños, y se alegró de tener un botiquín lo suficientemente surtido como para evitar que el daño recibido fuera demasiado visible al día siguiente.

Aún sentada en el piso se preguntó porque no había considerado que el tomarse un medicando en 'su estado' sería como echarle leña el fuego, era doctora después de todo, pero bueno… no es como si en esos momentos hubiese estado actuando de forma racional. De cualquier manera se alegraba que, cuando menos, no le iba a quedar un hematoma, de no ser así su 'querido' jefe la habría molestado durante semanas… aunque, si se detenía a pensarlo, era posible que lo hiciera de cualquier manera, después de todo no podía evitar que le quedara una marca.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya no tenía nada más que expulsar de su estomago, se puso lentamente de pie, no sin cierto esfuerzo, sujetándose del lavamanos cuando sintió que el mundo le dio vueltas. Se lavó el rostro, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor cuando se rozó la zona del golpe, y salió lentamente del baño apoyándose en las paredes para evitar caer, ya que le parecía que el piso se movía bajo sus pies. Se dejó caer en el sillón y posó un brazo sobre sus ojos.

Mientras el sueño y el cansancio se iban apoderando de ella pensó, una vez más en su situación actual. Estaba consciente que beber, drogarse y acostarse con toda mujer que se le pusiera por delante no le alargaría la vida y mucho menos la curaría, pero maldición ¿Qué más le quedaba por hacer? La enfermedad estaba ahí, no podía simplemente ignorarla y seguir por la vida como si nada sucediera. No podía hacerlo, porque aunque lo hiciera tarde o temprano le recordaría que estaba ahí. _"¿De qué me sirve luchar si estoy sola?",_ ese fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo antes de caer en un intranquilo sueño, siendo su único testigo una solitaria lágrima que se deslizo silenciosamente por su mejilla.

ºººº

Otro café. Definitivamente eso no podía ser nada bueno para su salud… al menos no a largo plazo, pero de momento le ayudaría a mantenerse activa y despierta, lo cual era bueno, ya que aún le quedaba un montón de papeleo por terminar. Cameron suspiró profundamente mientras se quitaba las gafas y se pasaba las manos por el rostro. Realmente estaba agotada, ni cuando trabajaba con House había tenido que hacer tanto papeleo como ahora, pero bueno… no le sorprendía, esas eran las consecuencias por descuidar su puesto de trabajo. Después de todo el ser la jefa de la Sala de Emergencias no solo equivalía a tener su propia oficina, no, también tenía que preocuparse por revisar y firmar los archivos correspondientes.

Normalmente ella mantenía todos lo papeles al día, pero últimamente había tenido una serie de problemas personales y había dejado de lado 'ciertas responsabilidades' y ahora no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que asumir las consecuencias. Suspiró una vez más, mientras se volvía a poner los lentes y retomaba el trabajo. Afortunadamente no era mucho lo que le quedaba por revisar, bueno… en realidad si, pero al menos por la mañana ya tendría todo listo y podría ir a su departamento a descansar. No es que se quejara de su trabajo, no, es solo que le gustaría poder dormir más de siete horas, que era todo lo que había dormido en los últimos tres días.

El primer día cuando estaba por irse a su casa se había producido una colisión, en la que se habían visto implicados tres automóviles pequeños y un bus con 45 pasajeros, el cual se había volcado. Así que se había tenido que quedar, para recibir a los heridos que iban llegando al hospital, los cuales resultaron ser bastantes, por lo que había abandonado rápidamente la idea de marcharse a su departamento. El segundo día Cuddy había ido hasta su oficina minutos antes de que se fuera y le había pedido de favor que supervisara la llegada de algunas enfermeras que estaban pasando por su último año de preparación. Al principio había pensado en negarse, pues se encontraba muy cansada y solo había podido dormir un par de horas, ya que sin querer se había dormido sobre su escritorio, motivo por el cual no se había ido antes, pero al ver la mirada suplicante en el rostro de la decana había aceptado muy a su pesar; para cuando había terminado de supervisar el desempeño y desenvolvimiento de cada estudiante y de haberles asignado una tutora a cada una, ya era bastante tarde, así que se había quedado ahí. Había conseguido dormir más de un par de horas, pero, por desgracia, no sentía que hubiese descansado en lo absoluto. El tercer día, o sea ayer (porque ya era mas de medianoche), se había dado cuenta de la gran cantidad de papeleo pendiente que tenía por revisar, por lo que luego de tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa (por unas batas del hospital), había comenzado con la ardua labor de revisar, rellenar y firmar los archivos, deteniéndose solo para almorzar, beber algo de café y en las ocasiones en que su presencia era solicitada en la Sala de Urgencias.

"_Al menos no debo preocuparme de avisar a nadie que no llegaré a dormir"_ pensó Cameron dejando a un lado otra carpeta, al tiempo que saboreaba su café, el cual se le hizo extremadamente amargo luego de ese pensamiento.

ºººº

**Bien, este solo fue el comienzo del fic, sé que estuvo **_**bastante**_** corto, pero no será así siempre, lo prometo. Espero que hasta ahora las cosas vayan bien, aunque fue algo superficial, ya iremos profundizando más en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**Bye!**


	2. Noticias , Encuentro

**Disclaimer:**

_House MD, no me pertenece en lo absoluto, ni la serie, ni los personajes. Tampoco escribo esta historia con fines lucrativos, porque si lo hiciera creo que moriría de hambre xD. Simplemente escribo está historia por morbo LOL, no, ya en serio, solo escribo esta historia como modo de liberar mi imaginación y para compartir con ustedes lo que mi mente alberga. Y, aunque ni House MD, ni sus personajes me pertenezcan, esta historia es mía, por muy desastrosa que pueda quedar, es mía y estoy orgullosa de eso. Así que si la ven en cualquier otro lugar considérenla un plagio, pues yo solo la publicaré aquí. _

_ºººº_

**Hola!**

**Es para mí un placer tenerles de regreso en este nuevo capítulo. **

**Antes de comenzar hay algo que quiero decir: He leído en otros fics que el color de ojos de Remy son azules y los de Allison; verdes. Me temo que discrepo. Yo creo que los ojos de Remy son verdes y los de Allison, creo que varían y están entre el azul y el verde, así que serían… ¿**_**verde-azulados**_**? ese color creo que no existe, aunque no lo sé, siempre he sido un desastre con los colores… Pero si lo ven escrito de ese modo por favor síganme la corriente, ¿vale?**

**Aclarado el punto, comencemos:**

**2**

ºººº

"_¡Lesbiana!"_

—¿Qué demon_ ¡Ahh..!— Remy despertó sobresaltada, producto del susto que se llevó al oír el grito de su jefe, y se había caído del sillón ganándose un fuerte golpe en su hombro. _"Maldición"_

"_Ya sé que tus noches son muy moviditas y que debes estar agotada después de tanta acción, pero tenemos un caso y más te vale que no llegues tarde o te perseguiré con un megáfono por todo el hospital y con la resaca que debes tener no será muy agradable!" _la hermosa voz de su jefe, resonaba 'dulce y suavemente' por todo el departamento, mientras ella se ponía de pie. "_¡Así que ahora mueve tu culo hasta acá y deja de entretenerte con quien quiera que estés!" _

—Estúpido House —Soltó para sí misma mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, estaba mareada, aunque no le extrañó, no después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Giró su cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj y vio, con horror, que solo tenía 30 minutos para llegar a tiempo al hospital, aún maldiciendo en silencio a su jefe, se levantó y se fue corriendo al baño, mientras ignoraba la pesadez de su cuerpo y el mareo que la obligo a afirmarse a una pared.

"_¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!"_ Quince minutos más tarde solo era capaz de pensar en esa palabra mientras daba vueltas por su departamento, o más bien mientras daba vuelta su departamento. A ese ritmo iba a llegar tarde por… bueno, iba a llegar tarde otra vez. No encontraba las malditas llaves del automóvil, nunca le sucedía y justo hoy _tenían_ que perderse. Normalmente no le daría importancia al hecho de que iba tarde, pero ya estaba harta de que su jefe se burlara de ella. Mientras seguía maldiciendo las llaves y a House, sobre todo a House, recordó que había dejado sus cosas en el sillón; levantó los cojines y efectivamente ahí estaban sus llaves, pero no las tomó de inmediato, ya que con el movimiento brusco que había hecho, al aventar un cojín, sintió una fuerte punzada en el hombro, apretó los dientes y tomó las llaves. _"Genial, como si no tuviese suficiente con la resaca y con House, ahora también me duele el hombro ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿El auto se descompondrá?"_ Pensó mientras salía rápidamente de su departamento. Acababa de comenzar el día y solo quería que llegara la noche para poder dormir. A veces odiaba su trabajo.

Para su fortuna el automóvil si partió, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente a su trabajo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro: el hospital solo quedaba a diez minutos de distancia en automóvil… y a exceso de velocidad. Se estacionó en el primer espacio que encontró, y luego de cerrar su puerta se fue corriendo hasta el interior del hospital, y desde ahí al ascensor… el cual estaba fuera de servicio, maldiciendo una vez más, se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta las escaleras. En el camino chocó contra alguien, pero no se detuvo a mirar quien era (con suerte era House llegando tarde), simplemente siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, mientras mascullaba algo contra House, ya que solo le quedaban 2 minutos para llegar a tiempo. Subió los escalones, de las escaleras, de dos en dos y se detuvo un momento a tomar aire, para regular un poco su respiración, antes de dirigirse, lo más tranquilamente que le fue posible hasta la sala de diagnósticos. Cuando pasó por las puertas lo primero que vio fue a House de pie frente a ella sosteniendo un cronómetro.

— Ocho segundos más y la lesbiana hubiese llegado tarde— dijo House, al tiempo que detenía el cronómetro y fingía estar decepcionado.

— No soy lesbiana —, le devolvió ella a modo de saludo quitándose la chaqueta y la cambiándola por su bata. Se sentó rápidamente, saludando al resto del equipo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y frunció el ceño cuando vio un megáfono en un rincón, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

— Oh, lamento haber herido tus sentimientos mi ardiente bisexual— dijo House trágicamente, poniéndose las manos en el pecho, ella solo le rodó los ojos en respuesta. —Ya sé que juegas para ambos equipos, pero así es más divertido— terminó moviendo sus cejas y sonriendo burlón. — Ahora bien mis queridos patitos— comenzó mientras cojeaba hasta su escritorio —No sé porque la temporada de caza se ha trasladado hasta otro lugar. Así que antes de comenzar a trabajar tendremos que esperar a que llegue mi mami para que me diga porque lo permitió, aunque sospecho a que se debe a que no quería que cierto ex-patito emigrara—, dijo elevando la voz, para ser oído, mientras lanzaba la pelota sobre su cabeza. Todos lo miraron en shock unos momentos, sin entender realmente de que hablaba.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— Dijo Taub, con una expresión de absoluta perplejidad. House observó a su equipo y cuando sus ojos se posaron en cierta morena, sonrió maquiavélicamente y haciendo un gesto para que guardaran silencio, fue silenciosamente hasta un rincón y tomó el megáfono que se encontraba ahí, aún en silencio se puso al lado de Remy, la cual parecía estar sumida en un profundo sueño, a pesar de estar sentada en forma erguida. Tomando una bocanada de aire puso su boca frente al micrófono y se posicionó a un costado de Remy.

— ¡LESBIANAAA…! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas, en el preciso momento en que alguien entraba a la oficina y el resto del equipo se tapaba los oídos. Remy al oír el grito de su jefe, una vez más despertó sobresaltada, cayéndose de la silla aterrizando en el mismo hombro de la vez anterior.

— ¡House! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?— Gritó Cuddy, mientras se acercaba rápidamente y le arrebataba el megáfono de las manos. Remy continuaba en el piso, debido al fuerte dolor que sentía, no solo en el hombro, la cabeza le retumbaba como si le fuese a explotar de un segundo a otro y en su oído izquierdo sentía un dolor agudo acompañado de un fuerte pitido. Dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor, no sabía si cogerse el hombro, o el oído o si decididamente debía ponerse de pie y arrojarle su silla en la cabeza a House. Mientras continuaba con sus divagaciones mentales, sintió como alguien se agachaba junto a ella, alzó un poco la vista y se topó con unos ojos _verde-azulados_que la miraban con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien?— Cameron había visto como House se había acercado hasta la Dra. Hadley con el megáfono, su primera reacción había sido el intentar impedirlo, pero por desgracia en cuanto había ingresado a la oficina House había lanzado un grito que le dejo zumbando los oídos. Sin más remedio había dejado que Cuddy se encargara de House mientras ella se dirigía directamente hasta la Dra. Hadley, para ver como se encontraba. En cuanto la morena alzó la vista de inmediato estudió su aspecto; su frente estaba ligeramente perlada de sudor, tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y una pequeña mueca de dolor cubría su rostro, a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo. También tomó nota mental de su labio partido, aunque sabía que eso no lo había ocasionado la caída no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Remy por su parte se había quedado algo desconcertada al ver a la rubia a su lado, y más aún al ver que parecía ser la única que se había preocupado por ella, ya que los demás parecían estar más interesados en la discusión que tenían sus jefes detrás de ella. La mayor parte de su sorpresa se debía a que, después de todo, la rubia nunca había tenido un especial interés en relacionarse con ella, es más: estaba segura que tenía algo en su contra a juzgar por las miradas o los comentarios que le lanzaba cuando estaban cerca. Otra vez sintió un dolor agudo perforando tanto su hombro como su oído, por lo que no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero lo disimulo lo mejor que pudo al percatarse que la rubia aún la observaba expectante; en ese momento recordó que aún no le había respondido su pregunta así que reuniendo fuerzas, tomó algo de aire_

— Sí, estoy bien…— Dijo intentando sonar segura, pero su voz se terminó por quebrar en la última frase, debido a otra punzada de dolor. Ganándose con ello, una mirada de escepticismo por parte de la rubia, por lo que agregó, — Quizá no tan bien, pero sobreviviré… _por un tiempo_— agregó eso último para sí misma, sin notar que la rubia la había escuchado.

"_sobreviviré…por un tiempo." _En cuanto Cameron escuchó esas palabras sintió como su corazón se encogía, tuvo ganas de abrazar a la morena, pero a pesar de ello se contuvo lo mejor que pudo y a cambio tomó delicadamente uno de los brazos de la morena y lo pasó por su hombro para ayudara a ponerse de pie, en un principio sintió como la morena se tensaba, pero un momento después se relajo y cooperó. En el momento en que la ayudaba a sentarse todos parecieron notarlas, pues dirigieron su vista hasta ellas y House y Cuddy dejaron de tirar del megáfono.

— ¿Dra. Hadley, se encuentra bien?— Cuddy se acercó a ella esperando recibir una respuesta negativa, para tener una excusa con la cual golpear a House con el bastón, pero sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, era la salud de uno de sus doctores después de todo.

— Si, no es nada— pero al ver el gesto de Cameron rodó los ojos y agregó, - Solo me duele un poco el hombro y el oído, pero más tarde tomaré algo para el dolor.

— Debería dejar que alguien la examiné, podría ser algo más grave— Continúo Cuddy.

— Lo tendré en cuenta— Remy tenía la esperanza de que ya dejaran de mirarla como si fuese un bicho en exhibición, solo esperaba que cortaran el tema. Taub, por una vez en la vida, notó que ella estaba incomoda y decidió intervenir antes de que rodara alguna cabeza.

— ¿No se supone que tenemos un caso?— dijo haciendo que todos se girasen hacia él, al tiempo que recibía una mirada de agradecimiento de Remy. —Además, ¿No se suponía que nos iban a explicar porque 'se traslado la caza'?— Ante esto último Cuddy lo miró desconcertada y Cameron al fin desvió su vista de Remy y la fijó en él.

— Si, ahora nos debes explicar porque se traslado la caza a otro lugar, ¿Fue para evitar la matanza de cierto ex-patito?— House apuntó acusatoriamente a Cameron con una mano, mientras que con la otra mano se apoyaba en el hombro lastimado de Remy, para estar más cerca de Cameron y así intimidarla. Remy apretó, inconscientemente, la mano de Cameron (pues cuando la ayudo a sentarse la había cogido de la mano y luego había 'olvidado' soltarla), mientras contenía la respiración y cerraba los ojos; por causa del dolor que le ocasionó el tener un peso extra en su hombro. Cameron al notarlo le envió una breve mirada de preocupación para transformarla de inmediato en una de ira al voltearse a ver a su jefe.

— House, el que Chase haya renunciado a trabajar en tu equipo no quiere decir que sea por mi causa ¿Entendido?— Le dijo mordazmente mientras le daba un ligero empujón, para que dejase de apoyarse en su colega. — Y si quieres saber algo pregúntaselo a él, en lugar de inventar idioteces – Agregó en el mismo tono, al ver que House iba a abrir la boca para decir algo.

Por un momento todos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos a Cameron, ya que nadie le había visto hablar de ese modo y muchos menos a House, bueno exceptuando a Foreman quien solo los observaba divertido. House por su parte solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se fue a sentar al extremo opuesto de la mesa refunfuñando sobre el mal humor de las mujeres en cierta fecha del mes. Las chicas solo rodaron los ojos y lo dejaron estar, para evitar que siguiera hablando.

Cuddy se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie justo en el extremo opuesto al de House. –- Bueno, como House ya les informó, a su manera, Chase decidió abandonar el equipo y aceptó el puesto como jefe cirujano y, en vista de que el equipo ahora tiene un integrante menos he decidido que la Dra. Cameron se reincorpore al equipo.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Cameron, la cual solo permanecía en silencio. Al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ellos se sintió incomoda y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar en su departamento descansando. De haber podido se habría golpeado a sí misma, pero seguramente pensarían que se había vuelto loca… bueno, era probable que ya lo estuviesen pensando, y no los culpaba, ni ella misma entendía como había llegado a aceptar la proposición que le había hecho Cuddy hace unos minutos atrás.

**- Flash Back -**

Cameron se encontraba en su oficina terminando de revisar las últimas fichas médicas del día, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba revisando permitió el ingreso del visitante con un suave – Adelante…

— Dra. Cameron lamento interrumpirla, pero la Dra. Cuddy me pidió que le dijera que fuese de inmediato a su oficina – Cameron observó al asistente de Cuddy, que estaba de pie frente a ella, y se pregunto de forma interna porque no la había llamado por teléfono, en lugar de recorrer medio hospital solo para decirle eso.

–- Esta bien, iré en un momento. –- Respondió saliendo de su aturdimiento –-Gracias. –- él solo asintió con la cabeza y abandonó la oficina.

Ordenó un poco las carpetas que tenía sobre su escritorio y salió de su oficina rumbo a la de la decana. Por el camino se fue pensando para que la podía necesitar Cuddy, solo esperaba que no fuese para que se quedara más tiempo ayudando, ya que solo quería irse a su casa a descansar. Mientras se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, sintió como alguien la chocaba por un costado, ocasionando que casi se cayera. Luego de trastabillar un poco logró mantenerse a salvo afirmándose de una pared. Desde ahí observó desconcertada, como la Dra. Hadley pasaba hecha un bólido hasta las escaleras, por un momento se enfadó porque ni siquiera se había disculpado, pero cuando procesó algo que la morena iba mascullando y que sonó más o menos a _"Cuando lo vea seré yo la que lo persiga con el megáfono por el hospital…" _No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y negar con la cabeza. Seguramente House tenía algo que ver con eso.

Continuó su camino sin mayores problemas, cuando llegó a la oficina de Cuddy, tocó suavemente la puerta para anunciar su llegada, ya que Cuddy parecía absorta leyendo una carpeta.

–- Permiso, Buenos días Dra. Cuddy –- dijo con voz suave, mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación –- Su asistente me dijo que necesitaba conversar conmigo.

–- Buenos días, Dra. Cameron –- respondió Cuddy dejando la carpeta a un lado y sentándose más correctamente, haciendo un gesto para que Cameron se sentara –- Verás ayer por la noche el Dr. Chase renunció a su puesto, en el equipo de House –- _"¿renunció?"_ Cameron alzó las cejas sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír, pero se mantuvo en silencio –- Él tomó el puesto como jefe cirujano –- aclaró al ver el gesto de Cameron –- De manera que quedó un puesto libre en el equipo de House –- Cameron sintió como su estomago dio un vuelco, no estaba segura si quería seguir escuchando el resto, por un momento deseo que la llamaran de forma urgente desde la Sala de Emergencias, pero nada de eso pasó así que continuo escuchando temiéndose lo peor –- Y antes de que House se entere de esto y arme un escándalo, porque su equipo se va a quedar con una persona menos otra vez… y arme otro más para contratar a alguien, quisiera que tú tomaras ese lugar y regresaras al equipo.

Las últimas diez palabras quedaron haciendo eco en la mente de Cameron, la cual estaba en una especie de shock mirando a Cuddy. _"¿En serio me pidió eso?"_ Pensó luego de un rato mientras apartaba la mirada de Cuddy. Parpadeó un poco confusa y redirigió su vista a la de la decana.

–- ¿Es en serio…? –- Preguntó finalmente impregnando de incredulidad cada palabra, en respuesta solo recibió una inclinación de cabeza –- ¿Sabe el lío que armaría House si acepto? Sería cien veces peor que si le dice simplemente que Chase se fue. Además ¿Qué hay de la Sala de Emergencias? No puedo simplemente irme de un día para otro –- dijo con una leve nota de histeria en la voz, sin detenerse a tomar aire.

Cuddy la observó algo sorprendida, pero luego de unos segundos suavizó su expresión. La reacción de Cameron era comprensible, estaban hablando de House después de todo.

–- Sé que puede sonar como algo desquiciado, pero después de todo lo que hizo para remplazar al equipo anterior no me imagino lo que hará ahora para reemplazar a Chase. – Comenzó tranquilamente intentando convencerla –- Además tú ya pasaste por eso en una ocasión, y sabes lidiar con House, estoy segura que esto es más interesante que la Sala de Emergencias. Además… –- Añadió al ver que Cameron iba a decir algo –- si no quieres dejar tu puesto actual, puedes trabajar en el equipo de House solo cuando tengan un caso y seguir dirigiendo la Sala de Emergencias el resto del tiempo. Por supuesto recibirías tus pagos correspondientes a ambos puestos. –- terminó de decirle con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

–- Chase y yo rompimos hace poco… –- Comenzó a decir Cameron en voz baja, sin mirar a Cuddy, sabía que si la miraba las cosas no saldrían del todo bien para ella –- No me sentiría del todo cómoda trabajando ahí… sería como si lo reemplazara y aunque, de hecho eso es lo que estaría haciendo, House le daría vuelta a las cosas y_

–- Dra. Cameron, sé lo delicada que es la situación, pero sabe que no le pediría esto si no fuese necesario –- Le dijo Cuddy mientras le dirigía una mirada acongojada. Interiormente Cameron se preguntó porque sería tan necesario que fuese ella la que llenara el espacio en blanco, pero sabía que Cuddy no la pondría en eso por nada o eso quería creer –- ¿Aceptas? –- Cameron la miró a los ojos y al ver la súplica en ellos, no le quedó más remedio que asentir. –- Excelente –- dijo mientras sonreía y se ponía de pie –- Lo mejor será que vayamos a darle 'la noticia' a House antes de que arme un escándalo.

"_Sabía que la conversación no terminaría en algo bueno" _Pensó Cameron poniéndose de pie, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y suspiraba.

**- End Flash Back-–**

–- ¡REGRESÓ UN PATITO! –- Todos los que estaban en la sala dieron un ligero salto por el grito que había dado House, ya que, al recuperarse del 'shock' inicial, había encendido nuevamente el megáfono.

–- Dame eso –- luego de arrancarle el megáfono de las manos y de darle una mirada airada, Cuddy se aclaró la voz y prosiguió –- a partir de mañana la Dra. Cameron trabajara con el equipo cada vez que se les sea asignado un caso y el resto del tiempo seguirá cumpliendo sus 'obligaciones' como jefa de la Sala de Emergencias. ¿Entendido? –- Preguntó a nadie en particular, pero asegurándose de que House la hubiese escuchado –- Bien, en ese caso me retiro. –- dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, una vez ahí se giró y le dijo a House: –- ah, House y si me entero de que estás molestando a Cameron con temas que no sean laborales, te subiré tus horas de clínica al doble y me asegurare de que no puedas ver 'The L Word' ¿Queda claro?

–- Yo nunca molestaría a la pequeña Cameron con esas cosas, ya sabes: soy un profesional –- dijo haciéndose el inocente, pero al ver que Cuddy lo miraba alzando una ceja, se cruzo de brazos y le dijo: –- eres una aguafiestas.

Luego de que Cuddy se fuera todos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, el cual fue roto por House. –- Bueno, ya que mi mami nos dejo tranquilos… Taub, ve a hacer mis horas de clínica, Foreman ve a ver si hay algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad, el resto puede hacer lo que quiera, pero si van a hacer algo _interesante_ me traen una grabación- dijo eso último mientras miraba a Remy y Cameron, las cuales en respuesta solo le giraron los ojos. –- Foreman y Taub se pusieron de pie para hacer lo que House les había dicho, cuando Remy habló.

–- Espera, ¿No tenemos un caso? –- Dijo mirando a House con los ojos entrecerrados, él solo la miró fingiendo inocencia. –- ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios me llamaste por la mañana?

–- No quería que te perdieras la diversión –- respondió él moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos –- oh, vamos treinta y uno no me dirás que no te alegra haber estado aquí para la gran noticia ¿o sí? –- Iba a decir algo más al ver como ella solo lo miraba cada vez más enojada, cuando Cameron dijo:

–- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya sabías que esto sucedería? –- preguntó algo desconcertada. Sin embargo House solo le dio una sonrisa enigmática, mientras salía cojeando de la sala y se perdía por el pasillo.

**ºººº**

**Bien, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo (y que les haya gustado). Creo que ahora las cosas ya están más claras y lo del salto en el tiempo dejó de tener importancia. **

**Por cierto, esto debí decirlo en la nota inicial del primer capítulo, pero… lo olvide. **

**Creo que quizá los personajes pueden estar un poco OOC, pero estoy haciendo lo posible para que no sea así, pero de cualquier manera me disculpo, aunque supongo que es necesario que sean así en el fic, de lo contrarío mi malvada mente me habría dicho otra cosa XD. **

**Como sea, prometí que los capítulos serían más largos que el inicial y espero haber cumplido, porque planeo que el resto de los capítulos sean tan largos como este. Otro detalle que considero muy importante: Aún no estoy segura de si actualizaré todas las semanas o cada dos semanas, si ahora actualicé luego de una semana fue para compensar, de alguna manera, el corto capitulo anterior, pero como dije 'no sé si será así siempre'.**

**En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**Bye!**


	3. Ayuda, Quiebre

**Disclaimer:**

_House MD, no me pertenece en lo absoluto, ni la serie, ni los personajes. Tampoco escribo esta historia con fines lucrativos, porque si lo hiciera creo que moriría de hambre xD. Simplemente escribo está historia por morbo LOL, no, ya en serio, solo escribo esta historia como modo de liberar mi imaginación y para compartir con ustedes lo que mi mente alberga. Y, aunque ni House MD, ni sus personajes me pertenezcan, esta historia es mía, por muy desastrosa que pueda quedar, es mía y estoy orgullosa de eso. Así que si la ven en cualquier otro lugar considérenla un plagio, pues yo solo la publicaré aquí. _

_ºººº_

**Hello people!**

**Espero que estén todos bien. **

**Antes de decir algo más, quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que han leído esto que he osado llamar fic, en verdad el saber que hay "alguien" tras la pantalla leyendo esto me hace feliz, así que… ¡Gracias por ello!**

**Ahora bien, tomé la decisión de publicar cada dos semanas, pero aún así vengo con un retraso… importante. Me disculpo por eso, sin embargo tengo un motivo: surgieron unas ideas en mi mente y, a pesar de que la mayoría las desvié hacia la creación de otro fic, hubieron otras que simplemente no pude desviar. De manera que estuve algo atascada viendo como encajar correctamente esas ideas dentro del fic. No sé utilizar muy bien la página de FanFiction por lo que dejaré aquí escrito algo que variará de lo que escribí en mi primera nota:**

Si bien omití los episodios desde "Emancipation" hasta "Saviors" habrán_ situaciones_ de los mismos dentro del fic, pero las incluiré (ligeramente modificadas) como flashback, de modo que sabrán cuales fueron. Espero no confundirles más de la cuenta, pero si sucede me avisan mediante un review y les resuelvo sus dudas.-

**Oh, cierto. También había olvidado decir esto: Como es un fic de House, obviamente van a aparecer términos médicos, medicinas, instrumentos médicos y cosas así. Personalmente no manejo el tema de forma… profesional, así que si me equivoco en algo… se podría decir que Internet tiene la culpa, ya que me he respaldado con eso xD. **

**Aclarado el punto, comencemos:**

**3**

**ºººº**

"_¿Perderme la diversión?" _pensó Remy con ira, luego de procesar lo que House le había dicho _"Si, seguro que me divierte, sobretodo en la parte en que me gritó con el megáfono y me golpee nuevamente el hombro"_ ante este último pensamiento posó lentamente su mano derecha en el hombro lastimado, pero la retiró de inmediato al sentir como el dolor incrementaba. Por desgracia al hacerlo se golpeó la mano con el borde de la mesa y emitió un pequeño quejido a causa del dolor. Notó como Cameron volteo a verla, por lo que desvió la vista de inmediato.

Cameron se había quedado mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta, el pasillo por donde House había desaparecido. Realmente no comprendía la mente de House, al menos no en esos momentos… le había quedado claro que él ya sabía que eso sucedería, pero no entendía porque estaba tan tranquilo, definitivamente eso no se podía significar nada bueno. Salió de sus pensamientos al oír un ligero golpe seguido de un leve quejido, dirigió su vista hasta donde había provenido el ruido y se ruborizo un poco al ver que quien lo había emitido había sido la Dra. Hadley, pues había olvidado por completo que había alguien más en la sala.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó por segunda vez desde que había ingresado a esa habitación.

— Si, si… solo me golpee la mano, eso es todo — le respondió ella torpemente, pero luego de sentir un poco de dolor en el hombro agregó — Aunque creo que lo mejor será que tome algo para el dolor — dicho esto comenzó a ponerse lentamente de pie.

— Creo que lo mejor será que alguien te examine, si me lo permites puedo hacerlo yo — le dijo al ver como hacia una pequeña mueca al mover el hombro izquierdo.

— humn… yo…— Remy se había quedado muda, debido a la sorpresa, no esperaba que Cameron le ofreciera aquello. — No, así está bien, solo iré a tomar algo para el dolor y… — Estaba por decir algo más cuando un pequeño mareo la invadió, así que cerró los ojos mientras se estabilizaba sujetándose de la mesa. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, sintió como Cameron la cogía del brazo derecho, así que abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con los de la rubia.

— Pues a mí me parece que no estás bien — le dijo Cameron con voz firme, mientras la miraba con dulzura y preocupación _"cielos, si que puede llegar a ser terca"_ pensó para sí misma al ver que la morena abría la boca para rebatirle — vamos, solo permíteme revisarte para asegurarme que no es nada grave. — Luego de mirar brevemente a su alrededor agregó: — No tomará mucho tiempo, podemos ir hasta la clínica, ahí tendremos lo necesario en caso de que lo necesitemos.

Remy suspiró al ver que la rubia no cedería y, sin más remedio que aceptar, asintió en silencio mientras se dejaba guiar hasta una sala libre de la clínica, ya que como Cameron había dicho ahí tendrían más privacidad y tendrían los medicamentos a mano. Una vez ahí Cameron le pidió que tomase asiento en la _camilla_ y le ayudó a quitarse tanto la bata como la camisa que traía puesta, teniendo cuidado de no mover demasiado su brazo. En cuanto terminó con eso sintió como Remy se estremeció.

— Lo siento, sé que hace frío, pero intentaré tardarme lo menos posible— dijo mientras, colgaba las prendas en un perchero y dirigía su vista al hombro de la morena. Tal como había sospechado la zona estaba algo inflamada y ligeramente enrojecida, posó una de sus manos en el lugar para examinarla. Remy sintió que el dolor aumentaba por lo que tensó la mandíbula, en un intento de evitar ponerse en evidencia, pero de cualquier manera Cameron lo notó, por lo que palpó la zona con delicadeza y retiró su mano suavemente, para no ocasionarle molestias. — Tienes un _esguince_ — le informó mientras suspiraba, recibiendo una miraba algo contrariada por parte de la morena, a causa del diagnostico —Al parecer es de _grado I_, pero de cualquier manera lo mejor será hacerte un examen para descartar una _fractura o un desgarre_ más grave.-

Remy no quería armar tanto escándalo por una simple caída, vale, le dolía, pero no quería que Cameron siguiera destilando su compasión sobre ella, ni siquiera entendía porque le prestaba tanta atención, como si en verdad estuviese preocupada. _"Si claro, sueña Remy"_ sacudió un poco la cabeza para aclarar un poco su mente. — No es necesario, solo…

— Es necesario— la interrumpió Cameron mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba con el ceño fruncido. — Sé que los doctores son los peores pacientes, pero tienes que cooperar.

— Tú también eres doctora — le señaló Remy haciendo un mohín de niña pequeña. Al verlo Cameron sonrió.

— Lo sé, es por eso que te digo que debes cooperar— Respondió suavemente, Remy le iba a rebatir cuando sintió un nuevo escalofrío, no entendía porque tenía tanto frío desde que se despertó _"Debe ser la resaca"_ se dijo a si misma. — Lo siento— cuando Cameron dijo eso ella la miró sin comprender, pero no esperaba que se hubiese quitado su bata y la pusiera sobre ella. —Lo mejor será que…— Cameron se detuvo en medio de la frase, pues mientras le ponía su bata a Remy había rozado su cuello, notando algo extraño. De inmediato dirigió su mano a la frente de Remy, la cual solo la seguía mirando confundida. — Tienes fiebre— informó con voz grave, — Eso no lo ocasiona tu hombro ¿A parte de la fiebre has sentido alguna otra molestia? — preguntó mientras la cogía del rostro y le examinaba los ojos con una _linterna de lápiz_, que sacó del bolsillo de su bata.

— No, es decir… si, o sea, quizás, es solo que…— Suspiró un poco y cerró los ojos, estaba divagando, pero no se le hacía fácil decidir si algo de lo que sentía se debía o no a las 'consecuencias' de la noche anterior y tampoco iba a explicar nada.

— No estoy aquí para juzgarte, estoy aquí para ayudarte Remy— Cuando escucho esas palabras Remy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era la primera vez que alguien en el hospital la llamaba por su primer nombre de manera tan natural. Se topó con los ojos de Cameron y sintió una sacudida en el estomago, desvió la vista de sus ojos, en esos momentos no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Nadie la había mirado de esa manera, bueno… nadie a parte de sus padres. Sus ojos solo reflejaban preocupación y cariño, no sabía porque, pero Cameron estaba preocupada por ella y la quería ayudar. Se mordió el labio aún mientras pensaba, pero sintió una mano de Cameron en su mejilla.

Cameron la miraba con incertidumbre, sabía que 'Trece' era alguien 'misteriosa', y no hablaba de ella nunca, al menos no mientras pudiera evitarlo, pero en verdad estaba preocupada por ella, era algo que, simplemente, no podía (ni quería) evitar. Hace unos minutos solo se dedicaba a observarla, no sabía de dónde había salido la idea de llamarla por su nombre, pero le pareció que era lo indicado, es decir, ese era su nombre después de todo ¿no? 'Trece' siempre le pareció demasiado… bueno, simplemente no le gustaba. Mientras la miraba notó como se mordía el labio inferior justo en la zona que tenía lastimada. Al parecer ella no lo había notado, pero si seguía así se abriría la herida. Sin detenerse a pensarlo dirigió su mano hasta la mejilla de la castaña.

— No hagas eso, te puedes abrir la herida – _"¿Abrir la herida?"_ Remy la miró algo confundida, por lo que posó su pulgar en esa zona y agregó — tu labio, no lo muerdas o abrirás _esa_ herida — Remy automáticamente dejo de morderse el labio. Y al ver que Cameron la continuaba mirando a la espera de una respuesta dirigió su vista al piso sintiéndose incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Cameron sabía que la morena se encontraba incomoda por el tema que estaban hablando. Sabía que la morena estaba pasando por una situación difícil y por lo que se rumoreaba por el hospital, no estaba precisamente afrontando las cosas de la mejor manera, es por eso mismo que se negaba a dar marcha atrás. Había algo en _ella_ que se lo impedía.

Ínterin Remy tenía una batalla mental consigo misma, no sabía porque, pero había algo en la rubia que le hacía querer confiar y decirle lo que le había sucedido anoche y todo de ella. Al darse cuenta de esto, se asustó, el sentir eso no estaba bien ¿o sí? después de todo casi no conocía a la rubia en lo absoluto. Aún mientras le daba vuelta a esto vio como la rubia suspiraba y se daba la vuelta para alejarse de ella. Sin poderlo evitar, en un acto reflejo, la cogió de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera. No quería alejar a la única persona que, hasta el momento, había demostrado una mínima preocupación por ella.

Al ver que la morena no le respondía, Cameron había suspirado resignada y se había girado para buscar un _soporte de hombro_ para inmovilizar parcialmente el brazo de Remy e impedir que se hiciera más daño, cuando había sentido que ella la cogía de la muñeca impidiéndole avanzar, se había girado hacia ella mirándola con cierta sorpresa en su rostro, pero su gesto se había suavizado de inmediato al ver a la morena, pues esta se encontraba con la mirada clavada en el piso, gesto que la hacía parecer más vulnerable de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar alguna vez. Vio como la morena tomaba aire y suspiraba.

— Yo… no estoy- no estoy segura de si lo que siento se debe a… algún síntoma de al-guna enfermedad— Remy murmuró, en forma titubeante, aún sin levantar la vista y sin soltar a Cameron — Es solo que a-anoche yo… — Se detuvo insegura de cómo continuar con la oración, ya que, a pesar de que quería confiar en la rubia, se le hacía muy difícil exteriorizar sus pensamientos. Por no mencionar que se le dificultaba demasiado hablar de la vida que llevaba actualmente, ya que no se sentía orgullosa de cómo estaba sobrellevando las cosas y si hablaba de ello lo más probable es que terminara por quebrarse frente a Cameron y tampoco quería eso. _"¿Y ahora qué?" _pensó con angustia, mientras cerraba los ojos y liberaba a Cameron de su agarre.

Cameron pareció percatarse de las dificultades que estaba teniendo Remy, así que lentamente dio unos pasos hasta ella y la abrazó lo mas suavemente que le fue posible y, teniendo cuidado de no ocasionarle molestias en su hombro lastimado, le acaricio lentamente la espalda y el cabello, mientras sentía como ella lentamente le devolvía el abrazo.

Al comienzo Remy se había sorprendido por la acción de la rubia, pero cuando sintió la calidez de su abrazo, se lo regresó lentamente dándose cuenta de que, quizá, ese abrazo era todo lo que venía necesitando desde hace mucho tiempo y, a pesar de que había intentado resistirse, finalmente terminó por quebrarse. Sus lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos de forma silenciosa, sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlas, empapando con ellas el hombro de Cameron, quien solo seguía sosteniéndola, mientras la reconfortaba con sus caricias, las cuales le recordaban las, que alguna vez, había recibido de sus padres.

El pensar en eso hizo que liberase, de forma involuntaria, un ligero sollozo. No solo estaba llorando por su situación actual, también estaba llorando porque ahora entendía mejor que nunca lo que tuvo que pasar su madre. La angustia, el miedo, todo. No debería haber odiado a su madre por algo que no podía controlar, el solo pensar que lo había hecho, el pensar que quizá _ella_ sabía que la odiaba la hacía sentir atormentada… No pudo evitar pensar que merecía el resultado positivo en esa prueba.

Por su parte Allison solo sostenía a Remy, mientras se preguntaba qué podía hacer para ayudarla a sentirse mejor, no la quería importunar, ni hacerla sentir incomoda, pero tampoco quería dejarla sola. Desde la primera vez que la había visto le había parecido una persona _muy_ fuerte, pero ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos también creyó comprender esa aura de melancolía que parecía rodearla. Pensaba en eso, cuando sintió el sollozo que emitió, así que la estrecho más fuertemente entre sus brazos, sin olvidar tener cuidado con su hombro, para hacerle saber que, a pesar de que no se conocían, ella estaba ahí y no pensaba dejarla caer. Después de todo seguía siendo humana y como tal sus fuerzas también tenían un límite.

Permanecieron en esa posición por largos minutos. Ninguna dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, el silencio solo era roto en forma ocasional por algún sollozo involuntario por parte de Remy. Cada una estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, pero siendo plenamente consciente de la presencia de la otra.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Cameron sintió como Remy se relajaba entre sus brazos y detenía su llanto, pero a pesar de eso no rompió el abrazo, quería esperar a que la morena lo hiciera cuando lo creyera necesario. Sin embargo se preocupó un poco cuando, aún en el abrazo, la morena se estremeció a causa de la fiebre que tenía. _"Solo espero que no haya empeorado"_ pensó con angustia.

Se sentía realmente cómoda estando entre los brazos de Cameron ¿Quién lo diría? Hace unos minutos atrás, pensaba que no le agradaba a la rubia y ahora estaba ahí abrazada a ella luego de haber llorado. _"Quizá solo sintió lastima"_ se dijo amargamente, pero luego recordó la mirada que le había dado hace un rato sonrió internamente. No era lastima, estaba segura. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerla y recordó porque estaban ahí en primer lugar, muy a su pesar decidió romper el abrazo, aún estando insegura de cómo iba actuar frente a Cameron. Cuando se alejó de Cameron, lo primero que vio fue su mirada preocupada clavada en ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó suavemente, mientras estudiaba a Remy con la mirada y le secaba algunas lágrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas. Remy solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir una punzada en su hombro. Cameron le rodó los ojos y sonrió de medio lado — Espera un momento, voy a buscar algo para tu hombro — se dirigió a un armario que estaba a su espalda y comenzó a buscar un _soporte_, cuando lo encontró se dirigió hasta unos cajones y sacó de ahí una _ampolleta_ y una _jeringa_. — Bien, ya que no te quieres hacer ningún examen vamos a utilizar esto, pero si para mañana no hay mejorías… — dijo mientras dejaba las cosas a un lado.

— ¿Si para mañana no hay mejorías…? — repitió Remy, en espera de que Cameron continuase.

— Si para mañana no hay mejoras, vas a ver parte de lo que aprendí cuando trabaje con House — dijo Cameron mientras terminaba de preparar la _jeringa_ y sacaba el aire de la misma. Remy se iba a estremecer fingiendo terror, pero se vio interrumpida por un escalofrío genuino. Cameron alzó una ceja y sonrío — ¿Ves? Tu subconsciente lo sabe…

— No me quiero hacer ningún examen, solo fue una… — Remy iba a seguir rebatiendo, pero se vio interrumpida por un _termómetro _que Allison le puso en la boca. Le dirigió una mirada turbada, ante la cual Cameron rió.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo mientras detenía a Remy, la cual intentaba sacarse el _termómetro_ — Debo saber tu temperatura, no sabré si mejoras si no puedo comparar los resultados más tarde. — mientras decía esto retiró la bata de Remy y le comenzó a colocar el _soporte_, pasándolo suavemente por su brazo evitando hacer movimientos bruscos. Luego de cruzarlo frente a su pecho y de asegurarlo, le volvió a sobreponer la bata y le quitó el _termómetro_ — ¿Está bien así, no te incomoda? — le pregunto refiriéndose al _soporte_.

— Si, está bien — Cameron la miro alzando las cejas — Esta vez es en serio — terminó rodando los ojos.

— De acuerdo — Acepto ella, mientras sonreía, luego dirigió su vista al _termómetro_ — por cierto tienes _39º _de… — se vio interrumpida por un sorpresivo bostezo _"olvidaba lo cansada que estaba"_ pensó mientras se tapaba la boca. — Lamento eso…

— No, está bien… — respondió la castaña, mientras se fijaba mejor en el aspecto de Cameron; en verdad lucía cansada — Soy yo quien lo siente, solo te he causado molestias desde que…

— No es ninguna molestia — comentó interrumpiéndola, no quería que ella pensara que lo era, porque no era así. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que recordó algo, cuando cogió la _jeringa_ que había dejado a un lado — ¿Andas en automóvil?— preguntó, desconcertando a la morena frente a ella.

— Si…— respondió aún con duda _"¿A qué vino eso?"_

— mmm… — la rubia se mordió un poco el labio mientras pensaba, hasta que finalmente dijo — ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu departamento? — sugirió un tanto insegura de la respuesta que recibiría.

— ¿Por qu…? — Remy comenzó a preguntar, pero se vio interrumpida por Cameron.

— Tendrás que tomarte el resto del día para descansar, ya que estoy segura que _esto _te ocasionara sueño— dijo mientras blandía la jeringa con el medicamento— pero no puedes irte por tu cuenta, podrías tener un accidente.

— ¿El resto del día? — Preguntó con algo de sorna— Acabo de llegar… no creo que a Cuddy le haga mucha gracia que me retire antes de tiempo — le dijo mientras pensaba en la posible reacción de Cuddy, sobre todo después que la encontrara con _la intravenosa_ hace un tiempo atrás. — Aunque en realidad no tenemos un caso, pero…

— No creo que Cuddy se oponga a que te tomes el día libre, no después de lo que hizo House con el… — se interrumpió de inmediato mientras fruncía el ceño y dejaba la jeringa, aún intacta, a un lado — había olvidado examinarte el oído ¿Sientes algún dolor? — preguntó, mientras tomaba suavemente el rostro de Remy y lo ladeaba un poco para tener una mejor vista, olvidando de que estaban hablando hace un momento.

— Es soportable — Respondió Remy dando un respingo al sentir el _otoscopio_ introducirse en su oído. Cameron la miró con las cejas alzadas y le dijo.

— Eso no me parece soportable — luego negó con la cabeza murmurando — _House es un idiota_. Te recetaré_ otosporín_, para evitar un daño mayor, ahora solo lo tienes algo inflamado, pero se podría poner peor si _lo_ ignoramos. — dijo en tono de voz normal, mientras volvía a coger la _jeringa_ y apartaba un poco la bata a Remy.

Al ver las intenciones de Cameron, Remy se tensó un poco y se apartó, en forma inconsciente. Cameron alzó una ceja mientras la miraba interrogante, luego desvió la vista a la jeringa y preguntó:

— ¿No eres alérgica al _aceclofenaco_, cierto? — Remy solo negó con la cabeza en respuesta — ¿Entonces por qué…?

— Por nada, fue solo… un… impulso — dijo algo titubeante _"¿Por qué me alejo? No es como si no me hubiesen inyectado antes…"_

— De acuerdo — desinfectó la zona con algo de alcohol y le puso de forma delicada la inyección, observó de reojo como Remy cerraba los ojos y aguantaba la respiración, contrajo un poco el rostro por la extrañeza que aquello le provocó — ya puedes respirar otra vez — le dijo mientras extraía la _aguja_ y presionaba un algodón en el lugar — ¿Seguro estás bien? — agregó mientras la morena hacia una mueca en dirección a la _jeringa_ que acababa de lanzar a la basura. Todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue un asentimiento. Aún algo intranquila recuperó la camisa de la morena y le apartó completamente la bata.

Remy al sentir que era despojada de la bata salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada hasta Cameron, quien sostenía su camisa en una mano y la bata en la otra, al notarlo se sonrojó un poco.

— Lo siento, estaba… distraída — retiró su camisa de la mano de Cameron y se la comenzó a poner lentamente_. "Oh, genial"_ pensó al cabo de un rato mientras rodaba los ojos y bufaba frustrada. Se había dado cuenta que no podía ponerse la camisa correctamente, al menos no sin causarse un dolor en el hombro. _"Estúpido hombro"_ pensó mirando su hombro con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — dijo mirándola divertida, pero al mismo tiempo algo preocupada.

— Ehh…— Remy se sonrojó una vez más, al comienzo estuvo tentada a decir que no, pero sabía que no podría con eso por si sola, suspiro dramáticamente al tiempo que asentía.

Cameron sonrío al ver el gesto de la castaña, se acercó hasta ella y le puso la camisa en forma correcta, teniendo especial cuidado al pasarla por sus hombros, cuando la hubo acomodado iba a abrocharle los botones, pero recordó algo.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó, mientras detenía el movimiento de sus manos y miraba interrogante a Remy.

— …— como toda respuesta recibió una mirada desconcertada _"¿Y bien qué?" _— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — preguntó finalmente mientras intentaba recordar si le había dicho algo y no le había puesto atención.

— uh, lo siento…— _"bien Allison, como si pudiera leerte la mente"_ Cameron sentía como su rostro ardía, así que bajo su vista y comenzó a abrochar los botones partiendo desde abajo, para que su sonrojo pasara desapercibido. — me refiero a si aceptas que te lleve hasta tu departamento o si te irás en… ¿taxi…?— terminó decir algo dudosa.

— oh…— la pregunta a Remy la había tomado por sorpresa — pero tú tienes que seguir con tu turno ¿no?

— En realidad mi turno terminó hace dos días— respondió sonriendo por la expresión de Remy.

— ¿Hace dos días? — Repitió totalmente desconcertada, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la rubia — ¿Por qué sigues aquí? — Preguntó sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Cameron

— Falta de voluntad, supongo— respondió encogiéndose de hombros, pero al ver el gesto de Remy se explicó — Cuddy me pidió un par de favores y no me pude negar y… bueno, después quise terminar con mi papeleo. —terminó restándole importancia, mientras terminaba de abotonar la camisa de Remy. — ¿Y bien? — repitió una vez más.

Remy por su parte se puso a pensar, en que haría, no es que le molestara que la rubia la llevase hasta su departamento, de hecho una parte de ella estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero por otro lado no estaba segura de querer regresar a su departamento. Sabía que si regresaba ahí lo último que haría sería descansar, aunque la verdad era que el medicamento le estaba dando sueño, aunque no estaba segura si solo se debía a eso, después de todo no es como si hubiese dormido bien los últimos… bueno, la verdad ya ni lo recordaba, sin embargo, en ese momento, había algo de lo que estaba totalmente segura.

"_No quiero estar sola" _pensó mientras miraba a Cameron, sin embargo sabía que no sería capaz de decirlo a viva voz, así que bajo la mirada y asintió.

**ºººººº**

**Bien, el aceclofenaco raramente, ok, muy raramente produce sueño, pero… esta es una de esas veces xD**

**No me había dado cuenta, pero he escrito Dra. Hadley, Trece y Remy, así como Cameron y Allison… no sabría darles una buena razón del porque de esto, pero… no lo sé, 'Trece' no me gusta como suena, prefiero como suena en inglés, pero en español… bueno, no me agrada, es por eso que escribo 'Remy' y no 'Trece'. Además encuentro que, en este fic, sería demasiado frío e impersonal utilizar el apelativo 'Trece' entre Cameron y Remy, eso sí considero que lo que quiero es tener una 'relación' cercana. Y lo de Dra. Hadley, bueno, al comienzo Cameron se dirigía de ese modo a Remy en su pensamientos (o en mi mundo personal XD) porque no tenía trato con ella, pero desde que… quiso acercarse más a ella… simplemente le 'nació' llamarla por su nombre, aunque eso ya lo vieron… Cameron/Allison vale, ahí sí que no tengo idea de porque lo hago, pero siendo sincera ya estoy tan rematadamente acostumbrada a que **_**casi**_** todos le digan Cameron que ya me suena como su nombre. Así que tal vez eso influyó… Anuque de cualquier manera creo que de ahora en adelante intentaré poner Allison en lugar de Cameron… para no ceder a favoritismos(?) de cualquier manera acepto sugerencias respecto a los nombres.**

**En fin eso, sería todo.**

**Espero encontrarlos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Bye!**


	4. En casa, Aclaraciones

**Disclaimer:**

_House MD, no me pertenece en lo absoluto, ni la serie, ni los personajes. Tampoco escribo esta historia con fines lucrativos, porque si lo hiciera creo que moriría de hambre xD. Simplemente escribo está historia por morbo LOL, no, ya en serio, solo escribo esta historia como modo de liberar mi imaginación y para compartir con ustedes lo que mi mente alberga. Y, aunque ni House MD, ni sus personajes me pertenezcan, esta historia es mía, por muy desastrosa que pueda quedar, es mía y estoy orgullosa de eso. Así que si la ven en cualquier otro lugar considérenla un plagio, pues yo solo la publicaré aquí. _

_ºººº_

**¡Hey!**

**Afuera llueve torrencialmente y creo que yo tengo mojado desde los lentes; hasta las zapatillas xD**

**En fin, ya que estoy en el trabajo y no tengo nada más que hacer (a parte de ver caer la lluvia desde mi ventana y preguntarme porque no nos envían a casa antes de que nos vuelvan a cerrar el paso) he decidido ponerme a escribir un poco, de lo contrario creo que subiré al segundo piso y saltaré desde ahí solo por hacer algo… Lo cual me recuerda que este fic comenzó por algo similar, mientras escuchaba "Thinking of you", y ahora que lo pienso no estoy segura de si incluir esa parte o si la pondré en el otro fic que, por el momento, tengo en pausa… hum, en fin, mejor comienzo a escribir xD**

**(Siglos después)**

**¡Terminé!**

**Así que les dejo el nuevo capitulo, pero antes que nada, les quiero agradecer a todo aquel que pase y lea esto, ¡en verdad se los agradezco mucho!**

**En fin, sin más preámbulos comencemos:**

**4**

**ºººº**

Minutos mas tarde, Cameron se encontraba conduciendo el automóvil de Remy, mientras se dirigía hasta el departamento de la morena para que esta descansara. Aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo, Cameron observó a Remy, la cual en ese momento intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos mientras estos insistían en cerrarse, Cameron sonrió tenuemente al ver esa imagen, pues ella, luego de preguntarle su dirección, le había pedido que descansara y que ella le avisaría una vez que hubiesen llegado, pero la morena se había negado diciéndole que no tenia sueño; realmente era terca.

La luz del semáforo cambió y ella reanudó su camino, quiso decir algo para romper el silencio que se cernía sobre ellas, que si bien no era incomodo, era algo que le preocupaba un poco, pues casi no habían intercambiado palabras desde que salieron de la clínica. Frunció un poco el entrecejo ante este pensamiento, la verdad es que la morena había estado actuando un poco extraño desde que salieron de la consulta.

**- Flash Back -**

— Bien, entonces lo mejor será que vallamos a avisarle a Cuddy que nos vamos— dijo luego de ver asentir a Remy — no creo que sea buena idea avisarle a House — murmuró mientras cogía ambas batas y se dirigía a la salida, sin embargo de detuvo en cuanto llegó a la puerta, notando que Remy no la seguía, caminó sobre sus pasos y se paró frente a la morena, que seguía sentada en la camilla mirando al vacío, y la observó con preocupación.

— ¿Qué va mal? — preguntó con suavidad, Remy dirigió la vista hacia ella, por un momento le pareció ver un atisbo de tristeza, pero fue rápidamente sustituido por su usual mirada, esa mirada que no reflejaba nada. Pareció dudar un momento, pero finalmente se puso de pie mientras dejaba salir un breve 'nada'

Sin más remedio que aceptar esa respuesta retomó su camino hacia el despacho de Cuddy caminando a la par de la morena. Cuando llegaron ahí golpeó suavemente la puerta, notando que la morena continuaba en su mundo personal.

— Adelante — la decana les permitió el paso mientras ordenaba algunos papeles que había estado leyendo, alzó las cejas ante la sorpresa que le ocasionó ver a las dos doctoras ingresar juntas a su despacho, pensó que quizá House se las había arreglado para ocasionar algún problema, pero cambió de idea cuando, detuvo su mirada en la Dra. Hadley, la cual parecía estar algo alejada de la realidad, _"¿Estará bajo los efectos de algún…?"_detuvo sus pensamientos, pues no le gustaban el curso que estaban tomando, en cambio se dirigió a Cameron— ¿Sucede algo Dra. Cameron?

— ehh… si. — Cameron se detuvo un momento, mientras ponía en orden sus ideas. La mirada que Cuddy le había dado a Remy no le había agradado del todo. — Venía a avisarle que ya me voy a retirar y que regresaré mañana, adem…

— Puedes tomarte un poco más de tiempo, a House aún no se le ha asignado ningún caso y sé que no has descansado los días que te corresponden— interrumpió Cuddy, aliviada de que no estuviese ahí por House, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada un tanto culpable, después de todo, el que no hubiese descansado lo correspondido, en gran medida, se había debido a ella.

—ehh, así está bien, pero si cambio de opinión se lo haré saber, gracias— Al ver que Cuddy dirigía una mirada un tanto curiosa a la morena que se mantenía en silencio, agregó —sin embargo también le venía a avisar que… la… Dra. Hadley se va a ausentar del hospital el resto del día— terminó de decir, no estando muy segura de cómo debía llamar a la morena, antes la había llamado por su nombre, pero después de todo no era como si ella se lo hubiese permitido.

— ¿Y a que se debería eso? — preguntó Cuddy mientras miraba con curiosidad a la Dra. Hadley, lo normal habría sido que ella hablara, no Cameron.

Sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de su joven empleada, ante este hecho frunció el ceño, en un claro gesto de contrariedad. Cameron por su parte posó una de sus manos en el brazo de Remy consiguiendo que esta la mirase.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó observándola atentamente.

— Si...— respondió mientras apartaba sutilmente a Cameron. Luego dirigió su vista a Cuddy— Me voy a retirar a mi casa, porque desde lo de House no me siento muy bien, además la Dra. Cameron, me recetó un medicamento que... produce sueño— termino de decir mientras suprimía un bostezo.— Así que lo mejor será que me retiré, de cualquier manera no es como si tuviésemos mucho que hacer, después de todo no tenemos ningún caso — terminó de decir con cierta indiferencia, suprimiendo el impulso de encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — dijo Cuddy dirigiéndose a Cameron, la cual solo asintió algo confundida, después de todo Remy había sido clara en lo que había dicho— De acuerdo en ese caso no hay problemas, puede tomarse el día libre— luego de una breve pausa, en la que nadie dijo ni hizo nada, agregó — Bueno, si eso es todo, espero que pasen un buen día.

— Gracias, nos vemos mañana — dijo Cameron, mientras Remy solo hacía una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Las doctoras salieron juntas de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. Se dirigieron hasta los vestuarios a buscar sus pertenencias y desde ahí se fueron hasta el estacionamiento, sin intercambiar ninguna palabra de por medio. Cameron observaba de reojo a Remy la cual iba moviendo distraídamente un juego de llaves entre sus manos y parecía estar de vuelta en 'su mundo personal'.

Llegaron al automóvil de la morena y esta le tendió las llaves luego desactivar la alarma y quitar los seguros. Una vez dentro del automóvil, Cameron le preguntó por su dirección a Remy la cual le respondió de forma breve después de ahogar un bostezo.

— Deberías descansar — le sugirió suavemente Cameron, mientras la observaba pasarse las manos por el rostro, al tiempo que encendía el motor — me puedo hacer cargo desde acá, una vez que llegue a tu departamento te puedo despertar.

— Así está bien — Respondió Remy, con tono neutro, mientras desviaba la mirada hasta su respectiva ventana, sin ver realmente nada. — No tengo sueño.

— ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó, debido a la forma en que había respondió la morena

— Si, seguro... No es nada — le dirigió un a breve sonrisa, antes de regresar su atención a la ventana.

**- End Flash Back-–**

Cameron salió de sus pensamientos cuando llegó a su destino, estacionó el automóvil frente al edificio y dirigió su atención a Remy.

— ¿Quieres que lo deje aquí o lo estaciono en otro lugar? — le preguntó, refiriéndose al automóvil

— Aquí esta bien — Remy se quedó mirando a Cameron, antes de preguntar— ¿Estas segura de irte en un taxi? Puedes… puedes llevártelo si quieres.

— ¿Pero… como te irás al trabajo mañana? — preguntó algo vacilante, la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de irse en taxi, pero tampoco quería molestar a Remy y dejarla sin medio de transporte.

— El hospital no está tan lejos…— dijo en forma distraída mientras abría la puerta— nos vemos mañana supongo.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? — cuestionó Cameron, mientras observaba la expresión de la menor _"esa sonrisa no es…"_ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la respuesta de Remy

— Solo es un automóvil, tampoco es como si se lo estuviese pasando a un completo extraño. — dijo rodando los ojos y saliendo de el. Cameron también se bajó y esperó a que Remy llegara frente a ella.

— Bien, entonces nos vemos — dijo mientras la abrazaba — ten cuidado con el hombro ¿si? — agregó mientras se separaban y la miraba a los ojos.

— Lo haré… — dijo mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hasta el edificio, cuando había dado un par de pasos se giró y volvió a hablar. — Gracias, Cameron.

Cameron se dio la vuelta y se iba a subir al auto cuando escucho la voz de Remy, se giró justo a tiempo para ver la sonrisa triste en el rostro de Remy, antes de que ella volteara y siguiera su camino hasta el interior del edificio. Algo confusa se subió al automóvil y permaneció sentada ahí un par de minutos, dándole vuelta al comportamiento de Remy cuando de pronto lo comprendió. Por un momento sintió ganas de golpear su frente en el volante, pero se lo pensó mejor y salio del automóvil, mientras activaba las alarmas y se dirigía hasta el edificio se pregunto si estaba haciendo lo correcto al ir hasta allá, después de todo no conocía a 'Trece' y quizá podía estar malinterpretando sus acciones. Sin embargo el repentino recuerdo de la expresión que la morena le había dirigido al despedirse. No, no estaba malinterpretando nada, menos después de lo que había sucedido en la clínica. Silenciosa e inconscientemente ella estaba pidiendo compañía, apoyo.

Ingresó al edificio y se detuvo en medio del pasillo, mientras observaba a ambos lados preguntándose a que lado debía dirigirse, para encontrar el departamento que buscaba.

— Bueno, al menos sé que es en el primer piso — intentó animarse a si misma mientras, recordaba lo que había dicho la morena hace un rato atrás. Comenzó a caminar por el corredor mirando distraídamente a su alrededor, pero al pasar frente a una puerta se quedó inmóvil recordando una conversación que había tenido con House tiempo atrás.

**- Flashback -**

— ¿Debería preocuparme? — Preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha para hacerse escuchar. Cameron había tenido algo de tiempo libre, por lo que había ido a la cafetería a comer algo, sin embargo al poco tiempo de sentarse escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella y, mientras lo escuchaba hablar, se preguntó como no había reparado en su presencia cuando ingreso al comedor.

Al escuchar su repentina pregunta él dio un leve respingo y se giró en su dirección luciendo un tanto sorprendido por verla ahí, sin embargo su expresión cambió a una, muy mal actuada, expresión de tragedia.

— ¿Es que ahora uno ya no puede tener privacidad en este lugar? — dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido. Al tiempo guardaba su celular en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

— ¿Y eso lo dices tú que ha estado hablando los últimos quince minutos con alguien a quien le pagas para espiar a tus trabajadores? — Le lanzó, mientras alzaba una ceja y sonreía con algo de sarcasmo.

— Ya sabes, mi mamá siempre me decía que no debía confiar en desconocidos — respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

— Claro y como eres tan obediente, contratas a un investigador cada vez que te cruzas con alguien ¿no? — Dijo rodando los ojos ante la idea.

— Algo así — fue la respuesta que dio frotándose el mentón, fingiendo pensar.

— Y me imagino que la inversión a valido la pena… — dijo con un tono algo displicente, volviendo a girar los ojos ante su propio comentario.

— Ohh, totalmente — respondió rodando los ojos en éxtasis y ponía una sonrisa petulante en su rostro — Sé de cierta persona que tiene mucha diversión por las noches, deberías darte una vuelta por ahí, según sé el departamento número tres es definitivamente el mejor lugar para tener un buen...

Sin querer enterarse de cómo iba a terminar esa oración Cameron le puso un trozo de su emparedado en la boca y se fue de ahí antes de que consiguiera salir de su aturdimiento y decir algo más.

**- Fin Flashback -**

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos, hasta quedar frente a la puerta con un gran numero tres sobre ella. _"¿Será a ella a quien House se refería?"_ se cuestionó dudando en tocar el timbre o no _"Bueno, supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo, si no es puedo preguntarle a alguien si conoce su departamento",_ tomando una gran bocanada de aire, alzó su mano y tocó el timbre mordiéndose el labio, intentando tranquilizarse así misma.

Remy llegó hasta el edificio y cuando ingresó a el, dejó de hacer ese intento de sonrisa y avanzó hasta su departamento arrastrando ligeramente los pies, una vez ahí abrió la puerta y se detuvo un momento en el umbral recordando que dentro todo era un desastre, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y caminó hasta el sillón dejándose caer ahí un momento. Había olvidado que había dado vuelta la estancia buscando las llaves de su automóvil, en esos momentos deseó haberse ido en taxi, si lo hubiese hecho, al menos ahora no tendría que preocuparse de ese desastre _"Al menos tendré algo que hacer"_ pensó, sin embargo sentía sus parpados pesados, sin poder hacer mucho, sintió como le costaba cada vez más mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba por quedarse dormida ahí de no ser porque el timbre sonó haciendo que 'despertara' en forma brusca.

Miró en dirección de la puerta y frunció un poco el entrecejo ¿Quién podía buscarla a estas horas? Después de todo se suponía que a esas horas debería estar en el hospital. Cuando el timbre sonó por tercera vez se puso de pie trabajosamente sintiendo su cuerpo mas pesado que nunca, caminó hasta la puerta y se afirmo un poco de la pared pues sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer por el sueño que sentía. Abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizada un momento mientras observaba a Cameron de pie frente a ella.

— Hola — Cameron sonrió tenuemente a Remy, mientras la veía abrir los ojos como si no creyera que estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?— Remy frunció el ceño, mientras intentaba hilar alguna oración completa, pero el hecho de que Cameron estuviese de pie frente a ella no ayudaba mucho a su cerebro adormilado, negó con la cabeza para despejarse un poco.

— Creo que de momento no necesitaré el automóvil…— Comenzó a decir Cameron, mientras Remy fijaba la vista en ella.

— ehh… ¿Quieres pasar? — la interrumpió Remy, antes de que siguiera hablando, no le parecía muy bien que tenerla ahí frente a la puerta.

— Claro — Remy se hizo a un lado mientras abría más la puerta, para darle espacio a la rubia. Cuando llegaron al living, Cameron quedó sorprendida por el desorden que había ahí, miró a Remy aún en shock, como preguntando '¿Qué pasó aquí?'. — Por la mañana me había quedado dormida y no encontraba las llaves del coche… — dijo en respuesta a la pregunta no realizada por Cameron — y House… bueno, tenía que llegar a tiempo… — _"Aunque en realidad no era necesario que desordenara tanto"_pensó mientras desviaba la vista, y caminaba hasta el sillón, para ocultar el leve sonrojo que le había producido su ultimo pensamiento. Cuando llegó a el, arregló algunos cojines y tomó asiento, mientras le hacia un gesto a la rubia para que también se pusiera cómoda.

Cameron la siguió y tomó asiento frente a ella. Mientras acomodaba un cojín soltó una leve risa al imaginarse la escena de la mañana, debía estar realmente atrasada, como para armar todo ese desorden buscando las llaves del automóvil. Aunque pensándolo bien seguramente el culpable de eso debió haber sido House, la verdad no le extrañaría mucho, después de todo a ella le había sucedido lo mismo en una ocasión… Además ahora entendía mejor lo que había mascullado esa mañana Remy, seguramente House la había amenazado con seguirla con el megáfono si no llegaba a tiempo. _"De ser así yo también habría corrido sin importarme nada…"  
><em>

— _Después de todo nunca se sabe cuando está hablando en serio…_— soltó sin darse cuenta de que estaba 'pensando' en voz alta.

— ¿Qué? — Remy la miró confundida por un momento, pensando que Cameron se refería a ella, ocasionando que la rubia diera un pequeño respingo y le devolviera la mirada igual o más confusa que ella — Estoy hablando en serio — dijo mirando a Cameron algo herida por el comentario.

— ¿Dije eso en voz alta? — Preguntó al comprender la situación — Lo siento, no me refería a ti, me refería a House — aclaró al ver la mirada de la morena.

— ¿House? — Remy la miró desconcertada _"¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?"  
><em>

Cameron suspiró un poco y sonrió tenuemente al comenzar a hablar — Me imagino que House debió llamarte por la mañana, para decirte que si no llegabas a tiempo te seguiría por el hospital con el megáfono, y fue por eso que armaste todo este desorden al buscar las llaves… nunca se sabe cuando _House_habla en serio, yo también me habría agobiado. — Concluyó mientras sonreía más pronunciadamente.

Remy se encontraba casi en shock luego de escuchar lo que Cameron había dicho, era cierto que una parte de ella se sentía aliviada que no estuviese hablando de ella hace un rato, pero también estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho. — ¿Cómo… cómo supiste eso? — Terminó por preguntar

— Esta mañana te escuche decir algo relacionado con eso cuando pasaste por mi lado, creo que fue algo _como 'Cuando lo vea seré yo la que lo persiga con el megáfono por el hospital' _— dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras hacia memoria.

— Cuando dije eso, yo iba…— Remy imitó el gesto de Cameron al pensar, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando recordó en que momento había dicho eso — ¿Fue a ti a quien choqué? — preguntó entre angustiada y avergonzada, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Cameron— Lo siento, creo que iba más centrada en llegar a tiempo que en el camino — _"Además tenía la esperanza de que fuese House"_añadió para sus adentros

— Lo entiendo, a mi me pasó casi lo mismo en una ocasión — dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora

— ¿En serio? Pero tú nunca llegas tarde — dijo la morena algo sorprendida, al recibir un asentimiento de Cameron

— Bueno, se podría decir que aprendí mi lección — dijo mientras observaba como Remy sonreía, esta vez de forma sincera. Lo cual la hizo recordar a que había ido hasta ahí — Por cierto… si vine hasta acá fue porque… ¿Estás bien? — preguntó observando como apoyaba la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerraba los ojos.

— Si, no es nada — respondió abriendo los ojos de forma inmediata. — ¿Decías?

— ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? Así podrás descansar — la instó Cameron poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que veía como Remy hacia esfuerzos para no quedarse dormida en el sillón.

— ¡No! e-es decir yo no… — Remy por segunda vez en el día había cogido a Cameron de la muñeca, pensando que se había puesto de pie para marcharse, vio como Cameron se sobresaltó, por su respuesta y por sus acciones, así que la soltó — Lo siento… es solo que…

— Está bien — le respondió dándole una sonrisa— solo iba a ver si tu habitación había sobrevivido a la búsqueda de las llaves, no estás en condiciones de hacer grandes esfuerzos.

— oh, bien, creo que no busqué por ahí, pero… no creo que esté mejor que aquí— dijo luego de recordar sus noches anteriores — bueno quizás mejor si, pero tampoco estará muy ordenado — agregó luego de mirar la estancia.

— Bueno, creo que puedo encargarme de eso, espérame aquí un momento — giró dispuesta a buscar la habitación para ordenarla, cuando Remy la volvió a tomar de la muñeca _"Creo que esto se le está haciendo una costumbre"_, volteó a verla con una leve sonrisa mientras la interrogaba con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué regresaste? — realizó la pregunta que hace un rato le venía dando vueltas, pero al ver la mirada de desconcierto en el rostro de la rubia intentó explicarse— Es decir, recién dijiste que irías a tu departamento y... bueno, creí que estarías... que querías descansar...— terminó de decir sin estar muy convencida de si había o no suavizado lo dicho anteriormente.

_"Porque me di cuenta que te pareces lo suficiente a House como para no querer mostrarte débil, y que detrás de tu sonrisa y de toda tu seguridad, estás asustada y necesitas de alguien que te ayude a pasar por todo esto"_ Cameron negó levemente con la cabeza, mientras permanecía un momento en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de Remy; sabía que no podía decirle que era exactamente lo que estaba pensando, después de todo si se lo decía corría el riesgo de que ella se cerrara aún más dentro de si misma, y esa no era la idea. Luego de unos segundos, que a la morena le parecieron horas, Cameron suspiró levemente y se sentó frente a ella. _"Quizá no sea tan malo decir la verdad a medias"_

— La verdad, no quería que estuvieras sola — en cuanto dejó salir esas palabras se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Remy la miró sin estar muy segura de que pensar o sentir al respecto. Al no obtener ninguna replica Cameron decidió continuar— Es por eso que decidí regresar, de hecho...— suspiró brevemente y luego continuó— quería invitarte a mi departamento, pero... — dudó mientras miraba a su alrededor— quizás sea mejor que duermas aquí mientras ordeno un poco, tú no podrás hacerlo debido a tu hombro...

—Yo...— Remy, frunció un poco el entrecejo mientras formaba una frase coherente, realmente tenía sueño. — ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿Esto...?— Cameron alzó una ceja, mientras la miraba, la verdad sabía a lo que la morena se refería, o al menos se hacia una idea, pero la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de la respuesta.

—Si, esto— Remy alzó un brazo exasperada— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me ayudaste hoy? ¿Por qué actúas como si te preocuparas por mí...? — terminó de decir no pudiendo evitar que su voz se quebrase al final; inmediatamente alzo la vista para evitar que las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista hicieran su aparición definitiva frente a Cameron.

— Porque lo hago— Tanto Remy, como la misma Cameron se sorprendieron por esa respuesta, pero a pesar de todo Cameron no se retractó y continuo— me preocupo por ti, no preguntes por qué lo hago, porque la verdad no lo sé... solo sé que no te quiero dejar sola...— terminó de decir mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba el piso.

— No puedes solo querer ayudarme, no me conoces...— Remy apoyó un codo en su rodilla, y se pasó la mano por el cabello— Yo... creí que tenías algo contra mi, que me detestabas...

— ¿Por qué creías eso?— Cameron la observó mientras fruncía el ceño, ante lo que había escuchado.

— No lo sé... tal vez por los comentarios que hacías cuando yo estaba cerca— respondió Remy con sorna al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y le daba una mirada un tanto recriminatoria_. "¿Los comentarios que hacia cuando estaba cerca?"_Al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Cameron, agregó: —me refiero a que cada vez que me decías algo solo eran comentarios cortantes y algo mordaces, así que no entiendo porque...

— Bueno, eso fue… yo no creí que te… _importara_…— Dijo algo dudosa al final, no estaba muy segura de si era esa la palabra indicada o no. — Lo siento, pero… en verdad no tengo nada en tu contra…

— Esta bien, es solo que era… _extraño_ que te pudieras relacionar con cualquier otro miembro del equipo, pero que cada vez que me veías… bueno o actuabas como si no existiera o simplemente me tratabas… _diferente_…— _"bien, creo que los eufemismos están a la orden del día"_ — Aunque aún así, no entiendo ¿Por qué…?

— En parte eso también se debía a House y… en cierto modo a Foreman— interrumpió Cameron, mientras pensaba que tanto debía decir — ¿Recuerdas cuando Cole golpeó a House? — Preguntó, mientras sonreía levemente, por su parte Remy asintió — Bien, no sé si lo sabrás, pero en esa ocasión House y yo habíamos hecho una a puesta al respecto.

— No, no lo sabía, aunque…. Me parece que en aquella ocasión House dijo que había perdido cien dólares — iba a decir algo más, pero se vio interrumpida por un bostezo involuntario, se cubrió la boca y luego se paso una mano por los ojos — lo siento…

— Está bien, te entiendo — le respondió Cameron, mientras la observaba algo preocupada — ¿Te parece si dejamos esto para más tarde y te vas a descansar ahora? — le preguntó suavemente, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada algo contrariada — solo si quieres, pero si seguimos aquí lo más seguro es que te duermas en el sillón y eso no será bueno para tu hombro.

— ¿Te quedarás? — preguntó tímidamente la morena, mientras miraba algún punto detrás de Cameron.

— Solo si quieres que lo haga, tampoco quiero ser una molestia — Respondió observando atentamente las expresiones de la morena.

— No lo eres…— Remy se puso de pie e iba avanzar hasta su habitación, cuando fue detenida por Cameron.

— Quizás lo mejor sería que esperes aquí mientras ordeno un poco tu habitación— le dijo mientras observaba como le costaba cada vez más mantener los ojos abiertos, la empujo suavemente hasta el sillón y la sentó ahí mientras le decía: — ahora espérame aquí, no te muevas.

Remy vio avanzar a Cameron por el pasillo, hasta que ingresó a su habitación y la perdió de vista. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, su intención solo era descansar un poco la vista, pero sin poderlo evitar sintió como poco a poco se iba quedando dormida.

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, porque realmente me he tardado siglos en escribirlo…**

**¡Es en serio! hasta salió el sol… xD**

**Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y ya saben: ante cualquier duda, critica, sugerencia o lo que sea… estoy a solo un clic de distancia!**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Bye! **


	5. Aceptación, Reflexión

**Disclaimer:**

_House MD, no me pertenece en lo absoluto, ni la serie, ni los personajes. Tampoco escribo esta historia con fines lucrativos, porque si lo hiciera creo que moriría de hambre xD. Simplemente escribo está historia por morbo LOL, no, ya en serio, solo escribo esta historia como modo de liberar mi imaginación y para compartir con ustedes lo que mi mente alberga. Y, aunque ni House MD, ni sus personajes me pertenezcan, esta historia es mía, por muy desastrosa que pueda quedar, es mía y estoy orgullosa de eso. Así que si la ven en cualquier otro lugar considérenla un plagio, pues yo solo la publicaré aquí. _

_ºººº_

**Hola!**

**Bien, aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. **

**Me disculpo si les llega a parecer que las cosas van de forma muy lenta, pero el caso es que no me gusta ir tan rápido en esto, sin embargo a partir de el capitulo seis o siete (no puedo asegurarlo), las cosas se volverán algo más… movidas, o al menos eso espero.**

**Como sea, una vez más les doy las gracias por seguir leyendo esto que he osado llamar fic. Ahora, sin más preámbulos… Acción:**

**5**

**ºººº**

Luego de dejar a Remy sentada en la sala, Cameron caminó lentamente por el pasillo, hasta que dio con el dormitorio de la morena e ingresó de inmediato. La habitación no estaba tan desordenada como se imaginó que podría llegar a estar, al menos después del comentario de Remy. Observó que todo parecía estar en orden, de no ser por la cama que estaba sin hacer, de hecho por un momento se preguntó cómo alguien podía haber dormido ahí _"Posiblemente no es eso lo que hace en ella"_, luego de pensar eso Cameron sacudió la cabeza, algo aturdida por su propio pensamiento, mientras agradecía que nadie estuviese en esa habitación junto a ella, ya que dudaba que alguna vez en su vida hubiese estado mas sonrojada que ahora mismo. 

Caminó por la habitación, en busca de algunas sabanas, las cuales encontró en un armario luego de un rato. Se dirigió de vuelta hasta la cama, notando que había un par de camisas y pantalones sobre una silla cercana, así que aprovecho de dejar en ese mismo lugar las sabanas que había quitado de la cama. Minutos más tarde Cameron ya había terminado de rehacer la cama, por lo que cogía todo lo que estaba sobre la silla y se dirigió hasta el baño, preguntándose si Remy tendría por ahí un canasto al igual que ella. En cuanto ingreso en el baño lo primero que notó fue un canasto con algo de ropa en el, por lo que sonrió y arrojó todo dentro. Aún sonriendo salió de la habitación y se dirigió hasta la sala, para avisarle a Remy que ya todo estaba arreglado, sin embargo cuando llegó hasta la sala se encontró con que la morena estaba, al parecer, profundamente dormida en el sillón, algo insegura se acercó hasta ella para despertarla; en otra situación, quizá la hubiese dejado seguir durmiendo, pero estaba consciente de que, si lo hacía, luego su hombro se resentiría. 

— …— cuando llegó junto a ella, se enfrentó a un pequeño dilema ¿Cómo la llamaba? ¿Trece, Dra. Hadley, solo Hadley o Remy? Antes la había llamado así, pero había sido un impulso, no así ahora que estaba consciente de ello, si bien es cierto que ella no la había censurado, tampoco le había dado su aprobación, lo cual la dejaba ahí mismo. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, decidiendo que luego se preocuparía por ello, mientras culpaba a su falta de sueño por tales divagaciones mentales. Se agachó un poco frente a ella, para quedar a su altura y con una mano le sacudió levemente el brazo derecho, para que despertara, sin embargo solo consiguió que murmurara algo ininteligible y continuase durmiendo, sonrió un poco ante este hecho antes de realizar la misma acción — hey, despierta…— susurró, cuando se removió nuevamente, consiguiendo que abriera los ojos de forma lenta. 

— ¿Cameron…? — Remy la miró algo desorientada, mientras intentaba recordar que hacía la rubia frente a ella, desvió un poco la vista y se fijo en su entorno, notando que estaba en su departamento — ¿Qué…? — iba a preguntar que sucedía, mientras alzaba las manos, para pasárselas por el rostro y así despejarse un poco, cuando la rubia se lo impidió. 

— Ten cuidado con tu hombro — la miro aún sin comprender, a lo que la rubia le sonrió y añadió — te lastimaste el hombro y estás adormilada por un medicamento que te suministre hace un tiempo ¿Recuerdas? 

Remy cerró un momento los ojos, mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho Cameron, cuando lo hubo hecho abrió los ojos y asintió, mientras sentía como sus parpados se cerraban contra su voluntad, cuando creyó que se iba a quedar dormida otra vez, sintió la mano de Cameron en su mejilla, ante el contacto abrió perezosamente los ojos y los fijó en Cameron. 

— Ven, vamos a tu habitación, para que te pongas algo más cómodo y te acuestes en tu cama — le dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía una mano a Remy, está por su parte observó un momento la mano de Cameron, para luego cogerla y, después de un rato intentó ponerse de pie, pero entre el sueño, la pesadez de su cuerpo y la incapacidad para apoyarse en su otra mano, hicieron que no lo consiguiera. 

— El sillón es cómodo…— murmuró soltando la mano de Cameron y acomodándose un poco en el mismo. 

— Puede serlo, pero luego tu hombro dolerá — intentó razonar Cameron, consciente de que su interlocutora estaba más dormida que despierta. Se volvió a poner a su altura, mientras tomaba su brazo derecho y lo pasaba por su propio hombro — Vamos, tenemos que llegar hasta tu cama — le dijo mientras halaba a la morena consiguiendo, con más esfuerzo de su parte que de ella, que se pusiera de pie y comenzara a caminar. 

Mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Remy, Cameron solo tenía una cosa en mente: No caer. Ya que la morena, a pesar de que, al parecer, tenía la habilidad para caminar aún estando dormida, dejaba caer casi todo su peso sobre el de la rubia y parecía que movía los pies solo por inercia. Eso combinado con la diferencia de estatura de ambas doctoras provocaba que a Cameron se le dificultara el caminar, ocasionando que por cada paso que daba junto a la morena oscilaran, peligrosamente, de un lado a otro poniendo a prueba su equilibrio y su concentración. Para cuando llegaron a la habitación de Remy, Cameron suspiró de alivio mientras se dirigía hasta la cama. 

"_Bueno, al menos llegamos enteras"_ pensó mientras rodaba los ojos para si misma _"Definitivamente la falta de sueño afecta mi cerebro"_, negó con la cabeza mientras ayudaba a la morena a sentarse en la cama, lo cual fácilmente se podría interpretar a que ella, aún sosteniendo a Remy, se puso de espaldas a la cama, mientras la soltaba lentamente y ponía una mano delante de ella para impedir que cayera de bruces al piso. Una vez lo hubo conseguido miró de reojo a Remy, la cual había dejado caer la cabeza en su hombro, mientras seguía durmiendo. 

— No vas a despertar ¿cierto? — Cameron observó el perfil de la morena, sonriendo un poco por lo absurdo de su situación actual _"Más vale que House nunca se entere de esto"_ suspiró un poco, sin estar muy segura de cómo continuar. — De acuerdo, primero el pijama…— murmuró para sí misma mientras dejaba que Remy quedara tendida de espaldas en la cama. 

— Debe haber un pijama por aquí…— murmuró, mientras revisaba el armario de la morena — perfecto…— tomó un pijama y caminó de vuelta a la cama. — Hey… despierta…— intentó despertar a Remy sacudiéndole un poco el brazo derecho, pero ésta continuó igual de dormida que antes— bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo — suspiró algo derrotada y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos, luego de eso los dejó junto al buró. Habiendo decidido que sería más complicado el cambiarle la parte superior del pijama debido a su esguince, le quitó los jeans y le puso el pantalón del pijama recordándose que no estaba violando su privacidad, después de todo ambas eran doctoras. Luego de luchar un poco, consiguió dejarle puesto el pantalón, así que procedió a quitarle la chaqueta, lo cual se le complicaba un poco debido a que la morena estaba acostada, así que, con mucho cuidado, la cogió del brazo derecho y apoyó una mano en su cintura, al tiempo que la halaba hacia ella en una especie de abrazo, para poder vestirla sin tantos riesgos de lastimarle el hombro nuevamente. 

Asegurándose de que estaba bien sujeta a ella, Cameron soltó lentamente a Remy y deslizó sus manos hasta el cierre de la chaqueta y lo bajo, para luego tirarla suavemente del lado derecho, para luego no incomodar el hombro de la morena, haciendo un poco más de presión, y no sin cierto esfuerzo, consiguió deslizar fuera de la manga el brazo de la menor, por lo que, cogiendo la manga izquierda, haló hacia abajo la chaqueta liberando a la morena de dicha prenda, luego repitió la misma acción con la camisa de la morena, aunque en esta ocasión se le dificultó un poco más debido a que ésta era abotonada, sin embargo consiguió salir del paso en forma exitosa. 

Sintió como Remy se estremeció debido al cambio de temperatura, por lo que se apresuró a ponerle la parte superior del pijama, agradeciendo el haber dado con uno que tenia la parte superior abotonada, ya que de no ser así no se imaginaba como podía habérselo puesto. Luego de haber terminado de cambiarla, nuevamente la dejó caer sobre la cama, y la acostó correctamente, cubriéndola con las tapas. 

Luego de dejarla descansando en su habitación se dirigió hasta la sala de estar, para ordenar el desastre que había ahí. Comenzó a ordenar lo más que pudo considerando que nunca antes había estado ahí y que no sabía donde Remy dejaba exactamente todas las cosas. En un par de horas ya había terminado de ordenar todo el departamento de la morena, dando un último vistazo a su alrededor, asintió satisfecha por los resultados finales, se sentó agotada en el sillón mientras se frotaba los ojos, debido al cansancio que sentía, sintió como poco a poco el sueño le iba ganado y los ojos se les cerraban lentamente, cuando de pronto algo le llamó la atención, se levantó del sillón y se agachó con cautela frente al pequeño librero que se encontraba justo delante del sofá en el que estaba sentada y recogió una pequeña caja que estaba ahí debajo. La abrió y observó con mortificación, que dentro de ella se encontraban algunas tabletas de _MDMA_, se quedó observando el contenido por un largo tiempo, pensando durante cuánto tiempo la morena podía haber estado consumiendo esas drogas, es decir, debido a House se había enterado que la morena tenía _Huntington_ y desde que ésta lo sabía se había hundido en una espiral de autodestrucción, sin embargo cuando House se lo dijo no lo había creído del todo, después de todo era House quien lo estaba diciendo, no le habría extrañado mucho que lo hubiese inventado, pero luego cuando Foreman se lo confirmó no había sabido que pensar. Nunca tuvo un trato 'amistoso' con la medico menor, pero cada vez que la veía en la sala de emergencias o en los pasillos, no podía evitar observarla, si no supiera nada, definitivamente no habría pensado que estaba enferma, ni mucho menos que fuera del horario de trabajo hacía lo que Foreman y House le habían dicho, pero ahora que tenía la prueba de ello en sus manos, simplemente no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptarlo. Aún algo dudosa, guardó las tabletas ahí mismo y se sentó en el sillón, pensando en lo que podía hacer, _"Espero que, al menos en esto, no se parezca a House y acepte cambiar algunas cosas" _con este último pensamiento, finalmente el cansancio le ganó y se quedó dormida. 

Horas más tarde Cameron despertó debido a dos factores, el primero fue que definitivamente no estaba nada cómoda en la posición en que se había dormido; la segunda fue el hambre. Si bien había dormido bastante poco en los pasados tres días, definitivamente había comido peor, de hecho solo se había comido un paquete de galletas de una máquina expendedora, que por cierto, House le había lanzado junto con un _"Wilson me dijo que a los patos se les tira pan, pero ya que ahora no eres uno, espero que con las galletas alcance"._ La verdad era que su acción le había sorprendido, pero, a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar agradecerle el gesto con una sonrisa. 

Se puso de pie, quejándose un poco cuando se levantó del todo _"Nunca más me dormiré sentada, o si lo hago otra vez me aseguraré de estar en una posición más cómoda" _pensó mientras se frotaba el cuello, miró a su alrededor deteniendo un momento la mirada en la caja con _MDMA_, negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta la cocina. Cuando estuvo ahí revisó brevemente el refrigerador, no obstante lo único que encontró en ellos fue algunas latas de cerveza, un huevo, una lechuga mustia, hielo y mantequilla, Rodando los ojos miró la despensa.

— De acuerdo... voy a suponer que come afuera o pide comida a domicilio — murmuró, cuando lo único que vio fueron algunos condimentos y una salsa de tomate. Se quedó de pie observando la salsa aún algo desconcertada por la poca cantidad de comestibles que habían, pensó un momento que podía hacer, ya que desde su punto de vista tenía tres opciones: una era pedir algo a domicilio, pero la idea no le tentaba demasiado; la otra era que, cuando la morena despertara, fueran a su departamento y ahí podría preparar algo en condiciones, aunque la idea tampoco la convencía del todo, debido a la salud actual de la menor; la otra opción era salir un momento y comprar algunos ingredientes para cocinar algo. 

Revisó un poco más los muebles de la cocina, encontrando artículos de aseo, debajo del lavaplatos; y encontrando un par de botellas de vino en otro mueble, junto a las copas, vasos y vajilla en general. Se dio cuenta que, en realidad, la cocina de la morena, a pesar de su tamaño, estaba bien equipada, y, de no ser por la carencia de alimentos, estaba en perfectas condiciones para cocinar algo, por lo que decidió inclinarse por su tercera opción, o sea en salir a comprar algo. Pasó por la sala preguntándose en donde estarían las llaves cuando recordó que ella misma las había dejado sobre el librero, luego de encontrarlas en el sofá. Antes de salir pasó por la habitación para ver a Remy, quedándose tranquila al ver que estaba dormida. 

Cuando llegó abajo decidió preguntarle al portero si sabía de algún lugar para comprar alimentos, a lo que el le respondió de forma afirmativa dándole las indicaciones de donde se encontraba el lugar. Luego de agradecérselo y de presentarse con él, se dirigió caminando hasta el lugar mencionando, ya que quedaba a solo dos cuadras de distancia.

**ºººº**

Cuando Cameron ingresó nuevamente al departamento de Remy, lo primero que hizo, luego de dejar las bolsas en la cocina, fue pasar por la habitación de la morena para verificar su estado. Al ver que aún estaba dormida, en la misma posición que ella la había dejado, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hasta la cocina para preparar la comida. 

Luego de haberlo pensado un poco, había decidido hacer algo relativamente rápido, pero saludable, así que había comprado algunas verduras, unos ravioles de espinaca y unas presas de pollo. Su idea era preparar el pollo marinado y acompañarlo con los ravioles, y hacer una ensalada como segundo plato. No era nada muy elaborado, pero serviría, además era algo rápido, suponía que a lo mucho se tardaría media hora en tener todo listo. 

Mientras preparaba todo no pudo evitar pensar en cómo lo haría para hablar con la morena sobre su estado de vida actual, estaba plenamente consciente que, sin importar la forma en que abordara el tema, lo más probable era que la morena se enfadara, después de todo solo era una extraña para ella. Frunció el ceño, mientras pausaba lo que estaba haciendo, lo cierto es que para ella la morena también era una extraña, bueno, se 'conocían' de vista y habían intercambiado algunas palabras, pero la verdad es que no estaba segura del porque de sus deseos de ayudar a la morena, se quedó en esa posición durante un rato hasta que recordó lo que estaba haciendo y continuó.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde Cameron tenía todo listo, luego de pensarlo un momento decidió que primero comería ella sola y luego despertaría a la morena y le llevaría la comida. Habiendo decidido esto, se sentó a comer en la mesa del living/comedor. Cuando estaba por terminar de comer volvió a darle vueltas a lo que estaba pensando hace un rato ¿Por qué le importaba lo que le sucediera a Remy? _"Quizás House tenía razón sobre mi después de todo"_ ante este pensamiento se quedo quieta, cuando estaba por comerse un bocado y luego comenzar a reír suavemente _"Definitivamente House no tiene razón en eso. El hecho de que me preocupe por las demás personas no significaba que haya algo mal conmigo ¿o sí?"_ Apartó rápidamente esas ideas de su mente, mientras se ponía de pie y recogía lo que había utilizado _"Esto no se trata de mí, ni de lo que diga House. No importa cuáles sean las razones. No puedo simplemente ver como ella se hunde sin hacer nada por ayudarla, puede que su futuro sea corto, pero puede ser mejor que el que tendrá si sigue por este camino". _Pensando esto se dirigió hasta la cocina y dejó los platos en el fregadero y se dispuso a organizar una bandeja con la comida que le llevaría a la morena, una vez tuvo todo listo, se dirigió hasta el dormitorio de Remy. 

Se acercó hasta la cama y observó a la morena. Observó que, a pesar de que continuaba dormida, tenía una leve capa de sudor en su frente y una mueca que demostraba su incomodidad. Luego de darle una breve mirada de preocupación, dejó la bandeja en el buró y se acercó hasta el borde de la cama. 

Lentamente e intentando ser cuidadosa, comenzó a despertar a Remy sacudiendo su hombro derecho en forma leve. Al sentir el movimiento la morena levantó una mano, en forma inconsciente, y se la llevo hasta su hombro lastimado, mientras se quejaba un poco. Cameron frunció un poco el ceño con preocupación y llevó una de sus manos hasta la frente de la morena, aún tenía algo de temperatura. Antes de hacer otro intento por despertarla fue hasta el armario y cogió una toalla de mano, se dirigió hasta el baño y la humedeció ligeramente. De vuelta en la habitación la plegó y la pasó suavemente por la frente y cuello de la morena. Remy sintiendo el cambio de temperatura se estremeció ligeramente y abrió sus ojos en forma progresiva encontrándose con la mirada Cameron clavada en ella. 

— Hey, ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Cameron, apartando la toalla de la morena mientras se reclinaba un poco, dejando de invadir su espacio personal. 

Remy tomó una respiración profunda mientras cerraba los ojos un momento, para orientarse un poco. 

— Bien, o al menos mejor que antes — respondió observando a Cameron quien se había puesto de pie mientras cogía algo de su buró. Unos segundos más tarde vio que lo que había cogido era una bandeja con comida. Frunció la frente y la observó algo confundida. 

— Espero que no te moleste, pero preparé algo de comida — Dijo Cameron sonriendo con algo de timidez. 

— No. No me molesta, pero... hasta donde sabia no había nada para comer o preparar — Respondió mientras observaba como Cameron parecía tener una especie de debate mental, mientras la observaba alternadamente a ella y a la bandeja, finalmente Cameron suspiró casi de forma imperceptible y dejó la bandeja nuevamente en el buró y se giró hasta ella. 

— enm... no, pero compré algunas cosas y preparé algo — cuando dijo esto extendió una mano hasta ella, pero Remy solo la observó algo confundida — Vamos, déjame ayudarte a sentarte un poco para que puedas comer. Ya es tarde, debes tener hambre — dijo respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada, sonriéndole amablemente.

A pesar de que la idea de estar dependiendo tanto de Cameron no le agradaba del todo, Remy tomó la mano que le estaba ofreciendo, mientras se incorporaba un poco y Cameron le acomodaba los cojines, para darle una mayor comodidad.

— ¿Estás bien así? ¿No te incomoda el hombro? — preguntó Cameron observando detenidamente el rostro de la morena, para asegurarse que su respuesta fuese sincera.

— Si, así está bien — fue la respuesta que dio Remy después de rodar los ojos hacia la rubia. No era que la preocupación de la rubia le molestase, es solo que no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de atenciones, por lo cual se sentía algo incomoda. Por no mencionar, además, el hecho de que ya se había mostrado demasiado vulnerable frente a la mujer que estaba con ella.

— De acuerdo — con esto Cameron decidió que la morena estaba siendo sincera con su respuesta, por lo que colocó la bandeja sobre el regazo de Remy, la cual cogió el tenedor y lo comenzó a mover distraídamente entre sus dedos, mientras observaba la comida frente a ella. — Lo mejor será que comas antes que se enfríe más…

Remy asintió perdida en sus pensamientos y se metió un bocado de comida a la boca sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba realmente haciendo. Repitió la operación un par de veces hasta que fue consciente de la mirada de Cameron en ella. Levantó la mirada del plato y la fijó en la rubia.

— Esto está delicioso… — comentó bajando la mirada al plato una vez más.

— Gracias — Cameron le sonrió mientras seguía observándola, Remy estaba por comer otro bocado de comida cuando dejó el tenedor en el plato y removió un poco la comida.

— ¿Si sabes que no voy a tirar la comida por la ventana verdad? — preguntó con algo de sorna, sintiéndose algo incomoda por el continuo escrutinio de la rubia mientras comía. Observó la mirada desconcertada de la rubia, por lo que hizo un gesto ambiguo hacia el plato con el tenedor, mientras la observaba.

— ¡oh! Umn… Bueno… — Entendiendo a lo que la menor se refería Cameron se sintió algo torpe, se puso de pie dispuesta a ir a la sala, pero cambió de idea y rodeó la cama, acostándose boca abajo en la orilla opuesta a la de la morena, mientras murmuraba un: — Nunca está de más asegurarse… — _"Además aún tengo sueño" _añadió para sus adentros.

Ahora fue el turno de Remy de mirar a la rubia con desconcierto, aunque esta última no se dio por enterada, pues tenía el rostro enterrado en la almohada.

— Sin embargo dudo que de ese modo puedas asegurarte de nada — murmuró recuperándose de la sorpresa, sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Le dio una rápida mirada a la rubia, para luego volver a centrar la atención en la comida. Quizá en otra circunstancia la curiosidad la habría vencido y habría hecho algo para comprobar si Cameron aún respiraba, lo cual se le hacía difícil de imaginar teniendo en cuenta la posición en la que se había acostado, pero en esta ocasión solo se encogió de hombros (figurativamente) y continúo comiendo, porque realmente estaba hambrienta y la comida estaba deliciosa. De hecho hace unos momentos, cuando había cogido el tenedor, Remy se había quedado pensando en cuando había sido la última vez que alguien se había preocupado lo suficiente para cuidarla mientras estaba enferma hasta el punto de cocinarle algo decente y llevárselo a la cama. Lo cierto es que habían pasado años desde eso… incluso desde antes de que su madre muriera, de hecho debió haber sido antes de que comenzara a mostrar los síntomas, porque después de eso todo se había centrado en su madre y ella había tenido que aprender a ser autosuficiente y cuidar de sí misma.

Continuó comiendo disfrutando de la compañía silenciosa que estaba recibiendo de la rubia, mientras se preguntaba porque Cameron se había preocupado por ella en primer lugar y el porqué, pese a todo, a ella le agradaba la presencia de la rubia.

**Eso sería todo por ahora, así que… nos leemos después!**

**Cuídense!**

**Bye!**


	6. Confrontacion, Soledad

**Disclaimer:**

_House MD, no me pertenece en lo absoluto, ni la serie, ni los personajes. Tampoco escribo esta historia con fines lucrativos, porque si lo hiciera creo que moriría de hambre xD. Simplemente escribo está historia por morbo LOL, no, ya en serio, solo escribo esta historia como modo de liberar mi imaginación y para compartir con ustedes lo que mi mente alberga. Y, aunque ni House MD, ni sus personajes me pertenezcan, esta historia es mía, por muy desastrosa que pueda quedar, es mía y estoy orgullosa de eso. Así que si la ven en cualquier otro lugar considérenla un plagio, pues yo solo la publicaré aquí. _

_ºººº_

**Holas!**

**¿Algún me queda algún lector por aquí?**

**Porque en realidad eso espero xD**

**Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada como debía ser, pero a la vida le dio por ser irónica y me gané una pequeña **_**lesión**_** en el hombro, por lo cual no podía escribir por mucho tiempo, porque el dolor aumentaba de forma considerable. No obstante, aún así escribía, aunque lo hacía con la mano izquierda, pero – por si eso no fuese suficiente - tuve un gran bloqueo y no estaba segura de cómo expresar lo que quería, pero cuando borré el capitulo como por 15° vez pensé "¡¿Qué demonios? ¡Basta de tanta paranoia y estupidez!" **

**Fue ahí cuando decidí que lo mejor será que deje de ser tan rematadamente autocrítica, después de todo, las cosas nunca salen 100% bien por más que uno quisiera. Aunque no por ello quiere decir que escribiré cualquier cosa, es solo que pondré mi empeño, pero no me sugestionaré tanto…**

**Otro punto que aportó a mi retraso es que se me coló un virus bastante potente en el sistema y no podía hacer nada sin arriesgarme a dañar de forma permanente mi equipo, pues ese mismo virus desactivó todos los programas de seguridad y me impedía instalar, restaurar o hacer cualquier cosa por reparar el equipo, además no me podía - ni me puedo - conectar a internet pues es ahí cuando se activa con mayor potencia. **

**Como sea, espero solucionar todo sin formatear, sugestionarme y, en lo posible, sin sentir dolor xD**

**Mientras tanto aquí va el capitulo,**

**¡Enjoy!**

**6**

**ºººº**

— _Fouhfe fefa mefor fhe thumm… _

Remy dio un pequeño respingo, ante el inesperado sonido de la voz de Cameron y se volvió para mirar a la mujer acostada a su lado mientras intentada descifrar que es lo que había dicho.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó tras unos segundos, dándose cuenta que realmente no había comprendido, ni comprendería nada.

— ¿mmm…? — La rubia giró su cabeza un poco y Remy se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba profundamente dormida_. "¿Habla dormida?"_

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Repitió con voz suave, sin poder contenerse.

— Housse bessa mejorh gue tú…— repitió la rubia arrastrando las palabras, mientras se removía un poco quedando acostada sobre su lado derecho. Al escuchar esto Remy arqueó las cejas y abrió un poco la boca, con incredulidad _"¿Qué clase de cosa estará soñando?"_ pensó entre aturdida y divertida por lo que había oído, pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de un detalle.

— Allison… ¿Cuál es mi nombre? — preguntó con el mismo tono que la ocasión anterior, aunque con algo de duda

— mmm… ¿Chassse? — fue la respuesta adormilada que le dio Cameron. Ante esto la morena intento contener su risa tomando algo de jugo, pero terminó por ahogarse con el, provocando que, con el ruido de su tos, Cameron girase en medio de su sueño cayendo fuera de la cama.

— Oww…

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Remy, intentando contener su tos y sus ganas de reír.

— ¿Si...? — Cameron le respondió desde el piso, no estando muy segura de lo que había sucedido. — ¿Estás bien? Tu voz suena extraña — Lentamente se puso de pie quedando frente a la morena, quien la observaba en silencio con una mirada un tanto extraña.

— Si, estoy bien, solo me ahogué un poco con el jugo, eso es todo — Respondió aún conteniendo sus ganas de reír, sin embargo cuando observó a Cameron, quien se pasó una mano por los ojos al tiempo que se arreglaba un poco el cabello con su mano libre, su sonrisa se desvaneció sintiéndose culpable de repente. Cameron le había dicho que su turno había terminado hace dos días, pero que se había quedado trabajando en el hospital, y a pesar de ello estaba ahí cuidando de ella. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Cameron antes de que pudiera pensar en que era lo que diría.

— ¿Terminaste de comer? — En cuanto dijo eso, crispó un poco el rostro, pues el plato de Remy estaba vacío siendo obvio que había terminado — hmn…es decir… ¿Quieres más? — Remy la observó un momento antes de desviar la mirada al plato negando con la cabeza — De acuerdo.

Cameron rodeó la cama algo confusa por la actitud de la morena, sin embargo, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Retiró la bandeja del regazo de Remy, mientras ella mantenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

— ¿Cameron? — La mencionada, que estaba por salir de la habitación, se detuvo y giró para mirar a la morena, sin embargo esta permanecía con la mirada baja, observando su regazo — Gracias…— Cameron la observó un momento antes de sonreír tenuemente y girar mientras reanudaba su camino a la cocina, diciendo un suave "De nada" antes de abandonar la habitación

Una vez que Cameron lavó los platos y los dejó donde correspondía se quedó debatiendo mentalmente, si regresaba o no a la habitación junto a la morena o si se quedaba en la sala haciendo… algo. Finalmente se dio por vencida y decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a la habitación _"Quizá consiga descansar un poco más" _

— ¿Segura que estás bien? — Preguntó cuando vio que la morena seguía en la misma posición de hace un rato.

— Si, solo estaba pensando en… algo… — _"¿Y ahora por qué se supone que doy explicaciones?" _sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Cameron quien se acercó hasta ella y posó suavemente una de sus manos en su frente, ocasionado que cerrara los ojos.

— Aún tienes fiebre…— comentó algo preocupada, retirando la mano de la frente de Remy, quien abrió los ojos lentamente fijando una mirada curiosa en ella — ya no deberías tener tanta como antes, pero lo mejor será que nos aseguremos de ello, en caso de que sea algo de mayor cuidado… — Se quedó un momento ensimismada, para luego caminar hasta el baño. Remy la observó algo desconcertada y se sintió aún más desconcertada cuando la vio salir con un termómetro en sus manos.

— ¿Cómo supiste que eso estaba ahí? — Preguntó apuntando el termómetro y luego el baño.

— Bueno la mayoría de las personas tiene el botiquín en el baño y, considerando que eres doctora, supuse que debías tener uno — respondió encogiéndose ligeramente hombros, caminando hasta ella.

— 'la mayoría de las personas' — repitió, observando como se sentaba a su lado — ¿No te incluyes? — preguntó un segundo antes que Allison le pusiera el termómetro en la boca.

— No, el mío lo tengo en la cocina — _"¿Quien en el mundo lo tiene ahí?" _pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño hacia_ Cameron _— Sé que puede ser algo extraño, pero casi cada vez que lo he necesitado he estado ahí o en la sala, así es que… es práctico — explicó ella luego de observar la expresión de Remy.

Se quedaron un momento, sin estar muy seguras de que hacer. Allison por su parte pensaba en si ese era un buen momento para hablar sobre lo que había encontrado antes o si, por el contrario, debía esperar hasta otro momento. Remy, por otro lado, se estaba preguntando si Cameron siempre había sido así, es decir, a causa de House sabía que Cameron era una especie de Madre Teresa de Calcuta, pero a pesar de que ella había tenido la oportunidad de verla interactuando con otros pacientes en la sala de emergencias, nunca había podido tratar con ese lado 'amable y compasivo' que ella poseía.

Los pensamientos de ambas se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la alarma del termómetro, indicando que estaba listo. Siendo a penas consciente de sus actos Remy abrió ligeramente la boca, permitiendo que Cameron se lo quitase con delicadeza.

— Bueno, aún tienes fiebre, pero al menos ya bajo a 38º — informó separando la vista del aparato y fijándola en ella. — Así que no creo que sea necesaria mas medicina ¿Verdad?

— Creí que tú también eras doctora — fue la respuesta que le dio Remy quien enarco las cejas a su dirección formando una mueca algo burlona.

— Solo quería asegurarme si estabas de acuerdo con eso — replico algo ruborizada a causa de lo que había dicho la morena, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta dispuesta a salir de la habitación, cuando fue detenida por la voz de Remy.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó tratando de sonar casual, dirigiéndole una mirada indiferente _"No se habrá molestado por lo que dije ¿O sí?"_

— Solo voy a la cocina a buscar algo de jugo— dijo girándose en su dirección — No es conveniente que te deshidrates, pero eso ya lo sabes, después de _todo tú también eres doctora_ ¿No? — terminó de decir mientras enarcaba una ceja en su dirección.

Siendo un asentimiento de cabeza la única respuesta que recibió por parte de Remy, a quien sus palabras habían sobrecogido un poco; era cierto que Cameron había utilizado cierto sarcasmo en lo último que había dicho, sin embargo aún así sus palabras no dejaban de hacerla sentir algo fuera de lugar. Simplemente no se acostumbraba a ese lado de Cameron.

Por su parte Allison se dirigió hasta la cocina y preparó algo de jugo en una jarra, la cual llevó junto a un vaso hasta la habitación de la morena, para que pudiese beber un poco. Sin embargo, al ingresar al cuarto, se sorprendió al ver que, al parecer, Remy se encontraba dormida, pues estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó hasta el buró y depositó ahí lo que tenía en las manos. Sin poderlo evitar, se quedó algo ensimismada observando el rostro sereno de la menor, lentamente y sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo se sentó en el borde de la cama y con una de sus manos removió un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la frente de ella.

— ¿Cameron? — la rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Remy, pero a pesar de ello consiguió mantener la compostura, mientras observaba a su colega abrir los ojos y fijarlos en ella — ¿Qué haces?

— Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas cómoda — dijo tratando de sonar casual, sobretodo porque dijo lo primero que pasó por su mente. — traje algo de jugo, por si luego deseas beber un poco… — añadió, señalando la jarra con un gesto vago de su mano.

— Gracias… — Remy mantuvo su mirada en el jarro durante un momento, pero la desvió al notar como Cameron se ponía de pie — deberías descansar… después de todo lo que has hecho debes estar agotada… ¿Adónde vas? — cuestionó al ver como Cameron se acercaba hasta la puerta con claras intenciones de salir de ahí.

— Pensaba ir a descansar un poco en la sala… — explico algo insegura al ver la mirada de la menor.

— No creo que ese sea el mejor lugar para descansar, ayer me dormí en el sofá… no fue muy cómodo — dijo Remy intentando que captara la indirecta que le estaba dando.

— uhmn… de acuerdo — Cameron se quedó de pie en el umbral sin estar muy segura de que hacer — ¿Te molestaría si me… uhmn… si ocupo la cama un poco? — pregunto torpemente sintiendo que sus mejillas quemaban un poco.

— ehh… no… — Fue la confusa respuesta que ofreció Remy, algo extrañada por la repentina timidez de la rubia, después de todo hace un rato solo se había acostado y ya. Observó como ella rodeaba la cama y se acostaba de manera que le daba la espalda. Se quedó un momento sin saber qué hacer, mientras escuchaba la respiración de Cameron, hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería intentar dormir un poco, a pesar de que ya no tenía sueño. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a ello cuando escucho la voz de Cameron y los abrió otra vez, girando levemente la cabeza, ya que en esta ocasión estaba segura de que la rubia estaba despierta.

— Recién cuando ordené la otra habitación… bueno, más bien cuando terminé de ordenarla, por así decirlo, encontré una caja…— Cameron comenzó a hablar no estando muy segura de si estaba o no utilizando las palabras correctas, para abordar un tema de esa índole. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la repentina tensión de la morena junto a ella, creyó que no iba del todo bien, pero a pesar de ello decidió continuar _"De cualquier modo ya no puedo dar marcha atrás"_ pensó mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo — y… sé que puedes decir que no es mi asunto, pero… lo que vi en su interior me preocupó…

— ¿Te preocupó? — Su voz salió fría, con sorna, pero al mismo tiempo era inexpresiva.

— Si, me preocupó… ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo después de lo que vi ahí? — Cameron respondió con más vehemencia de la que habría querido, pero no pudo evitarlo.

— ¿Quizá porque no me conoces? — Fue la réplica de Remy, aún con el mismo tono de antes. Cameron observó su perfil por un momento, mientras pensaba en la situación. _"Por algún motivo ella está demasiado calmada, esto no puede ser bueno…" _

— Eso no es realmente relevante, no es necesario conocer a fondo a alguien para preocuparse por esa persona. A mí me basta con saber quién eres…

— ¿Y quién soy Cameron? ¡¿Quién se supone que soy? — Ella dio un respingo frente a la repentina explosión de la morena, pero aun así respondió con toda la tranquilidad que capaz de reunir.

— Remy Hadley — La expresión del rostro de Remy no podía demostrar más sorpresa cuando se giró para dirigir su mirada a Allison, sin embargo se compuso rápidamente y formó una sonrisa sarcástica en su lugar, mientras desviaba nuevamente la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Solo es un nombre, no cambia nada Cameron. No puedes simplemente decirme que te preocupa lo que viste ahí, porque no me conoces, no sabes por qué hago las cosas, no sabes nada. — Apretó la mandíbula negándose a hacer contacto visual con Allison, porque ello equivaldría a admitir que la conversación la estaba afectando más de lo necesario. — Admite que lo que en realidad sientes es curiosidad, lo que en realidad quieres es saber lo que se esconde detrás del número que House me asignó.

— Para decir quién eres no hay mejor definición que tu nombre — Prosiguió Cameron, — Tienes razón no te conozco, no hemos hablado o establecido un lazo y es verdad, realmente quiero saber qué es lo que hay detrás del número que House te asigno, porque, en realidad, nunca vi al número… Siempre vi a la persona… Hoy me preguntaste porque ahora actuaba como si me preocupase por ti cuando antes parecía que te detestaba. — Allison tomó una gran respiración, mientras se ponía de pie — House siempre me pedía la opinión para saber a cuál de los postulantes podía mantener, pero sabes cómo es él… si daba un nombre lo más seguro es que hubiese despedido a esa persona a la primera oportunidad solo para molestarme. — Hizo una breve pausa, en la que dirigió una pequeña mirada a Remy— Luego de que hicimos la apuesta de Cole, él me preguntó a quien protegería ahora… no podía decirle nada, pero a pesar de todo, sabía que de entre todos los 'participantes' de House tú eras la más indicada para ocupar el puesto. Sabía que si House se daba cuenta de esto encontraría la forma de despedirte, a pesar de que te valora…

— House no me va…— Comenzó a decir, pero Cameron la cortó antes de que pudiera terminar.

— Si lo hace, y creo que lo ha demostrado en más de una ocasión. Aunque lo ha hecho a su manera. — Cameron sonrío, mientras decía esto recordando los pequeños gestos de House y de su mal humor cuando ella los notaba — de cualquier manera ese no es el punto. El punto es que, a pesar de lo poco que sé sobre ti sé lo suficiente como para que me puedas preocupar, eres una excelente doctora y a pesar de que te esfuerces por demostrar lo contrario, sé que eres una buena persona y… el hecho de que estés enfrentando las cosas de este modo me preocupa, si sigues por ese camino no creo que termines bien.

— Da igual el camino que siga no voy a terminar bien — Dejó escapar, sin darse cuenta de ello.

— Al menos deberías hacer el intento…

— ¡¿Tú que sabes? — la interrumpió algo alterada, después de todo Cameron no sabía por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Remy.

— Estás muriendo — Remy se quedó sin habla frente a la declaración que hizo Cameron — es por eso que estás haciendo todas esas cosas que se rumorean por el hospital, pero al contrario de lo que House cree, no te estás autodestruyendo para demostrarte a ti misma que puedes tener el control de las cosas… Si lo haces es porque estás asustada, porque a través del sexo y de las drogas buscas el sentir algo y al mismo tiempo el no sentir nada, porque con ello olvidas, aunque sea en forma momentánea, todo por lo que estás pasando, pero ese no es el modo de afrontar las cosas… y lo sabes. Sin embargo no haces nada por ayudarte y seguir adelante… porque piensas que estás sola… —

— No es algo que solo elija haber pensado Cameron ¿O acaso ves a alguien más aquí a parte de mi?

— No, pero… estoy segura de que tú si puedes. — Cameron se detuvo un momento observando atentamente la expresión de la menor, que en esos momentos era de duda, incredulidad y sorpresa. Se puso de pie y caminó rodeando la cama, situándose cerca de la puerta, una vez ahí se detuvo y continuó hablando — El que tú pienses que estás sola es una cosa, pero el que lo vayas a estar es otra cosa muy diferente, quizá no nos conozcamos, no nos sepamos la historia de la otra, pero para que dos personas se conozcan solo basta que deseen hacerlo. Puede que no tengas razones para confiar en mí, pero… no mentí cuando dije que quería conocerte. — Una vez que dijo esto dio un par de pasos más, sin embargo, cuando estaba por abandonar la habitación la voz de la morena la detuvo, provocando que quedase de espaldas a ella.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Dices todo eso y te vas? — Preguntó la morena, con un deje de sarcasmo y preocupación, observando los movimientos de la mayor.

— Dije que no te dejaría sola y no lo haré, pero… necesito estar sola un momento…— le dijo ella, aún de espaldas a la morena, cuando hubo dicho esto salió de la habitación y, cogiendo las llaves del departamento, salió de ahí, dejando a la morena con todas sus palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza.

**ºººº**

Momentos más tarde Remy continuaba exactamente en la misma posición en que había quedado luego de su discusión con Cameron, incapaz de pensar en nada más que en las palabras anteriormente dichas por la rubia, solo su expresión había variado pues ahora una profunda concentración invadía sus facciones.

Aún en su estado introspectivo se puso de pie y caminó hasta la sala. Una vez ahí cogió la caja que había desatado toda esa situación, la abrió lentamente sin prestar realmente atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras por su mente se seguían repitiendo las palabras de Cameron. Sin embargo un ligero, e involuntario, estremecimiento la hicieron salir de esa especie de trance en el que veía inmersa. Parpadeando un par de veces, para despejar un poco su mente, Remy dirigió nuevamente la vista hacia lo que sostenía en sus manos.

"…_a través del sexo y de las drogas buscas el sentir algo y al mismo tiempo el no sentir nada, porque con ello olvidas, aunque sea en forma momentánea, todo por lo que estás pasando, pero ese no es el modo de afrontar las cosas…"_

Estás palabras resonaron fuertemente en su cabeza y de no ser porque sabía que Cameron no estaba, Remy habría jurado que se encontraba a sus espaldas diciéndole todo esto una vez más.

— _¿Entonces cual es el modo correcto? ¿Fingir que todo está bien y seguir adelante como si nada? _— Susurró con algo de sarcasmo, mientras permanecía de pie y dirigía su mirada a una de las ventanas —_ ¿Cómo puede ella saber esas cosas? Nunca ha pasado por algo como esto _— Apretó la pequeña caja entre sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión que ejercía sobre el objeto. — _Aunque la verdad no sé nada sobre ella… _— Soltó lentamente el agarre sobre el objeto, sintiéndose invadida por una sensación extraña.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía en esos momentos, pues siempre se había esforzado más por reprimir sus sentimientos que de analizarlos y comprenderlos, de manera que no sabía que hacer con esa opresión que sentía en su pecho y le dificultaba la respiración, mientras una sensación nada agradable se esparcía por su cuerpo haciéndole desear llorar y romper /golpear algo al mismo tiempo. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos frunció levemente el ceño, este sentimiento se le hacía tan familiar…

— _¿Se puede saber qué demonios me pasa_? —Remy lanzó la caja hasta el sillón y se dejó caer a un lado pesadamente —_ "Al menos sé que eso dolió"_ — pensó ignorando completamente el dolor del hombro al chocar contra el sillón y la incómoda sensación que le dejó luego. Reclinó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba.

**- Flash Back -**

— Cariño debes ir a la cama — Remy dejó lo que estaba haciendo y obedientemente se dirigió hasta su cama y se acostó en ella, permitiendo que la otra persona la arropase y se sentase a un lado de ella, mientras le acariciaba el cabello — ¿Estás emocionada por tu primer día de clases?

— ¿Clases? — cuando Remy hubo conseguido procesar dichas palabras correctamente abrió los ojos de golpe, observando de su madre, quien había detenido sus caricias y la miraba ligeramente sorprendida, debido a su reacción. — mami… ¿Mañana debo ir a clases? — preguntó algo nerviosa, después de todo ya conocía la respuesta, pero eso solo causaba que se asustase un poco más.

— Así es cariño…— fue la sencilla respuesta que le dio su madre, sin embargo al observar la expresión de desconsuelo de _su pequeña_, suavizó su mirada. — ¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Qué va mal? — Remy solo bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza evitando hacer contacto visual con ella, al ver esto su madre posó una mano en su mejilla y le alzó el rostro haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran— No debes ocultar lo que sientes cariño, los sentimientos son algo puro que debes compartir; quizá no con todos, pero si con aquellos en quienes amas y confías — le dijo mirándola con tal ternura que sentía como penetraba en su alma y la reconfortaba. — No sé si yo sea una de esas personas, pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. No me ocultes lo que sientes, menos aún si ese sentimiento es uno que te puede hacer daño. — hizo una breve pausa en la que acarició su mejilla y beso su frente — Cuando tengas un problema, una inquietud o simplemente quieras conversar con alguien, piensa en mí, aunque sea como última opción, pero no te encierres dentro de ti misma… ¿De acuerdo? — Remy la observó un momento y luego asintió, abrazándola ligeramente, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

— ¿Mami? — susurró la pequeña, aún con su cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

— ¿mhnp?

— Te amo — Dijo con voz dulce, separándose un poco de su abrazo mirándola a los ojos.

— Yo también te amo pequeñita — dijo reanudando sus caricias en su cabello.

— No quiero ir al colegio, me da miedo que los otros niños no sean buenos conmigo — Remy hablaba en susurros, pero aún así su madre podía oírla sin problemas — Además… no quiero dejarte aquí sola…

— No debes tener miedo cariño, ya verás como todo saldrá bien — Le respondió mirándola a los ojos — Además todos tus compañeritos irán también por primera vez al colegio, solo debes ser tu misma y verás como harás muy buenos amigos.

— ¿En serio? — Remy cuestiono a su madre con entusiasmo, sonriendo al ver como ella asentía en respuesta, sin embargo su sonrisa decayó al recordar algo — ¿Y tú mami? ¿Te quedarás aquí solita? — volvió a preguntar abrazando un osito de peluche que estaba junto a ella.

— No, yo me quedaré aquí junto a Teddy ordenando la casa y esperando a que llegues, para que nos digas todo lo que has aprendido en clases — le respondió, mientras acariciaba la oreja al osito de peluche a su hija.

— Entonces me esforzaré mucho para contarles todo lo que aprendí en el colegio — La pequeña se volvió a colgar del cuello de su madre mientras sonreía alegremente.

— De acuerdo, pero ahora debes dormir, para que mañana tengas muchas energías…— Remy asintió dejándola libre, mientras se acomodaba correctamente en su cama, por lo cual la arropó y beso su frente — Buenas noches hija, que descanses…

— Buenas noches mami, cuando llegue papi dile que lo quiero mucho — fue la adormilada respuesta que recibió por parte de su pequeña hija, dándole un último vistazo a su pequeña, apagó las luces y cerró suavemente la puerta…

**- End Flash Back-**

Remy abrió los ojos algo extrañada por ese recuerdo, después de todo si había algo que había evitado recordar era todo lo relacionado con su madre, sobre todo después de enterarse que ella también padecía de Huntington's.

— _Siempre me dijiste que debía compartir lo que pensaba y lo que sentía con las personas en quienes confiara y amara, pero… ya no sé ni que es lo que siento mamá… _— Remy susurro estas palabras, sintiendo como su voz se quebraba y no estando muy segura de porque lo hacía, pero una pequeña parte dentro de ella sentía que no podía tener eso dentro de ella misma — _No logro comprender como pudiste ocultar todo esto de mi, aún sabiendo que iba afectarme en forma directa…_

Al llegar a este punto ya no pudo negar que todo lo que deseaba hacer en esos momentos era llorar y tener a alguien ahí con ella; no quería estar sola, pues por más que se hubiese esforzado por ocultar sus sentimientos, por ser autosuficiente, por ser fuerte, por alejar a las personas y crear un gran muro a su alrededor, en ese momento solo era capaz de sentir el vacio que todo esto había ocasionado dentro de ella, sintiéndose más indefensa de lo que creyó alguna vez que se sentiría. Le parecía que había regresado a aquél día en que su madre la reconfortó ante su inminente primer día de clases, solo que hoy no tenía a nadie ahí junto a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>De acuerdo, eso será todo por ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. <strong>

**Finalmente lo que me ayudó a salir de ese bloqueo fue la música, mi más fiel compañera virtual xD**

**En esta ocasión quien me ayudó fue Avril Lavigne con "Remember when", "Tomorrow", pero sobretodo con "Wish you were here". Escuchando estas canciones se me ocurrieron bastantes ideas y me dieron la inspiración que me faltaba…**

**En fin, espero poder publicar esta semana - como compensación a la semana extra que tardé en actualizar – aunque no puedo asegurarlo, pues tendré que salir de la cuidad por unos días y, debido a esto, no creo tener mucho tiempo para utilizar el PC, pero gracias a las ideas y a las ganas que tengo de seguir escribiendo, espero terminar antes de irme…**

**Cuídense mucho, nos leemos pronto, **

**Bye!**


	7. Recordando, Comprendiendo

**Hola…**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero bueno… dejaré las excusas para luego, antes quisiera agradecer los reviews que he recibido hasta el momento, que si bien han sido escasos, en verdad me han alegrado, pues llegué aquí creyendo firmemente que no recibiría uno solo, pero… me he equivocado diez veces hasta la fecha. A los que me han leído se los agradezco en forma sincera, espero sigan leyendo; intentaré no decepcionarles.**

**Ahora bien, las excusas: **

**Si no he publicado ha sido más que nada por escasez de tiempo; generalmente donde más solía escribir era en mis tiempos libres del trabajo, pero estos momentos ya son nulos, por lo cual solo puedo hacerlo en mi hogar… sin embargo últimamente se han suscitado demasiadas cosas en mi vida en general y… en el tiempo que tengo libre lo único que deseo es tirarme en mi cama y no saber nada del mundo xD Como sea, desde ahora intentaré volver a publicar una vez cada dos semanas, como lo hacía antes. **

**Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo más complicado que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que lo disfruten y sepan valorar el esfuerzo que puse en ello, quizá no reflejé las cosas en forma correcta, pero puse todo de mi porque así fuera.**

7

Allison salió del departamento y cerrando suavemente la puerta se apoyó en ella. Había tenido que salir del departamento porque sentía que si se quedaba ahí más tiempo terminaría por venirse abajo y no estaba segura de si quería que eso sucediera… otra vez. Parpadeó rápidamente para eliminar esa molesta comezón que tenía en sus ojos; tomando una bocanada de aire se separó de la puerta y continuó su camino hacia el exterior del edificio. Necesitaba aire.

Remy pensaba que ella no se hacía una idea de que era lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero la verdad es que se equivocaba. Ella sabía como se sentía en esos momentos y por muchos motivos. No obstante lo que la había hecho salir de ahí fueron sus propias palabras, pues le recordaron una conversación que había tenido hace años atrás con alguien muy especial e importante para ella.

— No puede estarme sucediendo esto… no otra vez…— murmuró pasándose las manos por el rostro, deteniéndose un momento cerca de un parque. Suspiró pesadamente, al tiempo que se dirigía hasta una de las bancas que había ahí.

**- Flash Back -**

Estaba sentado en el escritorio, que tenía en su habitación del campus, leyendo unos apuntes sobre un examen que acababa de rendir, cuando unos golpes en su puerta lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

— Adelante — No se tomó la molestia de girarse a mirar quien era, pues a pesar de que ya no estaba tan absorto como antes, continuaba leyendo sus apuntes.

— Escuché que abandonarías la universidad y regresarías a casa — se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Allison y se quedó momentáneamente paralizado al oír lo que había dicho. — ¿Pensabas decírmelo en algún momento? — inquirió con un tono de voz casi inexpresivo.

— No estaba seguro de hacerlo Allison… —comenzó a decir él, volteando hasta quedar de frente a ella, mientras intentaba conservar la calma y seguir adelante con lo que había planeado. — Sabía que lo más probable era que intentases detenerme…

— ¿Entonces planeabas irte sin decirme nada? — en esta ocasión no pudo evitar que su voz temblara al imaginar la respuesta que obtendría.

— Has sido alguien muy especial en mi vida Allison, desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, siempre estuviste a mi lado, pero todo tiene un final… y sé que no podría despedirme de ti, no me gustaría saber que por mi causa te pondrías triste. — fue la respuesta que él le dio. Allison frunció levemente el ceño al notar que sus palabras eran más profundas de lo que parecían, o eso creyó al ver la mirada de él.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Ella avanzó hasta quedar a solo un par de pasos de distancia — Eres un alumno brillante, no tienes porque abandonar tus estudios, el campus, a tus amigos… a mi… — terminó de decir esto en un tono de voz tan bajo que él casi no pudo escuchar.

— Hay cosas de mi que no sabes Allie… — tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si estuviese armándose de valor para decir algo muy importante, pero finalmente terminó por soltar todo el aire de forma abrupta, al tiempo que desviaba su mirada — Me voy Allison y no sé si nos volveremos a ver nuevamente… — al oír esto sintió como una parte de ella se desmoronaba, abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero él continúo hablando, aún sin mirarla — No espero que lo comprendas y espero que no me pidas que te explique el por qué, pero en estos momentos simplemente debo alejarme…

— Tu familia… tus padres… ¿Ellos lo saben? — Allison intentaba mantener la compostura lo mejor que podía, pero le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo hacerlo, pues ella sabía el por qué de su inesperada partida y le dolía que, después de todo, él no se lo dijera.

— Hace un par de días atrás el rector les notificó que congelaría mis estudios… No tuve otra opción más que comunicarles mis planes, aunque no estuvieron de acuerdo con esto no tuvieron más opción que aceptarlo, hace años dejé de depender de ellos — al decir esto suspiró y negó con la cabeza, intentando desvanecer el recuerdo de la discusión que tuvo con sus padres al respecto.

— Cuando te hice esa pregunta no me refería a lo de tus estudios o a lo de tus planes… — pronunció con cierta inseguridad y nerviosismo, notando de inmediato como él le dirigía una breve mirada de duda. Se mordió el labio inferior y, tras cruzarse de brazos, desvió la mirada fijándola en la pared que se encontraba a su izquierda. — Me refería a… — sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta impidiéndole continuar, tragó con algo de dificultad, al tiempo que parpadeaba repetidamente para eliminar esa molesta comezón que tenía en sus ojos, produciendo que estos se llenasen de lágrimas. Sintió como la mirada penetrante de él se posaba en ella, pero se negó a mirarlo, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo sin venirse abajo. No obstante, a pesar de esto, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó — Me refería a lo de… a lo de tu enfermedad...

**- End Flash Back -**

Allison salió de su ensimismamiento notando, con cierto pesar, que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde aquello seguía sintiendo exactamente las mismas emociones que en aquel entonces.

— Me haces falta ¿Sabes? _— _Murmuró a la nada, para luego soltar un suspiro tembloroso_ — _Estando contigo no me sentiría de este modo… no estaría así de sola… _"¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?" — _pensó apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

**- Flash Back -**

_(…) — Me refería a lo de… a lo de tu enfermedad... (…) _

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar esas palabras un pesado silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Allison podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de su acelerado corazón, como si de pronto este se hubiese mudado de su pecho a sus oídos, estaba nerviosa, no sabía como reaccionaría él ante lo que había dicho, aunque por ahora parecía que estaba en shock o al menos eso era lo único que podía concluir considerando que aún no hacía, ni decía nada. Por su parte él realmente había quedado impactado por sus palabras, muchas cosas se venían a su mente, demasiadas, y aún así no era capaz de verbalizar ninguna de ellas.

Permanecieron en silencio lo que a Allison le parecieron horas, aunque en realidad solo hubiesen sido solo un par de minutos; hasta que finalmente él rompió el silencio.

— ¿C-cómo…? — comenzó a decir aún sin salir de la impresión, sin embargo no fue capaz de continuar, aunque no fue necesario que lo hiciera, pues Allison entendía a que era a lo que se refería.

— Te conozco desde hace años… y sé cuándo algo va m al — tragó algo de saliva y abrió la boca para continuar, pero la cerró nuevamente ordenando un poco sus ideas, debía ser clara. — Durante estos últimos meses sé que te has estado sintiendo mal, no podías engañarme aduciendo siempre que tus jaquecas, tus nauseas o tu dificultad respiratoria se debían solo al estrés producidos por los exámenes… yo también estoy estudiando medicina ¿Lo recuerdas? — Intentó dirigirle una leve sonrisa, pero solo obtuvo una mueca un tanto temblorosa, por lo que prosiguió — Eres un alumno brillante, los exámenes no podían dejarte en ese estado… eso era algo de lo que estaba consciente, pero aún así no quise presionarte, supuse que me lo contarías una vez que te sintieras preparado, pero eso no sucedió… — cerró los ojos un momento, y al notar como una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, se la quitó de una forma un tanto brusca; no se podía permitir flaquear ahora.

— Aún así eso no explica cómo te enteraste… — replicó él en un susurro bajo, mientras seguía procesando todo lo que había escuchado.

— Lo sé… — Allison descruzó los brazos sintiendo como sus fuerzas la abandonaban de golpe, caminó unos pasos más y se apoyó contra el escritorio en él tenía sus apuntes. — En cierto modo lo descubrí por casualidad hace una semana… ¿Recuerdas los apuntes que me prestaste para el examen que tuve sobre la_ lispidemia_? — Él asintió en forma ausente, pero de pronto abrió los ojos recordando algo abruptamente — Al parecer olvidaste que tenías ahí algunas anotaciones sobre los exámenes y los especialistas que habías visitado… viendo eso no fue difícil atar cabos…

Él se puso de pie mientras negaba un par de veces con la cabeza, como si se negase a aceptar que, en verdad, ella había descubierto aquello. Se pasó las manos por el cabello un par de ocasiones, mientras daba un par de vueltas por la habitación, hasta que finalmente se detuvo posando las manos en su cadera y miraba al piso.

— ¿Por qué si no me habías mencionado nada sobre el tema lo haces ahora? — preguntó tras dar un suspiro, alzando la cabeza esperando ver la lástima o la compasión en los ojos de ella, sin embargo todo lo que encontró en su mirada fue cariño, bondad, comprensión aunque también notó cierta tristeza y decepción.

— Ya te lo dije… esperaba que fueses tú quien me lo contara cuando te sintieras preparado para ello, pero… no contaba con que _enfrentarías las cosas de este modo_, la verdad me siento… — tragó algo de saliva, mientras fruncía levemente el entrecejo y se pasaba una mano por los ojos limpiando las lágrimas antes de que estas hicieran su aparición definitiva — dolida y decepcionada, creí que confiabas en mi un poco más que esto… nunca creí que… que llegaría el día en que intentarías alejarte sin mirar atrás, sin despedirte, sin dar razones… ¿Qué es lo que pensabas conseguir con todo esto?

— No esperaba que lo entendieras, pero… —no quería arrastrar a nadie conmigo, esto es algo que solo me concierne a mí, es algo que debo enfrentar por mi cuenta… _solo_ — apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, terminando por susurrar la última palabra para no ser escuchado, aunque no tuvo suerte en ello.

— _El que pienses que vas a estar solo es una cosa, pero el que lo vayas a estar es otra cosa muy diferente…_— al decir esto notó el gesto de desconcierto en el rostro de él, sin embargo continuo intentando hacerle notar su punto— ¿Cómo crees que se sentirían todos cuando finalmente se enterasen de lo que, en verdad, estaba sucediendo? — Allison se detuvo un momento evaluando su expresión, la cual parecía indicar que estaba teniendo una especie de conflicto interior — Puedes intentar alejarnos de tu vida, pero jamás conseguirás que nosotros te alejemos de la nuestra… siempre ocuparás una parte importante dentro de mí y eso no cambiara nunca…

— Eso no puede estar bien Ally, voy a morir y… eso es algo que tampoco se puede cambiar — agregó ante la consternación de Allison, mientras sentía como su voz temblaba y las lágrimas se agolpaban repentinamente en sus ojos — No quiero dejar atrás a las personas que amo, pero tampoco me puedo quedar aquí viéndolas sufrir, mucho menos si sé que es por mi causa… sé que es algo egoísta, pero no quiero pasar lo que me resta de vida bajo miradas de lástima y compasión por parte de ellos… quiero conservar en mi mente los recuerdos de los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos y quiero que en sus mentes quede grabada esta imagen de mí… no la imagen de alguien acabado, que posiblemente tendrá que pasar sus últimos días dependiendo de máquinas… — se detuvo un momento estando consciente que sus últimas palabras habían sido bastante fuertes, pero eran la realidad, por mucho que eso le doliera y por más que la imagen que tenía frente a él le partía el corazón sabía que lo que decía era cierto. — solo quiero que sean felices…

— ¿Y creen que lo seriamos si desapareces de nuestras vidas sin dar explicaciones, para luego enterarnos de que estás… de que… d-de que nunca volverás? — le increpó ella no estando totalmente segura de si las lágrimas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas eran solo de tristeza o si, además, eran debido a la gran frustración que sentía en esos momentos — ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo cuando me enteré de esto? ¿Qué crees que sentí cuando me di cuenta que pensabas desaparecer de mi vida sin decírmelo? Sobretodo al estar consciente de que si lo hacías quizá nunca podría volver a verte otra vez… al saber que tendrías que pasar por todo esto solo… que no podrá ayudarte en nada…

— ¡¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo al estar haciendo todo esto? — Terminó por explotar él causando el sobresalto de ella, al no esperarse semejante arrebato — Tampoco es muy grato, pero… es mejor así. — concluyó más calmado secándose las lágrimas que habían conseguido abandonar sus ojos.

— ¿Lo mejor para quién? — rebatió ella y, sin darle tiempo de decir nada, agregó — Es evidente que para ti no lo es y… para los que te queremos tampoco lo es… ya sea ahora o a largo plazo, pero no lo es…

— Lo es…— dijo él no estando muy seguro de ello, pero una vez más se vio interrumpido por Allison

— No, no lo es y lo sabes, te consta… pero ¿Por qué? — Dijo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, que seguía conteniendo, aunque resultaba inútil — ¿Por qué lo haces si sabes que esto es en vano? ¿Por qué?

— Porque me niego a ver los rostros de todos ustedes hundidos en la tristeza, aún más sabiendo que seré yo quien causará aquello… — observó como ella desviaba la vista decepcionada, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que esa no era la verdadera razón de su partida, por lo que decidió que, al menos, le diría una verdad a medias. Soltó un suspiró y prosiguió — Además… siempre he planificado mi futuro tú lo sabes, te he contado muchas cosas que quería hacer en un futuro y… es también por ello que _no puedo_ quedarme aquí… simplemente no quiero estar aquí sabiendo todo lo que pude tener, pero que ahora me será arrebatado por causa de esto… no creo poder soportar quedarme y ver como todo lo que tenía planeado para el futuro se derrumba frente a mis ojos… _"No soportaría quedarme y ver como te pierdo; como mis planes de conquistarte y de formar una familia juntos se desvanece sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. No podría ver como tu sonrisa se borra y el brillo de tus ojos se apaga al ver como día a día esta enfermedad me aleja un poco más de tu lado…"_ — esto último lo pensó, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello y se mordía el labio, controlando así su impulso de decirle todo aquello.

— No te alejes… por favor… — Allison sentía como si el mundo se estuviese derrumbando a sus pies al ver como él seguía pensando en irse, sabía que lo que estaba pasando no debía ser nada fácil, pero… — no quiero perderte… sé que tarde o temprano tú… por favor no quiero perderte, no soportaría saber que estás pasando por todo esto tú solo, quiero estar contigo hasta el final, aunque eso signifique… aunque eso signifique verte morir…

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que me quede, por qué te importa tanto lo que haga con mi vida? — por un momento él se sintió agradecido del silencio que llenaba la estancia, pues no se sentía capaz de elevar más la voz, sentía como poco a poco sus fuerzas lo abandonaban por el dolor que llenaba su corazón al ver a Allison en ese estado — ¿Por qué…?

— Porque te amo…

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y la observó un momento, mientras ella intentaba contener sus lágrimas. Se debatió unos momentos consigo mismo sobre que responder a aquello, finalmente decidió que seguiría adelante con su actuación, aunque le doliera, aunque sabía que la dañaría, debía hacerlo, era lo mejor… Quizá ella no pudiera verlo ahora, pero más adelante si lo haría.

— Estás confundiendo tus sentimientos. — Al ver que ella iba a decir algo se aferró a lo último que tenía para alejarla y protegerla del dolor que le podrá causar más adelante, y agregó — Además… voy a morir Allison, no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a seguir con vida, no sé cuánto tiempo podré seguir haciendo mi vida en forma normal… — Se dejó caer en la silla y, cuando iba a continuar, se vio interrumpido por ella.

— No me importa la duración de esto, no importa si dura décadas o si solo dura un día ¿No lo entiendes? — se acercó hasta él, acunó su rostro entre sus manos, secándole suavemente las lágrimas que había derramado y, mirándolo a los ojos, continuó — Lo único que me importa es que, independiente del tiempo que sea, sabré que pude estar contigo, que pude estar a tu lado, que pude amarte y sentirme amada… sabré que pude estar contigo y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo… no me importa lo que puedan llegar a pensar, no me importa nada más que amarte y estar contigo. — mientras decía esto él sujeto sus manos con las suyas, poniéndose lentamente de pie y desviaba la mirada — Te amo ¿No es eso suficiente para ti? — cuestionó Allison al borde de las lágrimas, mientras intentaba mirarlo a los ojos, pero él se mantenía mirando en otra dirección, evitando que eso sucediera. — Quizá no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero… no me niegues la oportunidad de estar a tu lado…

— Lo siento, pero… no podría hacerte eso Ally, no podría… — comenzó a decir él, mientras le soltaba las manos y se alejaba un par de pasos, pues sabía que si ella insistía con el tema no sería capaz de seguir conteniendo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué…? — cuestionó ya sin ánimos de continuar con eso, pues los estaba torturando a ambos y, si esa iba a ser su despedida no quería que fuese en esas condiciones.

— Porque mereces estar junto a alguien que te pueda dar un futuro — Le dijo él sintiéndose en su límite. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos, pero luego la desvió sintiéndose incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, para reprimir el impulso de abrazarla.

Ambos permanecieron un largo rato en silencio sintiendo como poco a poco se iban perdiendo el uno al otro, sintiendo un temor absurdo que no les permitía decir lo que realmente sentían y pensaban, ese sentimiento que les impedía pensar en nada haciéndoles sentir impotentes, por no saber que hacer, por no saber que decir, por no dejar que sus sentimientos le ganasen a la razón. Finalmente fue la voz de Allison la que rompió el silencio que los rodeaba.

— Aún podemos tener un futuro… — Su voz sonó baja y trémula, pero a pesar de ello, él pudo notar la decisión que había en ella _"¿Qué futuro podemos tener cuando mi tiempo está contado?"_, pensó él con amargura, al tiempo que abría la boca para exponer su punto, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir nada, como si pudiera saber lo que pensaba, Allison volvió a hablar — Lo sé quizá sea corto, pero aún podemos tenerlo, debes confiar en esto _y seguir adelante con tu vida_. Solo… permíteme estar a tu lado… permite que todos lo estemos… este no es el final — Sonrió tenuemente cuando un pensamiento pasó por su mente y luego agregó: — Aunque se parezca en algo, no lo es.

— ¿En qué podría parecerse este momento a uno como ese? — cuestionó, sin poder evitar que algo de amargura se colase en sus palabras.

— En que voy a amarte tanto como ahora y en que voy a estar siempre junto a ti…

**- End Flash Back -**

Cameron salió de sus pensamientos debido a un fuerte ruido que la sobresaltó, levantó la cabeza y observó a su alrededor notando que aquel sonido era la bocina de un automóvil que pasaba por la calle que estaba sus espaldas. Aún con el corazón algo acelerado observó el parque notando de inmediato que ya estaba casi anocheciendo.

"_No me di cuenta que se había hecho tan tarde"_ pensó mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas que habían conseguido escapar de sus ojos. _"Lo mejor será que regrese"_ Sin embargo a pesar de este pensamiento permaneció unos minutos más sentada, hasta que soltó un fuerte suspiro y se pasó las manos por el cabello, en un gesto inconsciente que demostraba el conflicto interno que tenía en esos momentos, pues a pesar que sabía que debía regresar, no estaba segura de querer tener otro enfrentamiento con Remy, no después de lo que había recordado estando ahí. Sin embargo cuando recordó la mirada de Remy, lo que expresaba con ella supo que no se podía rendir. _"No voy a dejar que pase por esto sola, no voy a dejar que se rinda sin haber luchado". _Habiendo pensado en esto se puso de pie y caminó de vuelta al departamento de la morena, sabía que podía enfrentarse a situaciones incluso peores que esta, pero confiaba en que tarde o temprano Remy comprendería, al igual que lo hizo él.

Remy daba vueltas por la sala de su apartamento mirando a su alrededor, siempre había estado sola en ese lugar (sin tener en cuenta las noches en que llegaba con alguna acompañante) y, sin embargo, recién ahora era capaz de notar lo poco que le agradaba ese lugar. Cuando se había cambiado de departamento solo se había preocupado de encontrar un lugar que le quedase relativamente cerca del trabajo y cerca de algún bar, para poder salir sin grandes preocupaciones. Simplemente había querido abandonar el otro departamento para no recordar el futuro que había planeado tener en ese lugar… futuro que había sido destruido por una simple palabra: **'positivo'** ¿Qué tenía de positivo aquello? No tenía idea, la ciencia a veces era una ironía.

Emitió un suspiro entrecortado, mientras posaba la vista en la caja que se encontraba sobre el sillón. Caminó hasta ella y la sostuvo en sus manos, mientras su mirada vagaba por los pequeños detalles que Allison había cambiado al ordenar el departamento. Sabía que ella había tenido razón al decirle todas aquellas cosas, ignoraba el porque del interés de Allison hacia ella, pero… tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho y quería creer en ello. Posando la mirada en la caja tomó una decisión y, sin detenerse a pensarlo, caminó hasta el baño de su habitación y vertió dentro de el todo el contenido de la caja y accionó la cisterna. Se quedó unos momentos ahí y luego caminó hasta la sala dejando la caja nuevamente sobre el sillón, posó su vista en la ventana sintiéndose algo inquieta al notar que fuera ya estaba oscuro, por un momento se preguntó como no lo había notado hasta entonces.

Sin poderse contener comenzó a dar algunas vueltas por el lugar, para intentar deshacerse de la ansiedad que sentía. Al pasar junto a la ventana se preguntó cuanto más tardaría en llegar Cameron hasta el departamento, porque iba a llegar ¿cierto? _"Ella dijo que lo haría, pero… ¿y si no lo hace?" _pensó sin notar que el ritmo de su respiración se había vuelto ligeramente más agitado y que estaba temblando en forma perceptible. Negó con la cabeza y una vez más tomó la caja, notando esta vez que sus manos temblaban. Justo en ese momento sintió un ruido procedente de la entrada y, al dirigir su mirada hasta ahí, notó como Allison entraba con una bolsa de papel en sus manos, sin poderlo evitar notó como sus piernas se doblaban y caía sentada sobre el sillón.

— ¿Estás bien? — Cameron miró a Remy, quien parecía estar sumida en una especie de shock o algo así. Sin detenerse a pensarlo Allison se acercó hasta donde se encontraba y, dejando la bolsa en otro sillón, se paró frente a ella e hizo que la mirase posando una de sus manos en su mejilla. — ¿Qué…? — comenzó a preguntar preocupada, pero fue interrumpida por la trémula voz de Remy.

— Quiero conocerte… — Allison la miró algo sorprendida, pero al notar que la miraba con determinación y, al mismo tiempo, con algo de temor, todo rastro de sorpresa desapareció y fue reemplazado por alegría y satisfacción _"Después de todo pudiste comprenderlo" _pensó mientras le sonreía.

**Ok, quiero aclarar algo: Todo el tiempo me la he llevado diciendo "caja", pero es… una especie de cofre pequeño o algo así, no es literalmente una caja. Al menos no una caja grande de cartón como se la ha imaginado 'cierta persona que conozco', cuando leyó uno de mis borradores.**

**Ahora si me despido hasta el próximo capítulo…**

**Cuídense!**

**Bye!**


	8. Decisiones, En casa otra vez

_**Disclaimer:**_

_House MD, no me pertenece en lo absoluto, ni la serie, ni los personajes. Tampoco escribo esta historia con fines lucrativos, porque si lo hiciera creo que moriría de hambre xD. Simplemente escribo está historia por morbo LOL, no, ya en serio, solo escribo esta historia como modo de liberar mi imaginación y para compartir con ustedes lo que mi mente alberga. Y, aunque ni House MD, ni sus personajes me pertenezcan, esta historia es mía, por muy desastrosa que pueda quedar, es mía y estoy orgullosa de eso. Así que si la ven en cualquier otro lugar considérenla un plagio, pues yo solo la publicaré aquí. _

**Hey! Así que un día me encontré leyendo el último capítulo de una historia y me di cuenta que estaba en "continuará", y la escritora nunca más se había dignado a aparecer, lo cual me frustró y me dieron ganas de decirle algo… no fue hasta que vi el nombre de esa persona que me di cuenta que era el mío… si, lo sé, una historia bastante coja xD**

**Pero… realmente soy una mala persona ¿no es así?**

**Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, estuvo mal de mi parte el no hacerlo. Sin embargo, esto en gran medida se debió a que antes no recibía muchos reviews (no digo que eso haya cambiado, de cualquier manera), pero el caso es que eso había provocado que me 'relajara' y no escribiera casi nunca, pero bueno… esa no es excusa y, sinceramente, no me gusta leer historias que luego los autores dejan a medio camino y, la verdad, no quiero unirme a ese club de **_**'perdí el interés así que ahí se ven**_**'. Por lo que desde ahora en más intentaré publicar al menos una vez al mes; lo siento, pero es lo mejor a lo que puedo llegar… tengo un horario **_**terriblemente**_** apretado, tanto que - a veces - me dan deseos de llorar, pero aún así haré un tiempo para continuar con esto y no desaparecer tanto tiempo como hice antes.**

_**Espero contar con que alguien del otro lado de la pantalla se alegre por esto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>STOP STANDIG THERE<strong>

**Capitulo 8: "Decisiones/ En casa otra vez"**

* * *

><p>— <em>Quiero conocerte… — Allison la miró algo sorprendida, pero al notar que la miraba con determinación y, al mismo tiempo, con algo de temor, todo rastro de sorpresa desapareció y fue reemplazado por alegría y satisfacción "Después de todo pudiste comprenderlo" pensó mientras le sonreía. <em>Sin embargo, en cuanto se fijo más detenidamente en el aspecto pálido de la menor, su expresión mutó a una más preocupada.

— Estás temblando — comentó con preocupación posando una de sus manos en el hombro sano de Remy — ¿Qué…? — comenzó a preguntar una vez más, pero en cuanto miró alrededor y notó que _la caja_ estaba vacía se detuvo de inmediato y dirigió su mirada sorprendida al rostro de Remy, quien en esos momentos también se encontraba mirando en la misma dirección que ella había mirado hace un rato, aunque su mirada reflejaba cierta ansiedad y preocupación. _"¿Ella no habrá sido capaz de..? No, ella no lo haría… no después de lo que me dijo. Además si lo hubiese hecho... si lo hubiese hecho lo sabría y ella no estaría aquí sentada…"_

Remy desvió la mirada _de la caja_ posándola, en su lugar, en el rostro de Allison quien, según notó, la estaba mirando de forma preocupada; estaba vagamente consciente que hace un rato le había dicho algo, pero estaba tan sumida mirando aquél objeto que, simplemente, no había prestado atención a lo que la rubia le había dicho. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo ¿Qué si pensaba que ella había _consumido_ el contenido de una vez mientras ella no estaba presente para ser testigo de ello e impedirlo? ¿Y si, aún después de lo que había dicho antes, se iba dejándola sola _nuevamente_?

Tan sumida estaba en sus temores que sin ser consciente de ello había comenzado a respirar con algo de dificultad, casi sumiéndose en un _ataque de ansiedad_ ante la preocupada mirada de Allison, quien luego de ver esto se sentó junto a ella. Acción que pasó inadvertida para ella hasta que la mayor la envolvió en un abrazo, en un intento para transmitirle obstante, lo que realmente consiguió calmarla fueron las palabras que acompañaron ese gesto.

— Tranquila, sé que no las consumiste… — dijo Cameron, mientras frotaba gentilmente la espalda de Remy, _"nunca la había visto actuar con tanta vulnerabilidad antes… sin duda estos son demasiados cambios emocionales en un día para ser normal" _pensó mientras dejaba ir un ligero suspiro y rompía el abrazo, para mirar a la cara a Remy — ¿Hace cuanto estás consumiendo ese tipo de drogas? — preguntó intentando no sonar tan grave. Aunque de igual manera Remy se removió incomoda y se alejó un poco de ella, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

— Desde… un par de días después de la muerte de Amber — Luego, observando la expresión de Cameron, decidió agregar: — si crees que eso tuvo algo que ver, te equivocas; fue….

— por el resultado de las pruebas que te hiciste. — interrumpió Cameron, dejándola ligeramente sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Lo supuse — fue la respuesta que dio Cameron a su pregunta inacabada, mientras se ponía de pie y se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

— Cameron yo-

— Es Allison — dijo ella, mientras interrumpía lo que sea que fuese a decir la menor; sin embargo; al notar el gesto de confusión de su colega añadió: — Mi nombre, si vamos a hacer que esto funcione eso es lo mínimo que puedo comenzar por decirte; puedes llamarme de ese modo, a menos que estemos en el trabajo, ahí dependerá de ti… y de lo que piense House — añadió, mientras rodaba los ojos.

— B-bien, supongo que también puedes llamarme por mi nombre — dijo renuentemente Remy desviando la mirada y, olvidándose de su hombro, levantó su mano para pasársela por el cabello, como era su costumbre hacer cada vez que se sentía presionada; no obstante, Cameron la detuvo afirmándola del antebrazo, mientras le indicaba que tuviese cuidado con la mirada. — Lo siento…

— Está bien, aunque debo admitir que un tanto extraño ver este lado tuyo — comentó _Cameron _con una ligera sonrisa, tratando de desviar la conversación al notar la obvia incomodidad de la menor frente al tema de su enfermedad y de su confrontación a los resultados obtenidos. Después de todo su intención no era hacerla sentir presionada; ella quería tener esa conversación en un momento cuando _Remy _se sintiese preparada para hacerlo. Sin embargo, con su comentario se ganó una mirada de perplejidad e incomodidad en el rostro de Remy, por lo que añadió — No digo que sea algo malo, es solo que... siempre has actuado de un modo tan controlado y distante, que había comenzado a olvidar que solo era eso: una actuación.

— ¿Una actuación? — Remy repitió estas palabras buscándole un significado distinto, pero la verdad era que no sabía que es lo que había querido decir _Cameron_ con eso.

—Es obvio que esto es más cercano a cómo eres en realidad, a diferencia del papel que interpretas en el hospital; en ocasiones te he visto interactuar con otros miembros del equipo e incluso con los mismos pacientes, pero han sido pocas las veces en que he visto alguna emoción en ti que no sea relacionada con los casos a los que te enfrentas. Esto…esto es diferente… — terminó mientras su voz se desvanecía y se perdía levemente en sus pensamientos, sentándose junto a ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes si ese es mi comportamiento real y esta la actuación? — cuestionó, con un tono dividido entre la curiosidad y el sarcasmo.

— Bueno… en el hospital siempre luces segura de ti misma, en cambio ahora es evidente que no sabes que hacer contigo misma, estás incomoda y fuera de lugar — agregó con un encogimiento leve de hombros y una ligera sonrisa — es evidente que no estás acostumbrada a ser tu misma frente a otros, o al menos no frente a mí, pero eso es obvio, apenas nos hemos hablado antes de hoy…

— Y eso me hace preguntarme a mi misma por qué estoy actuando de este modo contigo… — murmuró Remy mirando al piso.

— No es malo mostrar cómo eres realmente frente a las personas — dijo suavemente, posando brevemente una de sus manos en la rodilla de Remy, para obtener su atención.

— Lo sé… — replicó removiéndose algo incómoda y mirando el lugar donde antes había estado la mano de Cameron, incapaz de hacer contacto visual con ella. _"No sé por qué tengo que complicar tanto las cosas"_, pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño y dejando caer sus hombros, casi en derrota.

— Quizá siempre pudimos llevarnos bien después de todo — comentó Cameron, luego de haber observando las reacciones de Remy — Tal vez el hecho de que trabajásemos en diferentes departamentos no contribuía a que llevásemos una… relación más cercana. En cierto modo el saber que nos podemos llevar bien es un alivio, a pesar de las circunstancias…

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó un tanto confundida no sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería Cameron con ese comentario.

— Me refiero a que como ahora vamos a estar en el mismo equipo junto a House de cualquier modo nos íbamos a ver obligadas a trabajar juntas — dijo _Cameron, _intentando aclarar su comentario anterior sin que lo que decía se pudiese malentender de algún modo — Tal vez no íbamos a ser capaces de actuar con esta misma… _confianza_, al menos no desde un comienzo, sobre todo teniendo que soportar toda la tensión innecesaria que tendríamos sobre nosotras gracias a House… pero con el tiempo eso podía cambiar y podíamos llegar al punto en el que estamos ahora, al menos las circunstancias actuales nos ayudaron a saltarnos la primera parte — finalizo con una sonrisa un tanto tímida.

— Eso es cierto, aunque dudo que House nos deje en paz aunque no haya ninguna tensión entre nosotras — razonó ella rodando los ojos al mero pensamiento de House.

Luego de ese comentario ambas se sumieron en un silencio que, esta vez, no era incomodo, más bien era reflexivo. Tras suspirar por lo que a Allison le parecía la quincuagésima vez en el día, se puso de pie justo frente a Remy provocando que ésta alzara la mirada para cumplir con la suya.

— Bien, quizá lo mejor será que nos pongamos de acuerdo en cómo vamos a hacer esto. — propuso pasándose una mano por el cabello, para aclarar un poco sus ideas.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó, tras unos segundos de pensar a qué podría estar refiriéndose Cameron.

— Tiraste todas las tabletas de LSD y a menos que tengas más o que las compres dudo que vayas a consumirlas en un futuro cercano, aunque a juzgar por lo que hiciste debo decir que tomaste una decisión más sensata y no volverás a consumirlas. — declaró _Cameron_ observando cómo Remy negaba, dándole la razón — Y sumando eso al hecho de que tampoco consumirás alcohol…. — añadió en esta ocasión con algo de duda recibiendo un asentimiento como confirmación, por parte de Remy — En ese caso debemos prepararnos, las siguientes horas no van a ser las mejores para ti, no después de todo el tiempo y la frecuencia con las que estuviste consumiendo todo eso.

— La desintoxicación… — susurró Remy con un ligero estremecimiento y una leve mirada de pánico atravesando brevemente sus ojos, no obstante eso no pasó desapercibido por _Cameron_ quien retomó su lugar junto a ella y le dio un suave apretón en su mano.

— Vas a estar bien, tranquila — dijo suavemente mientras le dedicaba una mirada de simpatía y una sonrisa — pero… por algún motivo me sentiría más segura si vamos a mi departamento, no es por ofender ni nada, pero no me parece que este sea un buen lugar para que pases por eso, además la zo…

— Allison, está bien… — la interrumpió la menor, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con la naturalidad con la que había salido ese nombre de sus labios. — mentiría si dijera que no me agrada la idea, la verdad… tampoco soy una gran fan de este lugar…

Allison observó apreciativamente a su colega, quien estaba mirando el suelo perdida en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose aliviada porque no se hubiese sentido ofendida con lo que había dicho y también por el hecho de que estuviese mirando al suelo y no hubiese notado su reacción cuando la escuchó decir su nombre.

— De acuerdo, entonces supongo que deberíamos enm… alistar una maleta con tus cosas — dijo, mientras el sonrojo terminaba por desaparecer de sus mejillas, pero recibió una mirada intrigada por parte de Remy. — Creo que deberías quedarte ahí por un tiempo más largo, solo para estar seguras…

— ¿Seguras? ¿De qué, de que no voy a recaer? — interrumpió la menor, con una mezcla de duda y decepción en su voz, mas esta era suave.

— Bueno, los primeros días son difíciles, pero sé que no harás nada de lo que luego te arrepentirás, — dijo con sinceridad, mientras miraba a Remy, para que supiera que en verdad quería decir aquello — no, de lo que me quiero asegurar es de que vas a estar bien. Puede que tú quieras avanzar y dejar esto atrás, pero tu cuerpo puede no estar de acuerdo con eso… podría sucederte algo, estar sola no es una opción. No una que puedas tomar, al menos no ahora que cuentas conmigo.

Incapaz de saber que decir tras la declaración de Allison, Remy solo asintió esforzándose por mantener sus emociones a raya, pues decir que lo que había oído la había conmovido, era una subestimación; esas palabras, realmente, la habían tocado y no estaba muy segura de si sonreír o llorar. Allison, comprendiendo la reacción de la menor, se puso de pie y le dio una ligera sonrisa permitiendo que su mirada se desviara levemente hacia el pasillo que conducía a la habitación. Tomando nota de esto Remy recobró su compostura encabezando el camino hasta su cuarto, siendo seguida de inmediato por Allison.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Remy fue directo a su cama, recibiendo una mirada un tanto confusa por parte de su colega, la cual cambió por una de comprensión en cuanto la vio sacar una de las maletas que tenía guardada en ese lugar.

— Déjame ayudarte con eso, no quiero que te hagas más daño…— dijo Allison sin darse cuenta de que su frase podía tener muchas connotaciones — Listo, mm… ¿Qué cosas vas a llevar? — pregunto observando a su alrededor, mientras pensaba en lo que ella misma llevaría si estuviese en el lugar de la menor, ignorando que la mencionada estaba aún ligeramente impactada por sus palabras e intentando procesar lo oído.

— Lo normal supongo — terminó por responder, con un encogimiento leve de hombro (si, de uno), al tiempo que dejaba pasar lo dicho por la menor, decidiendo no darle demasiada importancia. — Ropa, útiles de aseo… — agregó apagándose al final de su oración, para dar una idea de lo que quiso decir antes.

— De acuerdo, entonces… uh ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? — terminó por preguntar tímidamente Allison al pensar en lo incómoda y avergonzada que se sentiría ella, si alguien más le ayudase a armar su maleta; después de todo _siempre _habían cosas personales que poner en ella.

— No, así está bien… — respondió no queriendo importunar aún más a Allison, mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a cambio.

— Bien, estaré en la sala, si necesitas algo…

—…te lo haré saber — completó Remy sonriendo un poco más abiertamente está vez, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la rubia, quien salió de la habitación con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Finalmente luego de que Remy _arreglara sus cosas_ salió de su habitación arrastrando la maleta, agradeciendo internamente haber escogido una con ruedas, de lo contrario habría sido bastante problemático cargar con ella, sobre todo ahora que tenía uno de sus brazos limitados a hacer cosas pequeñas. Cuando entro a la sala, no obstante, no tardó en notar que Allison había caído dormida en el mismo sofá en que, hace unas horas atrás, ella misma se había dormido. Sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que haría se acercó hasta ahí y, dejando su maleta a una lado, se inclinó ligeramente sobre Allison y se dispuso a despertarla.

— Allison… — llamó suavemente, no queriendo asustarla, sacudiendo suavemente uno de sus hombros. La mencionada abrió lentamente los ojos dándole una mirada adormilada y un tanto confundida a Remy.

— Lo siento… — dijo tras notar que se había dormido, para luego agregar sonriendo en forma divertida — tenías razón, es cómodo… — señaló ella, haciendo referencia a lo que antes le había dicho la menor cuando había intentado despertarla, provocando que se riera entre dientes al recuerdo de ello. — ¿Tienes todo? — pregunto entonces, notando la maleta que estaba junto al sofá.

— mhmn… — tarareo ella distraídamente, observando a Allison pasarse las manos por el rostro en un intento de despertarse, —si quieres puedo conducir esta vez…

— no, está bien, vamos déjame llevar esto…— dijo poniéndose de pie, cogiendo tanto la maleta como la bolsa que había dejado en el otro sofá; permitiendo, de este modo, que Remy pudiese coger sus llaves y dejase con seguro la puerta de su departamento.

Cuando llegaron afuera Remy le tendió las llaves de su automóvil a Allison, pues ella había insistido en que sería quien manejaría, sin embargo en lugar de aceptar las llaves, solo se quedó observándolas para luego desviar su vista al automóvil, repitiendo esto un par de veces antes de suspirar y recibirlas, ante la confundida mirada de Remy, quien no estaba muy segura de que hacer durante ese intercambio.

— mmm… ¿qué fue todo eso ahí afuera? — preguntó Remy, una vez que ambas estaban dentro de su automóvil, mientras se abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad cuidadosamente y con algo de dificultad.

— oh, no es nada, solo estaba pensando en que dejé mi automóvil en el hospital — replicó Allison dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa, antes de regresar su atención al camino.

— Podríamos ir a buscarlo ahora y luego ir a tu departamento… — sugirió Remy un tanto dudosa ante la perspectiva de regresar al hospital y encontrarse con House, aunque por la hora dudaba que estuviese ahí.

— No, está bien… además no voy a dejar que manejes hasta que tu hombro sane — al ver la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Remy no pudo evitar la leve sonrisa que apareció en sus labios y agregó en un tono entre burlón y serio — No olvides que dirijo la sala de emergencias, he visto suficientes casos como para saber detectar quien puede llegar a ser mi siguiente paciente debido a un accidente automovilístico.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que seré uno? — Aprovechando el rojo en el semáforo Allison se volteó para observarla con una expresión que solo se podía interpretar como _'¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?', _ ante lo cual rodó los ojos y se rió entre dientes — bien, posiblemente tengas razón… Aunque supongo que sabes que manejar con sueño es aún más riesgoso ¿no? — replicó alzando una ceja y dándole a la rubia una media sonrisa.

Sacudiendo su cabeza ante la respuesta que recibió de la menor, Allison sonrió reanudando la el camino hasta su departamento, mientras ambas se sumían en un cómodo silencio, que se prolongó hasta que estuvieron frente al condominio en el que estaba ubicado su departamento.

— Bueno, aquí estamos — Anunció deteniendo el motor del automóvil, al tiempo que se bajaba y sacaba la maleta del porta equipaje.

— ¿No crees que queda un poco alejado del hospital? — cuestionó impulsivamente al darse cuenta que Allison se había tardado unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar desde su propio departamento hasta donde estaban ahora, lo cual significaba una media hora, como mínimo, de conducción para llegar hasta el hospital.

— A veces, pero supongo que cuando trabajas para House ninguna distancia es molesta a la hora de tener algo de privacidad — fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de Allison quien se encogió levemente de hombros y la guió hacia el interior del edificio. Donde fue detenida por el conserje cuando cruzaba el hall hacia el ascensor.

— Señorita Cameron, buenas noches.

— Buenas noches Tom, y ya te he dicho antes que solo es Allison — le recordó ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

— Lo siento señorita Allison — se corrigió ante la divertida mirada de Allison al oír nuevamente la palabra _señorita _ubicada ante su nombre, a pesar de lo que le acababa de decir — Lo que quería decirle es que hace unas horas vino su amigo el Dr. Foreman a dejar su automóvil y me dejó encargado que le entregase esta nota — mientras decía esto le tendió dicha nota a Allison, quien lo miró ligeramente sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo es que no vi mi automóvil estacionado cuando llegamos? — preguntó guardando la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para leerla luego.

— ¿Llegamos..? ¡Oh…! — preguntó Tom distraídamente, reparando en la presencia de la morena a unos pasos de distancia de ellos.

— oh, lo siento — se disculpó Allison notando que la mirada de Tom se encontraba sobre Remy, quien los estaba observando desde hace unos momentos en silencio, aparentemente sumida en sus pensamientos — Ella es la Dra. Hadley, trabaja conmigo y se quedará en mi departamento por algún tiempo.

— oh, bien… tengo entendido que su automóvil está estacionado en la parte posterior del edificio, debe haber sido por eso que no lo vio al llegar — respondió, al fin, Tom luego de haber recordado la pregunta anterior que le había hecho Allison.

— Gracias Tom, buenas noches — dijo ella dando por terminada la conversación recibiendo un asentimiento y la misma réplica por parte de él.

"_Una preocupación menos", _pensó mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Remy y la traía de regreso a la realidad, al tiempo que subían al ascensor — ¿Todo bien?

— Si, solo estaba pensando eso es todo — respondió la menor, sonando como si estuviese peleando por formar una oración, logrando que en la mirada de Allison aumentara la preocupación — Solo estoy cansada — agregó arrastrando levemente las palabras, respondiendo la pregunta no formulada por Alison.

— Es una suerte que hayamos llegado, entonces — señaló ella mientras salía del ascensor y se dirigía hasta la puerta de su departamento abriéndola y haciéndose a un lado permitiéndole la entrada a la menor. Quien le susurró un agradecimiento acompañado de una sonrisa tímida, mientras ingresaba al departamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, ya sé que deben estar pensando: <strong>_**"¿Un año de espera para esto**_**?**_**",**_** estoy decepcionada también. Lo siento.**

**Estoy consciente de que el capitulo es algo… exiguo. La verdad, mi intención era hacerlo más largo, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin escribir que me estancaba cada tanto y, ciertamente, no quería dilatar más la espera. No obstante espero enmendar esto en el siguiente capítulo. Y ya saben, puede que tarde, pero esta vez la espera no será como la anterior.**

**Como sea, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, ante alguna queja o sugerencia… solo háganmelo saber.**

**Bye!**

_PD: ¿Soy solo yo o el final de la serie fue… decepcionante? No solo eso, pero desde la séptima temporada la serie me comenzó a decepcionar y la octava temporada fue... OMG! mejor ni me hagan hablar de la octava. Gezz ¿por qué sacaron a todos? Foreman, Wilson y Taub no cuentan. Wilson no, porque se sabía que iba a estar siempre ahí; Taub tampoco, porque nunca lo pesqué demasiado xD; Foreman tampoco, porque… bueno, porque es un culo (en la serie al menos) xD_

_Al menos, en el final, aparecieron Cameron y Thirteen. Aunque Olivia rubia es… su color natural no le viene mucho, según mi parecer al menos. Igual me reí con lo que dijo de House. _


	9. Desintoxicación, Salvador

_**Disclaimer:**_

_House MD, no me pertenece en lo absoluto, ni la serie, ni los personajes. Tampoco escribo esta historia con fines lucrativos, porque si lo hiciera creo que moriría de hambre xD. Simplemente escribo está historia por morbo LOL, no, ya en serio, solo escribo esta historia como modo de liberar mi imaginación y para compartir con ustedes lo que mi mente alberga. Y, aunque ni House MD, ni sus personajes me pertenezcan, esta historia es mía, por muy desastrosa que pueda quedar, es mía y estoy orgullosa de eso. Así que si la ven en cualquier otro lugar considérenla un plagio, pues yo solo la publicaré aquí. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, <strong>

**¿Ha sido un tiempo, no? Si, lo sé soy mala persona y rompí una promesa y blablablá, me castigo por eso. **_**Realmente**_** lamento no haber actualizado dentro del plazo mensual, pero tengo mis excusas, aquí se las presento:**

** 1.- Estaba terriblemente ocupada con el trabajo y mis estudios, afortunadamente ya estoy de vacaciones (de uno de ellos), así que desde ahora tendré más tiempo libre y se lo dedicaré a continuar con la historia.**

** 2.- Me enfermé y mis medicamentos me dan sueño, de hecho me dormí tres veces escribiendo, cuando desperté tenía todo un galimatías en mi documento, además en algún momento decidí que estaba bien escrito y guardé los cambios, no fue lindo tener que reparar todo.**

** 3.- Me inspiré como no tienen idea, pero no podía decidirme a como plasmar mis ideas y después terminé escribiendo un capitulo que no tiene nada que ver con esto… creo que será el 11 o el 12 aún no lo sé… **

**Como sea, la demora también se debió un poco a la longitud de este capítulo, por un momento pensé en dividirlo, pero luego me arrepentía, espero que esto compense la demora… ¡es del tamaño de dos capítulos! **_**(o tal vez más, si lo pienso bien)**_

*** Aclaraciones:**

** 1.- Para quien lo haya notado, en el capítulo 08 (como amablemente me mencionó ****Lila-sama****, a quien le doy la bienvenida) escribí tabletas de LSD, cuando en realidad eran de MDMA. No sé qué pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos.**

** 2.- Parte complicada, en este capítulo hay un par de enm… ¿escenas? en donde aparecen letras **_**cursivas**_**, pero no forman parte de pensamientos, ok si les digo abiertamente a que se debe será un spoiler así que sólo diré que Allison dará una explicación a esa situación. ¿Soy sólo yo o suena extraño? En fin, la palabra clave está ****subrayada,**** pero ante alguna duda ya saben cómo ubicarme.**

**Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura!**

_**Allison13**__**:**__Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, me alegra que te guste y que me dejes reviews aún si son con amenazas de carteles(?), hace un tiempo quería decirte eso, pero se me iba... En fin, también quería decirte que este capítulo es dedicado a ti por tu constante apoyo a la historia, espero que no te decepcione y que lo disfrutes._

* * *

><p><em>Cierre capitulo anterior:<em>

— _Es una suerte que hayamos llegado, entonces — señaló ella mientras salía del ascensor y se dirigía hasta la puerta de su departamento abriéndola y haciéndose a un lado permitiéndole la entrada a la menor. Quien le susurró un agradecimiento acompañado de una sonrisa tímida, mientras ingresaba al departamento._

* * *

><p><strong>STOP STANDIG THERE<strong>

**Capitulo 9: "Desintoxicación/ Salvador"**

* * *

><p>Luego de seguirla al interior, Allison dejó la maleta a un lado de la puerta y observó a Remy, quien estaba de pie cerca de uno de los sillones de la entrada luciendo ligeramente incomoda, como si no supiera hacia dónde dirigirse o qué hacer a continuación.<p>

— ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó luego de salir del trance en el que se había sumido, notando que Remy cerraba los ojos y se tambaleaba ligeramente.

— Solo fue un mareo… — respondió sonando más débil de lo que esperaba.

— Ven, vamos a mi habitación lo mejor será que te acuestes a descansar — dijo al tiempo que la rodeaba delicadamente de la cintura, en caso de que se volviera a marear y así evitar que le sucediera algo.

— ¿Por qué debo quedarme en tu habitación? — preguntó algo desconcertada, pero a pesar de ello no opuso resistencia alguna y se dejó guiar por Allison.

— Para poder ayudarte en caso de que lo necesites y para cuidarte mejor — tras dirigirle una sonrisa tenue abrió la puerta de su habitación y condujo a la menor hasta dejarla sentada en la seguridad de su cama. — Espérame un momento acá iré a buscar tus cosas para que te pongas algo más cómodo y descanses.

Remy asintió y observó a Allison salir de la habitación, durante un par de segundos se quedó observando el lugar por donde la mayor había salido, pero luego algo capturó su atención y desvió la vista hacia la izquierda, en donde su visión se enfocó en la figura de alguien que sabía era imposible estuviera ahí.

— _Hola Remy…_

_Ante el sonido de la voz de su madre Remy abrió los ojos aterrada y se puso de pie rápidamente retrocediendo al lado opuesto de la habitación, sin creer en lo que estaba viendo; cuando su espalda chocó con la pared se deslizó por esta hasta quedar sentada en el piso, sin despegar ni un segundo la vista de su madre, quien en esos momentos había comenzado a avanzar hasta ella._

— ¿Remy?

La voz de Allison hizo que Remy desviara momentáneamente la vista de su madre, y al hacerlo encontró que la rubia estaba de pie en la puerta sosteniendo su maleta, y la observaba con un claro gesto de preocupación en sus facciones, sin embargo estos detalles pasaron inadvertidos para la menor, quien volvió a fijar su vista en el lugar en que, hace solo unos segundos atrás, se encontraba su madre; sin embargo no había nada ahí, sintiéndose cada vez más inquieta paseo su vista por toda la habitación, pero no había rastro de su madre. Sabía que era imposible que estuviera ahí, pero tampoco podía encontrar una explicación razonable, aunque quizá eso se debiera al shock en el que se encontraba en esos momentos, pues tampoco notó como Allison dejó la maleta a un lado y se acercó hasta ella, arrodillándose a su lado.

— ¿Remy, estás bien? — Allison volvió a llamar suavemente, mientras posaba una de sus manos en la rodilla de la menor, consiguiendo que esta diera un respingo y dirigiera su mirada a ella, no obstante su preocupación no hizo más que aumentar debido a la reacción de Remy, y al ver la mirada de terror en el rostro de ésta.

A Remy le costó un par de segundos procesar lo que Allison le preguntó, pero cuando comprendió la pregunta y separó sus labios para responder notó dos cosas; lo primero, fue que sus labios (al igual que el resto de su cuerpo) le temblaban en forma incontrolada; lo segundo, es que no sabía que decir, simplemente las palabras se negaban a abrirse paso a través de su mente, por lo cual el único sonido que llegó a los oídos de Allison fue un sollozo que rompió su corazón.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó al tiempo que se apresuraba a envolver a la menor en un abrazo y la halaba suavemente hasta dejarla sentada en su regazo, pero en lugar de obtener una respuesta sólo consiguió que Remy enterrara el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y se aferrara con más fuerzas a ella, mientras lloraba como un pequeño que ha sido despertado a mitad de la noche por una pesadilla.

Pasaron varios minutos y finalmente Remy se había calmado lo suficiente para que su cuerpo dejara de temblar y su llanto cesara casi por completo, oyéndose de vez en cuando uno que otro sollozo entrecortado cuando respiraba. En todo ese tiempo Allison simplemente la sostuvo, mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo en su oído y pasaba sus manos por su cabello y espalda, en un intento de confortarla de lo que fuera que la hubiese puesto en ese estado.

— Vi a mamá… — la voz de Remy llegó algo ahogada y ronca a oídos de Allison, debido a todo el tiempo que había llorado y a que aún tenía el rostro en su posición previa, en el hueco de su cuello, sin embargo aún así fue capaz de entender con claridad lo que había dicho, lo que no comprendía era a que se refería _"Creí que su madre había…" _justo cuando pensaba en esto la realización la golpeó _"Una alucinación"_.

— Lo siento… — fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras afianzaba su agarre en la menor y volvía a acariciarle el cabello.

— ¿No crees que estoy loca…? — de no haber sido por la situación en la que se encontraban y la inseguridad en el tono de Remy, Allison habría encontrado divertida la pregunta.

— No, no lo creo… — respondió dejando salir un suspiro en cuanto Remy alzó la mirada para enfocarla en su rostro, ante este gesto ella secó alguna de las lagrimas de su rostro y le acarició brevemente la mejilla, al tiempo que su estómago se retorcía en forma desagradable, sobre todo por la respuesta que; sabía; debía darle. — las... las alucinaciones suelen ser algo normal cuando se está en proceso de desintoxicación de anfetaminas Remy, no es algo que puedas controlar... lamento no haber estado aquí contigo.

— Lo sé — fue la temblorosa respuesta que le dio Remy, mientras dejaba salir un par de lágrimas y dejaba su rostro, una vez, más en el cuello de Allison, encontrando esa posición bastante cómoda, sentir a Allison así de cerca le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y su aroma le hacía olvidar todo lo que le preocupaba.

— ¿Quieres ir a la cama? — preguntó con voz suave, no queriendo importunar a la menor, pero ésta se tensó notablemente en sus brazos y tembló un poco mientras negaba contra su cuello — Debes dormir un poco, si temes que vuelva a suceder algo no debes hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? Yo me quedaré contigo, nada malo va a pasar…

— ¿Lo prometes? — el ver a Remy Hadley así de frágil y desprotegida, no era algo a lo que Allison estuviese acostumbrada, y por una fracción de segundo se preguntó a dónde había ido toda aquella seguridad y autosuficiencia que ésta mostraba en el hospital, pero deshecho todos esos pensamientos de inmediato, ella sabía mejor que nadie que interpretar un papel era lo más fácil y seguro que podían hacer las personas para protegerse y mentirse a ellas mismas; lo que aquí estaba viendo era una prueba más que suficiente de toda la fortaleza que era Remy Hadley, después de todo la verdadera fuerza, la verdadera confianza no era el ocultar las emociones, era el dejar que otros te vieran por como eras, sin mascaras de por medio. Es por eso que en ese momento hizo lo único que le parecía lógico hacer.

— Siempre.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya cinco horas desde que Allison había encontrado a Remy sentada en el piso de su habitación, cuatro horas y media desde que la había convencido de ir a la cama y cuatro horas desde que la menor se había quedado dormida acunándose a un lado de ella, aferrándose de su camisa como si esta fuese un salvavidas que la mantenía a salvo de todo aquello que la preocupaba. Allison había despertado hace unos minutos atrás y había sido incapaz de volver a dormirse, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación se preguntaba a si misma como es que se había metido en aquella situación; no se arrepentía, de eso estaba segura <em>"al menos por ahora"<em>, pensó mientras Remy se removía a su izquierda.

Allison se sentó en la cama y, por un momento, observó atentamente a Remy sin estar segura de qué es lo que debía hacer, pues se notaba que esta estaba teniendo un mal sueño o algo semejante, debido a la expresión de incomodidad de su rostro y a la forma en la que se movía, aunque por otro lado se podía deber a la lesión que tenía; de cualquier modo solo tenía una opción: despertarla. Allison se giró hacia el reloj notando que eran a penas las tres y media de la madrugada, haciendo un gesto de contrariedad volvió a girarse hacia Remy dispuesta a despertarla.

— Remy, Remy despierta — susurró al tiempo que sacudía suavemente su brazo derecho, esto pareció no dar resultados por un momento hasta que de pronto la morena despertó bruscamente luciendo una mirada de susto en rostro, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor sin detenerse a fijar la vista en ningún sitio en especifico, mientras respiraba agitadamente. — Remy, Remy, hey, mírame… — Allison posó sus manos en las mejillas de ella ganándose su atención — tranquila, todo está bien, solo era un mal sueño…

Por un momento Remy no dijo nada y solo se quedó observando el rostro de Allison, buscando calmarse luego del sueño que acababa de tener, luego de un rato, se sentó, arrepintiéndose de su decisión pues tan pronto como lo hizo la habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor.

— ¿Ese es el baño? — preguntó rápidamente señalando la puerta que se encontraba a la su derecha, a unos metros de la cama.

— Si ¿por q…? — Allison no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta, cuando Remy se había bajado apresuradamente de la cama, casi tropezándose con las cubiertas, por un segundo la observó con diversión hasta que notó como se llevaba una mano hasta la boca y trastabillar en su corto camino hasta que entró al baño y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. En cuanto escucho toser a Remy, Allison salió del pequeño trance en el que se había sumido y, al igual que lo había hecho Remy momentos atrás, se paró a toda velocidad de la cama y fue hasta el baño, encontrando a la menor sentada a un lado del retrete mientras vomitaba. Automáticamente se arrodilló junto a ella y con una mano le sujeto el cabello, mientras con la otra la rodeaba sutilmente desde la cintura, para darle algo de soporte.

Luego de unos minutos las nauseas de Remy se habían aplacado lo suficiente como para permitir que dejase de vomitar, por lo cual cerró los ojos y se reclinó hacia atrás, disfrutando de la cercanía de Allison y de su aroma, pues esto le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Allison observó preocupada el pálido semblante de la menor, quitando un mechón de cabello que cayó sobre el rostro de esta en cuanto asintió como respuesta a su pregunta — ¿aún estás mareada, no es así? — preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta que recibiría a cambio, sonriendo un poco cuando Remy negó suavemente — ¿quieres ponerte de pie?

"_Ni siquiera hemos estado juntas más de un día y ya sabe cuando miento, genial" _pensó sarcásticamente la menor quien dejo salir un pequeño gruñido de disgusto al saber que tendría que admitir su debilidad frente a Allison _"De acuerdo, no es como si estas últimas horas hubiese sido la imagen de la fortaleza, pero aún así…" _— Solo un poco…

— ¿Sólo un poco? — preguntó está vez con genuina confusión _"¿se quiere poner de pie solo un poco?"_

— Me siento solo un poco mareada, pero ya estoy bien — dijo al tiempo que abría los ojos, parpadeando rápidamente esperando que su vista se ajustara, que las paredes se dejasen de mover y que las nauseas se mantuvieran a raya. Detestaba vomitar.

— Espera un momento iré a buscar algo de agua —dijo mientras dejaba a Remy sentada y rápidamente buscaba un vaso y lo llenaba con agua en el lavamanos extendiéndoselo a Remy, quien se puso de pie y se enjuago la boca 'por el mal sabor de hace un rato' ante este comentario Allison le ofreció enjuague bucal, sugerencia que fue aceptada aunque con algo de duda debido a las nauseas que aún sentía. Sin embargo sus temores se desvanecieron al cabo de un rato en cuanto el mal sabor se desvaneció de su boca. — volvamos a la cama para que descanses…

En cuanto se volvieron a acostar Allison notó la forma en que Remy cerró los ojos y pareció aguantarse la respiración, por lo que se acercó más hasta ella, provocando que ella se girase en su dirección, por lo que envolvió un brazo alrededor de su espalda frotando círculos en ella, mientras Remy apoyaba su frente contra su hombro.

— ¿Quieres vomitar otra vez? — pregunto con preocupación, pero a cambio recibió como respuesta un ligero quejido y sintió a Remy negar contra su cuello, mientras respiraba erráticamente por un momento, para luego tomar un par de respiraciones profundas. — es en serio, si no te sientes bien…

— Tengo nauseas, pero no quiero…— su frase se vio interrumpida debido a un mareo que no hiso otra cosa más que incrementar sus nauseas por un momento, durante el cual afianzo su agarre en Allison y emitió un quejido incapaz de reprimir el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

— Quizá debemos ir al hospital — dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello de Remy y con la otra trazaba círculos en su espalda, casi en forma inconsciente, sin embargo su comentario solo sirvió para enviar a Remy a un estado de pánico inmediato.

— ¡No! No, si vamos al hospital… si alguien se entera… si Cuddy sabe… si House… si… no puedo ir — Remy se separó rápidamente de Allison mientras hablaba a toda velocidad, siendo incapaz de formar una oración coherente, sintiendo su mareo alcanzar su punto máximo en cuanto se sentó de golpe.

— Remy tranquila, no quise decir que teníamos que ir, lo siento solo fue una sugerencia, no tenemos que ir — reiteró Allison, quien se golpeó internamente por haber propuesto algo como eso, a pesar de que fue más un pensamiento que se deslizó de su mente más que una sugerencia real. Sin embargo el daño estaba hecho y aunque quiso decir algo para tranquilizar a Remy esta no hacía caso a sus intentos, mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez más.

— _Remy…_

_Ante el sonido de esta voz ella cerró los ojos intentando superar el mareo que la había atacado y le impedía enfocar su visión, pero en cuanto lo hizo la visión de su madre acercándose cada vez más a la cama fue suficiente para que su rostro perdiera todo el color y su corazón comenzara a latir a tal velocidad que por un momento temió que le diera un ataque en ese preciso momento, de cualquier manera no fue mucho el tiempo que tuvo para pensar en ello antes de que la figura de su madre se deslizara a una velocidad casi inhumana hasta quedar justo a los pies de la cama, justo del lado contrario al que se encontraba sentada. _

Allison observó como el rostro de Remy se contorsionaba en un gesto que solo podía describir como pánico, su mirada parecía estar fijada en un punto indefinido a los pies de la cama, pero no había nada ahí _"¿Qué es lo que…?_

— _¡No..! _— los pensamientos de Allison fueron interrumpidos por el aterrado grito de Remy, quien se había puesto de pie y estaba avanzando de espaldas alejándose de algo que ella no podía ver, Allison paseo su vista de Remy a la cama y de la cama a Remy, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente en cuanto la realización la golpeó _"una alucinación"._

— _¿Por qué te alejas de mi cariño?_ — _mientras la figura de Anne se acercaba hasta ella sólo una frase pasaba por su mente una y otra vez "no es real, no es real, no es real…" pensaba, pero a pesar de esto no podía evitar el temor que la situación le producía, es por ello que iba retrocediendo sin permitir que esta la tocase a pesar de sus intentos _— _No temas, deja que tu madre cuide de ti pequeñita._

_La espalda de Remy, finalmente, chocó contra la pared provocando que no pudiera escapar, pues quedó justo en uno de los rincones de la habitación. Al notar esto las fuerzas en sus piernas parecieron abandonarla, por lo que se dejo caer deslizándose por la pared cerrando fuertemente los ojos "no es real, no es real, no es real…" seguía repitiéndose a si misma tratando de tranquilizarse, pero esto no estaba dando resultado alguno._

— Remy tranquila… — _Remy dio un respingo al escuchar la voz tan cerca de ella y, aunque esta vez notó algo extraño en el tono de voz, acercó las rodillas hasta su pechó, pues estaba segura de que si se movía podría sentir a su madre "no, ella no es real, no podría sentir nada, no es real" pensó frenéticamente. _— Remy… — _al sentir como una de sus manos la tomó del antebrazo volvió a dar otro respingo, notando como se le dificultaba cada vez más respirar._

— _¡No me toques! — jadeó dando un leve manotazo intentando apartar la mano de su antebrazo, pero de inmediato su demanda fue seguida de un fuerte dolor que se extendió como una corriente eléctrica desde su hombro hasta las puntas de sus dedos _— _no eres real… _— _gimió esta vez, sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía._

— Remy — Allison sabía que en esos momentos debía mantener la compostura y actuar en forma metódica, pero el verla tan en el borde le hacía casi entrar en pánico a ella también. Aún insegura de si debía _volver_ a sujetar su brazo o dejarlo estar, para evitar que se siguiera haciendo daño, decidió que lo mejor era atraer su atención o, cuanto menos, conseguir que enfocase su mirada en ella; con esto en mente posó suavemente sus manos sobre las rodillas de ella — Remy, por favor abre tus ojos y mírame, todo va a estar bien por favor confía en mi…

— _¡No, tú estás muerta…! Estás muerta…_ — al escuchar aquella respuesta y al ver la mirada de puro terror en el rostro de ella Allison retiró sus manos rápidamente, sabiendo de inmediato a quien se refería con esas palabras.

— Sólo soy Allison… tranquila, está todo bien Remy…— casi rogó, notando su trabajosa respiración y cuidadosamente copó el rostro de Remy entre sus manos, teniendo cuidado de no hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos, notando como poco a poco su mirada se iba enfocando en ella — Remy, por favor tranquila…

— ¿Alli… Allison? — volvió a jadear, esta vez con algo más de dificultad, mientras sus ojos finalmente reconocían a quien _realmente_ se encontraba frente a ella — Allison… — gimió lanzándose a sus brazos los que la capturaron en un cuidadoso abrazo, sin embargo ella abrazo a Allison con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el dolor que sentía tanto en su hombro como en su pecho.

— Shh… todo está bien, estoy aquí — trató de calmarla, notando por primera vez las sibilancias que emitía Remy cada vez que respiraba, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo alejó sutilmente a la menor, liberando su agarre en ella _"¿una crisis asmática?"_ — ¿Remy, tienes asma? — preguntó con voz suave, para no volver a asustarla.

— Si… — respondió débilmente, tosiendo inmediatamente después.

— ¿Traes tu inhalador? — esta vez en lugar de emitir una respuesta sólo negó recordando que nuevamente había dejado olvidado su inhalador en su buró _"no es como si creyera que lo iba a necesitar" _pensó amargamente mientras tosía levemente, Allison frunció levemente el ceño pensando en que hacer, cuando de pronto recordó algo — Espera aquí un momento — dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, para sólo ser detenida por Remy quien sujetó su muñeca — confía en mí no va suceder nada malo, regresaré enseguida — observó como lentamente Remy aflojaba su agarre y se reclinaba apoyándose nuevamente en la pared.

Remy observó como Allison salía precipitadamente de la habitación, cerrando los ojos un momento intentó tomar una respiración profunda, sin embargo no le fue posible, pues en cuanto lo intentó sintió como un fuerte dolor atravesaba su pecho ocasionando que inconscientemente se hiciera hacia adelante poniendo una mano en su pecho; soltando un quejido y haciendo una ligera mueca, volvió a apoyarse en la pared esta vez tomando respiraciones cortas mientras sus sibilancias aumentaban considerablemente. Un minuto después sintió los pasos de Allison acercarse, abriendo los ojos la observó caminar hasta ella con un inhalador en la mano, en cuanto llegó junto a ella se arrodilló a su lado y situó la boquilla en sus labios.

— Respira — instruyó mientras presionaba el inhalador y frotaba suaves círculos en su espada. Repitió este proceso un par de veces más antes de alejar definitivamente el inhalador y ponerle la tapa. — ¿Estás bien o necesitas más? — preguntó observando como Remy tosía un par de veces, antes de respirar profundamente.

— Ya estoy bien… — replicó mientras se pasaba una mano temblorosa por el cabello, — la medicina siempre me hace temblar — aclaró al notar que Allison la miraba con algo de duda y dándole una sonrisa un tanto débil desvió su mirada posándola en el piso.

— Entiendo… — suspiró notando que Remy parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, pero al notarla temblar decidió abrazarla no habiendo olvidado lo que había pasado momentos antes. — ¿segura estás bien? — pregunto con suavidad corriendo una de sus manos por su cabello.

— No quiero hablar sobre ello — susurró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Allison respirando suavemente, para no generar más molestias en su pecho. Sabía que Allison no estaba conforme con su respuesta, pero la verdad era que no quería ni pensar sobre ello aunque sabía también que se merecía una explicación después de todas las molestias que se estaba tomando por ella. — si lo deseas podemos hablar de esto en otro momento, pero por ahora quisiera no pensar en eso.

— Sólo debemos hablar de esto si tú lo deseas, no quiero que te sientas presionada a hacer nada — replicó Allison teniendo una idea de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de la internista.

— No es eso — respondió rápidamente mientras negaba suavemente y se alejaba un poco, para mirarla a los ojos — es verdad que en cierto modo _siento _que te debo una explicación sobre lo ocurrido… por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi — hizo una pausa momentánea, para regular su respiración que se había agitado un poco, recibiendo una mirada de preocupación por parte de la rubia, pero simplemente negó y continuó — pero si te hablo sobre _eso_ sería porque quiero y porque… y porque confío en ti, no porque lo vea como una obligación.

— Gracias — Remy la miró con una ceja arqueada y con la duda escrita en su rostro, por lo que había dicho.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó aún confundida.

— Por confiar en mí — dijo sonriendo, sintiendo una sensación agradable extenderse en su interior.

— Debería ser yo quien te agradezca, de no ser por ti…

— No hablemos de eso ¿si? — interrumpió sabiendo que era lo que iba a decir y la verdad ni siquiera ella quería pensar en qué podría haberle sucedido en caso de estar sola en una situación como aquella — lo importante es que ya estas mejor, además no tienes nada que agradecer… haría esto las veces que fuera necesario — al ver la mirada en el rostro de la menor agregó — te lo dije, me preocupo por ti, nunca habría dejado que pasaras por esto sola, habría insistido en ayudarte de un modo u otro así te negaras o aunque no te dieras cuenta de ello. — declaró dejando a Remy sin palabras. Cayendo ambas en un cómodo silencio.

— ¿Por qué tienes un inhalador? — preguntó tras varios minutos de silencio en el que había vuelto a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de de Allison, disfrutando de la paz que le proporcionaba estar en esa posición. Sabía que su pregunta había sido inesperada y que no tenía nada que ver con lo que habían estado hablando, pero de algún modo quería escuchar la voz de Allison y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que preguntar, además la pregunta había estado dando vueltas en su mente desde que la vio aparecer con el inhalador en la mano.

— Hace un mes me resfrié, me lo recetaron en caso de emergencia — al ver la mirada interrogante en el rostro de la menor añadió: — no, no soy asmática sólo fue por los accesos de tos nocturnos — luego de una pausa se decidió a preguntar lo más suavemente que pudo — ¿quieres ir a la cama?

— No — respondió casi demasiado rápidamente, alejándose un poco de Allison, sintiendo como los nervios se apoderaban de ella en forma súbita, pero Allison la calmó con el simple hecho de poner sus manos en sus hombros.

— Aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras, no tienes que dormir — aclaró observando como ella parecía relajarse aún más ante sus palabras — sólo quiero que descanses, además no creo que sea lo mejor para tu salud estar aquí, puedes tener otra crisis.

— Te quedarás conmigo ¿cierto? — pregunto sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada, pero necesitaba saber que no estaría sola. Como toda respuesta Allison se puso de pie extendiendo una mano para que Remy la tomara y una vez que lo hizo la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la condujo hasta la cama acostándose junto a ella mientras la abrazaba permitiendo que ella hiciera lo mismo.

— Remy, mírame… — dijo Allison tras un momento, aflojando su agarre en la menor y moviéndose ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron ninguna de las dos fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno, sólo se quedaron en esa posición incapaces de apartar la mirada de los ojos de la otra, ambas ajenas al tiempo y a lo que estaban haciendo. Allison extendió una de sus manos y copó una de las mejillas de Remy, la cual se inclino ligeramente ante el toque. —no tienes que volver a preguntarme algo como lo de recién ¿si? Te prometí que me quedaría contigo y no te voy a dejar a menos que seas tú quien me lo pidas — _"aunque quizá ni aún así lo haga…" _agregó en su mente.

Incapaz de decir nada Remy nuevamente buscó refugio en Allison volviendo a abrazarla otra vez retomando su posición anterior, ambas se quedaron en esa posición durante más de una hora, ninguna de ellas volvió a dormirse, a pesar del cansancio que experimentaban ninguna sentía ganas de hacerlo, por lo que sólo se quedaron disfrutando de la tranquilidad que se les ofrecía. Sin embargo esta burbuja se vio rota por el sonido de la alarma de Allison, la cual provocó que ambas doctoras se sobresaltaran ante el inesperado sonido, ambas se incorporaron rápidamente; Remy mirando en todas direcciones intentando dar con el origen del sonido y Allison inclinándose a apagar la alarma con más fuerza de la que debía. Suspirando brevemente se volvió hacia a Remy con una mirada estimativa, y tras unos segundos se decidió a preguntarle algo para lo cual ya creía saber la respuesta — ya es hora de ir a trabajar ¿quieres ir o prefieres quedarte en casa descansando?

— No, está bien, prefiero ir al hospital, no creo que sea bueno que me quedé aquí…— dijo sonando algo insegura, mientras miraba sus manos esquivando la mirada de Allison, al no poder reprimir el ligero estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo ante la idea de quedarse ahí sola _"ella no te dejaría sola y lo sabes" _ se recordó a si misma algo frustrada, por no poder controlarse mejor.

— ¿Si sabes que si te quedas yo también me quedaría, cierto? — intentó hacer contacto visual nuevamente, pero sus intentos fracasaron, pues Remy se negaba a despegar la vista del suelo _"¿hice algo mal?" _se preguntó sabiendo que su duda le había hecho titubear al final de su pregunta.

— Si, pero prefiero ir al hospital y ocupar la mente en algo más — Remy alzó al fin la mirada centrándola en el rostro de Allison, quien la miraba con la preocupación escrita en su rostro.

— ¿Segura? — la menor frunció ligeramente el ceño volviendo a pensar en su decisión, sin embargo Allison creyó que se había ofendido, por lo que intentó explicar el porqué de su insistencia — no me malinterpretes, es sólo que anoche no descansaste mucho y… bueno, aún estás algo susceptible, no creo que a Cuddy le moleste si te tomas otro día de descanso…

— Yo creo que si le importaría — al ver la mirada interrogante de Allison añadió — no estamos en los mejores términos, debido a… como ha sido mi comportamiento este último tiempo — terminó algo incomoda volviendo a mirar sus manos.

— A pesar de eso no creo que le importe, si quieres puedo hablar con ella, te ves agotada… — terminó sabiendo que era una causa perdida intentar razonar con algo como eso con ella.

— En serio está bien, estoy cansada, si, pero no podría quedarme — se pasó una mano por el cabello al notar que eso último había salido con más ansiedad de la que hubiese querido. Afortunadamente para ella Allison como toda respuesta suspiró pesadamente mientras le indicaba que fuera a alistarse primero mientras ella ordenaba la habitación.

Allison había visto el temor en los ojos de la menor, es por eso que había decidido no presionarla con el tema, pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar preocuparse por ella y preguntarse a si misma si estaba haciendo lo mejor al dejar que fuera a trabajar en esas condiciones, suspirando pesadamente decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y concentrarse en lo que hacía, después de todo nada sacaba con pensar en ello, Trece no cambiaría de opinión al respecto. Estaba por ordenar su cama, tras haber apilado la ropa sucia en un lado - para luego tirarla en el cesto -, cuando recordó la nota que le había entregado Tom el día anterior, intrigada recogió sus pantalones y extrajo la nota.

"_Scrooge tenía planeado secuestrarlo, lo tuve que rescatar diciéndole que me lo prestaste porque el mío estaba averiado, él sólo se secó una lágrima inexistente y me mandó a prenderte una vela, ya sabes como es. _

_Cuídate, nos vemos mañana._

_Eric._

_PS: Por cierto, pude ver que porqué lo dejaste abandonado, creo que le debes una explicación a tu salvador."_

Allison sonrió al leer el mensaje aunque parte de ella no pudo evitar refunfuñar un poco por la última parte, sin embargo sabía que era lo justo, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta su relación con el neurólogo. No obstante apartó esos pensamientos para rápidamente retomar lo que estaba haciendo antes de ir a arreglarse, para partir al hospital junto a Remy.

* * *

><p>Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, tras arreglarse a la velocidad de la luz (luego de casi dormirse en la ducha), tras haber ayudado a Remy a acomodarse el soporte (luego de muchas quejas por parte de la internista, que seguía sin hacerle gracia el tratamiento) y tras haber perdido la ligera discusión sobre el desayuno (ella insistía en que debían comer algo antes de irse, aunque iba más dirigido hacia Remy que a ella misma; y Remy insistía en que no podía soportar ni pensar en comida en esos momentos); Allison aparcó su automóvil en el puesto de Remy, quien le dio una mirada de curiosidad.<p>

— ¿Soy solo yo o este es mi lugar? — preguntó, su voz sonando entre divertida y sarcástica — ¿Si sabes que si House lo nota nos va a llenar de preguntas y burlas?

— Si, pero no te preocupes, tengo una excusa… — respondió mientras salía del automóvil, pero al sentir la mirada de Remy sobre ella rodó los ojos y aclaró — Cuddy me va a asignar un nuevo puesto de estacionamiento, más cerca de esta zona, porque el mío se encuentra más cerca de la entrada a la sala de emergencias, debido a que en ocasiones de extrema urgencia debo irme directo hasta allá.

— ¿Y eso cómo puede servir de excusa? — cuestionó Remy, a pesar de que ambas iban a medio camino cerca de la entrada.

— Cuddy me dijo que utilizara cualquier estacionamiento del equipo de diagnostico que encontrase vació a la hora en que llegara — respondió encogiéndose de hombros y dejando salir una risa entre dientes al ver el gesto de desconcierto en el cansado rostro de la menor — al menos tú no tienes que preocuparte en dónde dejar tu automóvil, después de todo se supone que no puedes manejar debido a tu lesión… aunque es una lástima no haber podido ocupar el estacionamiento de House…— él ya está aquí. — agregó al ver que Remy levantaba una ceja, abriendo la puerta del hospital permitiéndole el paso.

— ¡¿Desde cuándo llega tan temprano?! — una vez más Allison dejó salir una risa al escuchar a su colega, quien sonaba _algo_ sorprendida

— Yo que tú no me sorprendería tanto, creo que al menos por estos primeros días será normal… haría lo que sea con tal de fastidiarme — dejando salir un suspiró miró hacia su derecha, en donde estaba Cuddy parada en la estación de enfermeras, quien le hizo un gesto que claramente indicaba que debía subir, lo cual solo significaba una cosa: tenían un caso — genial… ¿puedes adelantarte?, yo debo ir a hacer algo a la sala de emergencias primero — indico Allison a Remy quien había sustituido su expresión de comodidad por su usual mascara de inexpresividad que solía ver siempre que estaban en el hospital. Ella sólo asintió y se dirigió hacia los ascensores.

En cuanto Trece salió del ascensor se encaminó hasta la sala de diagnóstico, lo primero que notó es que todos estaban ahí, por lo cual no se sorprendió cuando lo primero que le dio la bienvenida fue la voz de su jefe.

— Luces horrible, aunque últimamente eso es normal en ti… — dijo terminando por hacer un gesto con la mano, evidenciando su aburrimiento, sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos, su gesto cambió bruscamente al ver ingresar a Cameron con un café entre sus manos y murmurando un _'buenos días'_, en dirección a sus compañeros — Tú también te ves horrible ¿Es una nueva moda entre las mujeres o nuevamente le quitaste sus drogas a un paciente? — Allison se quedó estática en su lugar, mientras lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos y apretaba los puños hasta casi romper el vaso que tenía en las manos.

— Buenos días a ti también House — Pronunció con la mandíbula apretada, sentándose en su lugar ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, quienes la miraban algo sorprendidos, tanto por lo que había dicho House, como por su reacción.

— Oh, vamos, no es como si fuese a ir corriendo a contárselo a Cuddy — replicó House con una mirada un tanto picara, alzando levemente su bastón, pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta un rodamiento de ojos por parte de la rubia. — Aunque ya que Chase salió del camino ¿Quién recibió tu visita en esta ocasión? — Cameron cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su lugar feliz, para no cometer un asesinato ahí mismo, mientras los demás miraban algo intrigados el intercambio – Si no supiera para que equipo juegas diría que la afortunada fue Treinta y uno, aunque considerando las circunstancias quizá…

— House, ya es suficiente — todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Foreman, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

— No seas aburrido, no me digas que no te interesa saber o ¿acaso estás celoso de que haya sido Treinta y uno? — lo increpó House entrecerrando los ojos, sin embargo Foreman no se inmutó ante esto.

— Sabes que no es eso House — Dijo mirándolo con seriedad – Deja el tema por la paz, ya escuchaste ayer a Cuddy, no molestes a Allison…

— No creas que esa bruja con trasero gigante me controlara — Dijo House haciendo una mueca algo extraña.

— Tal vez no, pero a juzgar _por lo que vi anoche_ no creo que le alegre mucho escuchar esto — dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña grabadora de su bolsillo y pulsaba un botón — _"No creas que esa bruja con trasero gigante_ _me controlara" _— House abrió levemente la boca, en señal de sorpresa.

— Dame eso Foreman — dijo recuperando la compostura, sin embargo Foreman sólo sonrió con autosuficiencia y se guardó la grabadora en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

— Si no molestas a Allison, esto seguirá aquí — todos miraron a Foreman algo sorprendidos, pues esta actitud era impropia de él, sin embargo Allison le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento mientras bebía de su café.

House le dirigió una última mirada airada, para luego voltearse a mirar a Cameron con una mueca burlona.

— Deberías agradecerle a tu salvador ¿No te parece _Allison_? — dijo House moviendo sus cejas de modo sugestivo, asegurándose de enfatizar el nombre de la rubia, claramente burlándose de ello.

— Claro, lo haré más tarde — fue la réplica de Cameron, quien recibió un guiño por parte de Foreman provocando que esta se riera y volviera su atención a su café mientras se mordía el labio y negaba con su cabeza.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — Dijo Taub mirando entre Foreman y Cameron, para luego desviar su mirada a Trece, quien se encontraba frunciendo levemente las cejas frente a ese intercambio. Sin embargo su pregunta solo quedó en el aire, pues todos volvieron su atención a Cuddy quien acababa de hacer su ingreso a la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola otra vez… espero no haberles decepcionado, porque me costó la eternidad y un día plasmar mis ideas en palabras, siento que escribí demasiadas veces el nombre de las doctoras, sobre todo el de Remy; eso no me hace sentir cómoda.<strong>

**No sé si debí agregar esto como una tercera aclaración, pero no sé si era lo correcto, como sea siento que quiero hacerles comprender esto.**

**Desde este capitulo los nombres de los personajes van a tener un significado importante para mi y espero que ustedes puedan notar esto. Por ejemplo: **

**Remy, Trece y Hadley. Aunque son la misma persona no comparten la misma personalidad o nivel de intimidad. Trece es quien utiliza esa mascara de frialdad y se oculta detrás de fuertes muros, Hadley es quien está apegada a su titulo médico y Remy es… la persona que todos hemos visto siendo sensible y mostrando sus emociones.**

**Allison y Cameron. Allison es la persona que siente sin reservas y demuestra sus emociones; Cameron es quien ocupa su papel de médico y tiene reservas frente algunos, manteniéndose fuerte frente a otros aunque la hayan visto caer.**

**Eric y Foreman. Foreman es el inexpresivo que todos conocemos, Eric… bueno, acaban de tener una ligera mirada a quien es.**

**Por ahora sólo explicaré los nombres de ellos tres, pero si voy mencionando diferentes nombres haré la aclaración al final del capítulo, como lo estoy haciendo ahora ¿de acuerdo?**

**Hay otra cosa que me inquieta y es por esto que he decidido; también; hacer la aclaración de los nombres… ¿creen que los personajes están demasiado OOC?**

**En fin, les dejó la inquietud, espero sus respuestas.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización, cuídense.**

**Bye!**

**PS: No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me gusta más como luce Morrison con el cabello de color rubio y - a decir verdad - me importa la nada misma si su color natural es el castaño, para mí Allison Cameron es rubia natural y si, este dato es importante (?)**


End file.
